Pokemon Colosseum A Diamond in the Rough
by Otakumode
Summary: After the of the first two Pokemon Colosseum games. orre looks forward to its reformed bright future...but the crime world hidden deep within has aimed to put a stop to that and bring forth the chaos shadow Pokemon cause again to rule over all the world. Now the legendary Pokemon have recruited a human from earth to help put a stop to their plans. (Rewrite Done!)


POKEMON COLOSSEUM DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH

PROLOUGE

BOY AND UMBREON

(Rewritten)

_"Darkness"_

"That's all I remember when I first woke up"

"I couldn't move...like I was drowning underwater...I couldn't speak...my voice was as silent as the waves flowing by me...am I even alive? I asked myself...or am I dead? Am I in the after life? Huh? I expected myself being sent to the fiery deapths below the earth...but becoming part of the eternal abyss was my second guess...I don't know...i'm tired...my body...is most likely gone... i guess this is what death feels like heh...I decided to just lay there in the darkness...and embrace my death...such shame really...I honestly a wasted the gift of life I was given...not that it matters considering the life I lived...yet my chest...feels heavy...It Im seems Im rather restless...even in death. I don't understand...were finally free yet I still yearn for something beyond my reach I know nothing about...Is this...Regret? Possibly...dosent matter.

"I deserved to go to hell for my past life's actions."

"I don't know how long I was slumbering within the darkness of my personal silent hell... but suddenly my dark world was suddenly enveloped by a warm light of sorts...I tried to open my eyes to see where the light was coming from...the light gently pierced through the darkness, becoming drawn me towards me...i let my self be bathed by it's warm embrace...and the light felt good on my cold body...it's so calming that I just started to relax once more...letting this light lull me into another deep slumber...which was not to be when some female voice spoke to me...in my head?"

"Finally! A successfull connected to ya! Hello! Little lost soul! How are ya!? Can you hear me!? Yohoo! Can you hear me! Konichiwa! Aloha! Bonjour!?" The young sounding young female voice started shouting various greetings in different language's. Much to my annoyance as it echoed through my head all over.

"I can hear! I can hear you...geez...please quit shouting in my...Head? Your giving me a headache lady..." Our so called lost soul thought not realy expecting a clear answer...not at least without a lot of explaining to do. Especially since the being he could make out was nothing more than a pink ball of energy.

"Oooooohhhh! So you can hear me! Im so glad! Congratulations for staying conscious! Wowie your special too! Your totally not a insane nut case or a megalomaniac when I awoke you from your death bed!" The kid like voice said making our lost soul a little annoyed.

"...is that supposed to be a insult or a compliment?" The lost soul asked in a dry tone as a bead of sweat dropped on his head. "Back to my question earlier...who are you anyway? I was sleeping peacefully here till you came along and woke me up that is...and make it quick...im realy tired...it's a little hard to stay awake..." our lost soul said feeling sleepy once again. But his chest felt unruly once more. "Dammit...problems...*Yawns* even...when dead...Zzz."~

"Okay ONE! Don't you dare go back to sleep! It took a lot of work to awaken you! Especially someone in your situation! Also two...Listen...im only going yo explain this once...Your dead! Deaddo, you kicked the bucket! Welcome to the land of the dea-" The feminine voice explained.

"Yes, yes...I'm dead I got that much...i think? Doesn't matter...last thing I remembered was?-" he was cut off when he heard the feminine voice giggle.

"Your insane douchebags of a family offing ya with a bullet through your stomach? Yes you died along with the legacy of your family you personally destroyed." The feminine voice giggled once more. "Geez...your family is just overly paranoid. Btw I peeked into your memories a bit to learn that one."

"..." the lost soul stayed silent for a moment. "...Talk about invasion of Privacy."

"Sorry~ but it was the only way for me to make sure your not a bad guy. Luckily your pretty decent enough down at heart or else I wouldn't even bother keeping your body and soul barely alive."

"Wait...What?! Im not really dead-"

"I said barely alive, emphasis on "Barely" ...using my psychic power to keep your soul a few inches away from death. Isn't exactly in my jurisdiction...so this is the best I can do to keep part of you alive and away from death's clutches." The voice said smugly, quite proud of herself and her power.

"...sorry for the trouble I caused but...if It's that difficult keeping someone worthless like me just few inches away from death...why bother helping me in the first place?" Asked the lost soul, as he tried to get the answer as to the lady ball of light next to him.

The feminine voice went silent...gently humming tune as she tried to come up with a reason to voice out. "I'll be honest I just pitied ya. Your life was pretty much wasted on your life's previous profession of doing the dirty work of others they never wanted to do...no social life whatsoever...heck you didn't even get the chance to make a single friend or even get guy or girl to be your special someone in your life. You lived for the sake of your own survival...but one encounter...one connection changed your life view and now look at the mess you gotten yourself into. Your life was just as sad as spilled expired milk...never really starting before your death...so I took pity on ya. Had a lot of free time anyway. Plus you died a 27 year old virgin, making you even more pitiable than before."

"...Wow...you didn't...sugar coat any of that." Sweat dropped the lost soul. Having mixed feelings of despair and emebrassment all at once...mostly emebrassment. "At least you were honest about it...I rather hear that than some kind of...I don't know. Some legendary salvation goddess story...your more down to earth and believable, I respect that...but honestly I never believed in religion."

The lost soul couldn't see but he was pretty sure he made his new female acquaintance smile. "Like I thought...your a pretty decent guy underneath the grime you revolved your previous life around. I tell ya the dark truth of you being almost totally dead and you shrug it off like that. I insult your entire previous life and you just take it in stride...hmm?" The feminine voice gave it some thought. The lost soul not wanting to be rude just allowed his new acquaintance to finishing thinking. "Okay...I decided. Hey Mr.? If you want I could...give you a second chance of life? Again it's not my area of expertise, BUT I can pull it off if I call out a few favours from my family."

"...What's the catch? Also the better question is...why me?"

"Simple...you scratch my back and i scratch yours-"

"No thanks lady...im fine as I am now."

"Oh come on! I went through all this trouble-"

"And you wasted it all on me...trust me lady...your asking the possibly worst person existence for a favour. Im not exactly your straight as a arrow kind of guy...im sure you know the sins I commited quite vividly." Our lost soul replied in quite a serious tone. "I deserve to go back to the abyss of lost souls. It's calm and quiet there. Perfect place for me to take my eternal nap time honestly."

"...Your better off asking someone else..."

There was a moment of silence until the female voice let out a deep sigh. "...Look? This wasn't a easy choice on our part to make...you...your a possible threat to our world too with your former life's skill set. Also this is the first attempt we ever made of calling help from another world. But we need someone who can cut of the cancerous bud growing in the criminal world effectively and your the best choice we got. So please...im begging you...save my home world."

...

...

...

"No"

"Oh come on really?! Didn't you hear what I said?!" Our feminine voice yelled in exasperation as she shakes out lost soul. "My world could possibly end up facing a world wide war! Are you honestly saying you dont care about the thousands of lives-"

"Sounds too much work...plus it's more like your problem. Deal with it yourself...im just...*Yawn* going back to-"

"Don't you dare go back to sleep you lazy ass! Pleeeeaaasseee! We really need your help! We can't do it because of the Technology they made can easily counter-"

"...no"

"We need your help! We can give you the chance of a clean slate with your new life!"

"...no"

"Pleeeaaasssee! I'll be your best friend!"

"...no"

"Pretty please! With a cherry on top!"

"...no"

"Quit saying NO! Is NO all you have to say?!"

"...Nein." (German for no)

"...OH! FOR THE LOVE OF FU-!"

Several hours later

"...Please?"

"...Non." (French)

"...Please?"

"...Iie." (Japanese)

"Please, Please, please!"

"...Net." (Russian)

"Pleeeaaasssee!"

"Hindi." (Filipino)

"How?! Is it you know so many different languages for the word NO?!"

"...You read my memories. Im sure you'll find the answer that lady...look...your not definetly gonna stop asking me till I agree to be you "Made Man." And im fully prepared to keep saying No for infinity if have too." The lost soul said with tired sigh. "Want my help? What's in it for me? Cause there ain't no amount of G. In the world is going to convince me to help you guys. You have an idea of the shit I've gone through...I gave up living a happy life of my own choosing long ago. So living...uh...doesn't appeal to me anymore. Cause even if I do accept your offer...ill just be living through my own personal hell once more. I'll be blunt...it makes bit hard to give it my all even if I do live once more. So why bother asking help from someone who gave up and Is sleeping with the fishes like me?"

"Honestly...not much I can offer ya. Your too far gone to appreciate any treasure i could possibly give you in exchange for your services." The feminine voice admitted. "...BUT! I can..." She whispered her offer into the lost soul's...ear?

"...a cliche response...but ill bite." The lost soul shrugged. "Im listening? How do you know what my...you know? truly desires most? When even I'm not entirely sure what it seeks for? Also what proof can you give to support your claim? Cause if your just messing with me lady...well...you dont what to know what happens next."

Knowing that was not a question but a threat caused the feminine figure to feel a shiver down her spine. "Oh don't worry...i know what you want...I PROMISE to fulfil it. IF you help us out as well. We can offer you our support in a way. But your actions outside my realm are of your own choosing. All we want is results...simple enough no?"

"...You promise? That's it? Geez lady...that really doesn't sound legit at all. I HATE promises with a passion...especially those who take their words too lightly." The lost soul groaned in a exasperated tone. "But...you sound serious. I detect no hint of falsehood despite the child like manor of which you speak."

"HEY?!"

"...fine...you convinced me...I could probably give living a try one more time. I can at least endure it a little longer...just until my so called restless...you know? can obtain what it truly needs to finally come to a eternal rest...besides it's hard to sleep when it keep bothering me for all eternity."

"Y-you accept?! Wohooo-"

"Yeah...calm your self lady. I accept...if it helps me move on into the abyss...or next life. I guess we can strike a deal...ah jeez...I've been talking for too long...need to give my lungs a break."

"Lazy ass, you dont have lungs in this form...but great! Thank you so much! I'll send you over to my world as soon as I can!...I can't ensure your survival after you leave my realm...I can't look after you once you exit my home. The rest of your life will be up you and you alone...I can even add in a bit of extra luck so you can make out alive and get your new life started. Call it a down payement from me." The voice said in a gentle of tone as it could muster. "I promise you wont regret this!"

The lost soul gave it some thought...really deep thought...without nothing better to do or remedy his unruly yearning. He decided to give it a go if it can help him obtain his eternal rest he want...that could be manageable...wasn't the first time he was offered a insane job like this. "Yeah, yeah...quick question? Will my job involve a lot of walking? If so...it's going to be of a killer of a work out on my feet.

Again he could sense the female goddess let out a unamused smile. "You bet! You can start traveling by law the moment you reach 10 years old here. Though some usually wait till they are like 13-16 before heading out on their own. Perfect exercise for some one as lazy as you!"

"...dang...I regret this decision already."

"Quiet you! Just suck it up like a true man should do! Anything else to ask?"

"...well it it's not too much to ask...can you not spoil me too much? I know isekai stories have that main character added boost...but I don't believe in free hand outs...im more work for my keep kinda guy. I'll accept the terms of our contract in return for the so called wish i want to earn-or I guess you do know what my mentality is like from my previous life...Zzzzzz." The lost soul sighed.

"OH HAHA! WAKE UP! No sleeping on fhe job! Don't worry your fuzzy little head there! I couldn't give you one big cheat even if i tried. Not my jurisdiction-I said that way to many times. You get the point already don't ya?" A nodd from the lost soul was her only simple answer. "Good, besides my world isn't like that. You will be a human like everyone else...just with a bit of added aid from yours truly. Ill be putting your soul in a freshly dead body with the potential capabilities needed to fufil your mission, combined with most of your almost insane skills from your previous life."

"...I guess I can take what i can get...even from a fresh corpse. I guess I need to be alive for my wish to come true anyway...If you don't mind me keeping my memories as well...knowledge is power...you know? What I know might prove useful..somehow? Hopefully in the best case scenario. Cause i rather not use my real skills in public. Also...maybe someway to help traveling around easier?"

"Consider it done! Except the traveling part...you should realy work out more." She took great pleasure when the lost soul called the terms of their contract to be a bit unfair in a monotone voice. "With our contract in order..." *Snap!*

With a snap from her the lost soul felt his body becoming lighter but the pain became more intense that he wanted to cry out loud. "Is this what rebirth feels like?" He thought in his head and pain enveloped his body.

"Sorry for the mild discomfort...but once you leave my realm all your injuries will come back to you. I can't take away the damage that has been done to you...all I can do is send you to my realm in a body I was provided and life story that will give you to help you fit in my world. The rest will be up to you to decide...how you live your life with your inner despair is up you and you only...I wish you luck on your journey mister...your going to need it one day when you have to pay back the favour."

All the lost soul felt in the midst of all that pain was a Intense bright light the enveloped his grown body...shrinking him down but leaving his injuries in tact...this was what he had to deal with as the female voice sent him to his new world.

"...Wait? I didn't get your name?"

"My name?" The woman giggled. "Just call me Neko young man."

"Lady Neko huh?" With that he disappeared from the abyss.

Orre Region : Barren Dessert XX19 : 8:30pm

It was night time in the harsh dessert region known as Orre. The night sky was clear and you can see all the stars shinning in the sky quite clearly. The freezing cold dessert breeze was cool, a perfect weather to just relax and get ready for the night if you had proper shelter. That was until the sky above the region boomed with the appearance of a large rainbow ring pulsing in the sky. The shockwave shook the earth below slightly causing people and pokemon in nearby areas to have a mini panic attack. Looking up one could see in the middle of the rainbow ring a white sphere at the center, looking like a meteorite falling from the sky it crashed slowly into the wide barren dessert of the region. As the shock wave shaking the earth slowly faded away...both pokemon and human both stood up unscathed but still in shock from the whole event. The pokemon residents of nearby we're most curious of the event that just took place. Since it landed somewhere in the heart of barren rocky mountain.

Right in the middle of the crash sight in a middle of a small field of tall wild grass and red rocks, under the shade of a short withering tree, what was leaning onto a large stone bolder was...was nothing. No real damage seemed to been have made by the impact. All rocks and cacti around the area where the white sphere we're unfazed by the breeze created by the meteorite like object. When the light from the mysterious object began to fade...the body of a human was in its place leaning on the stone. The human in question wasn't what you call the best condition...he was a young boy about 5-6 years of age with a mobster like accent and long dark unkept hair, he wore a simple white but tattered shirt (which had a bullet hole in the stomach area which was bleeding profusely, staining it red.) with a black bow tie, black shorts which seem a bit big for him and were both torn badly with blood staining the cloth, multiple scars and burn marks littered his pale skin and a long thin scar across his face, precisely on his nose reaching the sides of his cheeks. His eyes we're covered by his bangs but one could see dried blood had run down from his forehead. By his side was a fancy looking long black walking cane with a white gem on top with black lines around the center, making it ressemble a pokeball. (It actually looks kinda like Hawkmoths magic cane from "Miraculous Lady Bug")

At first he stayed in that position motionless...until his hand started to twitch slowly. The boy was slowly regaining consciousness, trying his best to get up into sitting position. "Ugh...wh-where? Where am I?...Why is it so dark?" His voice was hoarse and dry. Like he hasn't used his own voice in a very long time. He tried to sit up at least once, but his body just wouldn't budge and his binds haulted any attempt he made. He was feeling sleepy and dizzy...the affects of exhaustion taking hold of his actions. The freezing cold of the dessert was heavily affecting him too as he shivered uncomfortably in place. The feling of the cold breeze piercing deep into his small body He smells the dried irony scent covering his body and his more rapid heart beat...one thing became clear in his head. "...N-ausea, exhaustion, weak pulse, lo-low body temperature and that dried iron like scent...must have been blood loss...that must be why I can't move and why i feel so cold...this is bad...guess this was what that lady talked about. If I wanna start my new life I have the deal with the damage left behind that caused fhe death of this new vessel of mine...everything is up to me now. Survival...right after being reborn this way sucks...ugh...this...might not be a good time...for a nap."

As he felt his his conscious fading once more. He heard to figures comingright towards him. Shouting loudly as he felt his body being picked up by a pair of strong arms.

"I think this Is the place that large objec-Oi?! Is that a chi-dear gods?! Oi! Wake up brat! Don't you dare fall asleep! Wake up!- shit he is bleeding! Come on little one! Were going back" The voice of a man was what he had heard last along with ghe sounds of barking and some loud vehicle in the background.

1 month later

"It was one month after my so called reincarnation. I woke to realize I wasn't exactly who I was previously. I knew I was 45 when I was dead, but It was first thing I noticed...I got little arms...and little legs. I was a kid again...sigh...Every old man and or womans dream of youth! Naturally it took some getting used to but...meh...i couldn't let it bother me too long. It would seem that goddess like being decided to give me a kids corpse for bodily vessel when I was sent here and I understood why she did that. The people who we're currently helping me recover pitied me as a child lost in the dessert. They would have been more suspicious of a adult man who showed up out of nowhere, but luckily I wasn't one now. Seems abandoned children wasn't too uncommon here. Another thing that I dont know who's body this originally belonged too or why they have the same injuries I had in my past life. But its self regeneration capabilities are nothing to complain about. Its only taken one month (out of the expected three that doctor predicted) to fully heal from my previously life threatening injuries. So thats a big bonus for me."

Our young, still unamed protagonist was currently sitting in small bedroom all by himself. The room was quite simple and a bit on the old side but was decent enough. There was two simple wooden beds in the shape of large sofas attached to the sides of the wall with one large curtained window above them, a small old wooden desk next to the said window that held a electric lamp and some medical supplies on top and a wooden chair next to it. He healed quite a bit after his first month stay in this new world. There we're still some bandages wrapped around his body and the smell of healing oitment was all over him. Still had bandages wrapped tightly around his waist but he was relatively fine.

Suddenly the slidding door to his room opened and a physically fit tanned middle aged man with long spicky hair, wearing nothing more than a simple white t-shirt, a green bandana on his head and brown cowboy pants. To complete his looks he had a simple green apron tied around his waist. He carried a tray with healthy serving of bacon and eggs, along with a tall glass of orange juice. "Morning Kid! Hope your feeling hungry!"

This is uncle Robert. But his friends call him Rob for short. He runs the Outskirt Stand here in the Orre Region. Yep you heard me! The Orre Region...The same region where pokemon collesseum one and two took place! And did I mention I couldn't believe it myself...I was reincarnated into the world of pokemon...I was a bit of a nerd in my after hours after my grueling work life and pokemon was a show and game I loved to watch and play (besides napping all the time) as a hobby back in my old world now real...kinda surreal feeling to be in a literal fantasy world I admired.

"It's nice to see you two Uncle Rob...morning." Our protag had a small smile on his face as accepted the breakfast he was provided by Uncle Rob. He needed a little help finding his fork and spoon but his new uncle was more than glad to lend a hand. "Thank you for the meal...and...such...zzzz-ah! Sorry dozed off a little the...I'm a little behind my 15 hour required ferret naps...boy am I "Slaking" off on my sleep schedule am I right?"

Yeah...my pun was so lame that even the dessert outside suddenly felt a cold chill run down the sandy dunes. Even Uncle Rob forced a strainned and very awkward smile on his face. "T-Thats great! Haha...yeah. You keep working on those puns kid! You got quite a talent!...I think?"

Kudos to San's the skeleton! The pun lord! Who knows? Maybe lame puns might just save my life one day...somehow? Im hopeful...nah...too much trouble but fun nonetheless. "So hows buisness today uncle Rob? You promised to let me help out in the shop when I got better?"

You heard me...I actually WANT to work...surprising no? But all in good reason...I'm too young to be journeying on my own...yet! Plus im practically broke too...working part time for and saving up some cash for my future travel expenses is important if I want to finish the job I was sent here for... Aslo I need to get used to my new body and to move around properly like I used too. I also need more information on this world and region specifically. I need to adapt to this world culture and way of life! Along with the way humans live with pokemon here. "Knowledge is power" like I said before. If I am to become a new citizen in this world. I rather not draw too much attention to myself and if I was born during or before the events of pokemon Collesseum one or two. I rather aid both protagonist on their journey secretly if my job aligned with their personal missions. Anyway third reason I wanted to help out on Uncle Rob's, Outskirt stand was to see if he had any pokeballs for sale. If he kept them in storage for years since no one really needed them. Then I can safely say I am on the first Pokemon Collesseum timeline. However If he sold them regularly to trainers for the Poke Spots, then I might be on the events of before or after Pokemon Collesseum Gale of Darkness's timeline. Either way works...for me. Being on either timeline means I have a future sight on the events that will take place so I can carefully decide on my future plans but...however if It's during after both that can be a good start for me too right? No major criminal organization out to take my pokemon right?...right?...man...now that I said my future plans right now it sounds like such a drag...definetly squeezing in a few nap hour...or two...or three...four...you gey the point. Geez...I hope I don't "Jinx" myself with that aha? You get it?...no? Alright back to story.

"Hmmm? I dunno kid?" Rob wasn't sure what kind of job I can do to help. A majority of his job was serving food to weary travelers, run the gas and power station he owned, and sell pokemon related merchandise those travellers need for their journey. All three required a lot of physical activity if to be done well, and this kid was that...a kid. Most weren't up to actually wanting to work instead of play at his age. "Let me think about it some more. In the mean time how about you come out to the store and watch some T.V. for a change kid. Im sure your pretty bored of staying here doing nothing all day right?"

Oh you have no idea how BORED! I was being stuck in this room all day...since i am awake most of the time now...i still need some entertainment to keep me busy during my rare waking hours. But im keeping my kid persona on. I rather not make Uncle Rob suspicious of me and kick me out. So I feigned innocence and let out a disappointed whimper. "Awww...but I wanna repay you for kindness, Uncle Rob!"

The muscled man just let out a loud laugh before giving me a gentle pat on the head. "You can worry about paying me back when your older. Just don't go all gangster on me when you start meeting all the travelers here...however you can do that on them!"

Heh...too late for one of those things...also you heard him... Threatening and acting all gangster like on those roughneck wanderers is okay! Ain't uncle Rob cool? Dealing with those rough around the edges guys, happens more often than you think in this place. I can't blame him needing to learn when and where to exert his dominance over those guys. He isn't a trainer so all he had was his own man power to help him through his buisness. Seriously I felt those muscles...He can qualify to be a professional body builder at this point...as for me? I rather keep my build lean and quick...its less work on my end.

I just gave my best smile on and nodded. "Alright...I hope Mr. Willie is here for a visit today."

"Your in luck! He just came in today from his recent hunt near the Poke spot today!" Uncle Rob informed as he helped our protag out of bed.

"...How interesting~?" Our chid thought as he grabbed his cane and followed along.

The house or houses in question were large rows of abandoned train carts with their wheels burried in the sand. They all have repurposed and refurbished made into makeshift equivalents of mobile houses next to each other, around a large steel mesh fence around them, for Uncle Rob his house was actually the luxury class kind cart he used for his home and I just happened to be placed in one of the rooms that held passengers during their journeys ride, in fact these train carts we're used like rooms you would find in a your typical western inn. Travelers rent these places to stay for a few days and night before they continue their travels. This gave Uncle a stable income from being the landlord here. the train carts we're happily placed nearby the main engine cart which served as uncle's side buisness. There was even some aged out gas station pumps not far off and solar panels that made use of the natural harsh sunlight, to give Uncle's home and shop much needed free electric power. In the original game you don't really see these extra details due to the fact that in the original programming of the game. The creators didn't want to bother about where Uncle Rob lived and how he handled his buisness in this barren dessert. Thus my guess is the towns and cities now in this now real version of the that spin off game. We're more detailed and filled with areas I haven't seen before, my normal lay out of the areas proving knowledge on the maps here to be quite lacking now that I living this version of pokemon as a game in real life.

Location : Outskirt Stand (My New Home!)

(Pokemon Collesseum : Outskirt Stand ost)

Description : A lonely gasoline stand/dinner/Inn located in the southeastern dessert of the Orre Region. A rest stop for travellers on their journey through Orre.

While I'm at it, I should explain about the place I was reborn in, Orre. From what I remember from the Wikipedia's regarding this...country basically? "Orre is mostly barren dessert with a few oases scattered across the land with one luch forest located north western reaches of the zone. Because of this there are very few towns or people inhabiting these places and long streches on dessert land where no one, even Pokemon, can be found. If any trainers wanted any pokemon. They would have to import them from either Hoenn or Johto. That was until the poke spots we're discovered. Some people have gone as far as creating an under ground cities to avoid the harsh climates of the dessert above, though the major city underground was abandoned and sunk deeper into the earth after events of pokemon colleseum. Despite it's appearance, Orre is the most technologically advanced region due to it's surplass of natural metals that can be mined here."

If you seen the first Pokemon Collesseum protags pretty epic set of wheels...ya know? Those hover bikes from the game. Complete with a side car for his cute Johto starter eeveelution partners. You would agree with what the wikipedia said about the region! But that's my personal opinion...

Unfortunately may I add from what I heard from kind uncle Rob here, when I was asking questions about the region I somehow came into without my knowledge...yeah im playing the amnesia card pokemon mystery dungeon fans...much to my surprise it actualy worked on these adults who found me when I was reincarnated. Being bruised and bleeding to death added to the idea I was just unwanted child left behind to fend for himself...besides I can't just say. "Hi! Im a reincarnated 45 year old man in a kids body, from another dimension!"...yeah just imagine where that takes me...probably more work.

Where was I? Oh yeah Orre's biggest problem...

I want to travel through the world here and experience a awesome pokemon adventures, but...this region is much darker than others and most civilians follow the rule of "Every man for himself" outlook on life due to the harsh environment of the region. (While it doesn't necessarily bother me much seeing I grew up with a similar life style in the society I used to live in) Because of this there are many criminal organizations from various regions, mainly From Hoenn and team Rocket from Johto and kanto, with their own twisted goals all thrive here to build up their forces before sending out to terrorize the world. I thank my lucky stars that i was found by some kind people here...I honestly owe them a great debt I most likely can never pay...but I guess I got some motivation to at least try to...I think...?

Also in place of a Gym circuit and Champion league that most regions had. Or known as the 13 pillars of Authority of a region that watched over their home region. Enforcing the laws and providing protection from criminal organizations that wish to fulfil their selfish ideals. Orre features constant running tournaments where trainers can go to prove themselves and to show how powerful they are. But it was due to this system illegal underground battles can take place without much worry of law inforcement. Allowing these criminal organizations plenty of chances to meet strong trainners and gain a steady supply of trainned pokemon for them reqruit into their teams. It was why Orre citizens are not allowed to leave Orre by the rest ofghe world. We're locked in by regions borders.

Now with that out of the way. Back to regularly scheduled story folks...boy after a dicussion like that I need a nap...but sadly I'll have to put that nap on hold as Me and Uncle Rob made our way into his Dinner/convenience store, and were greeted by voice of the only customer in the store. Also the same man who rents one of the room car's here regulary...

It was a young man around 30-25 with pink spiky hair. Wearing what best could be described as rough modern cowboy street clothes. Btw did I mention the PINK...the color real men wear...Real men wear or in this case grow pink hair! He was sitting down on a chair next to the bar with his head resting on the palm of his hand. His stomach growling loudly...Demanding to be fed...I was just feeling tired from listening to it.

"Sigh...Uncle Rob?! Is your dinner open yet?! I'm super hungry..." This is Rider Willie, the first trainner Wes, the main protagonist of the first Pokemon Collesseum game fought againts. He is also the man I owe my life too. He was the one who found me when I first came to life here. He just happen to find me while out on a night time joy ride. He took me to uncle Rob for medical treatment.

"Welcome back Willie boy! Hope your trip to the poke spot was fruitful one." Uncle greeted Willie like he was his rebellious newphew from what i heard. "How many nights are you planning to stay this time?"

"A whole week old man. Now get the grill started already!"

By his side we're his two fully evolved linoone's. His twin starter pokemon (In Orre where double battles we're the most common style of pokemon battling. Most trainers start out with twin starter pokemon) Who just seemed to decided spend their by lounging on the floor of resturant by their trainners feet. With two evolved linoone's I suspected I might be in the late stages of the first pokemon collesseum time line. But after hearing about the PokeSpot from uncle I might be in it's successor games timeline. Ill need to do some research then.

"Ziggy~! Zag~! Are you here?" I called out to the two linoone who happily beamed and yipped as they quickly came running right into me for cuddles! Man linoone are such cuddly soft(Perfect cuddle buddies to nap with), attention seeking little guys...heh..If possible I just want to snuggle these two all day as much as I wanna sleep all day. "Aww...Your both here to visit me today?...*Nuzzle, Nuzzle* oh!? It's nice to see you too Mr. Willie..." He sent the pink haired man his usual small smile his way as well.

Willie just sweat dropped as he laid his tired head down on the bar counter. "Yeah, yeah...so glad of you to acknowledge my presence...ungrateful, unfunny brat." Willie just decided to man up accept the fact his two cuddly linnone's had higher priority to the kid compared to him.

"Oh cheer up Willie my boy! You know kids just love cuddly pokemon a lot!" Rob, said giving Willie such a powerful pat to the back that it knocked the trainner on to the floor in a groaning, pained mess.

To prove Uncle Rob's point. Our protag just sat in a corner cuddling up to two linoone, who we're being very gentle towards the young boy. Giving him soft nuzzles and licks all over while said hild just laid on top of their fluffy fur for a little rest. The affection they we're giving the young man was sweet enough tl give you diabities if you were allergic to cuteness...

"Just start cooking and feed me old man! Im starving! My pokemon too of course..." Willie just groaned in reply as he lied there motionless on the floor. "I still I dont get it! Ziggy and zag are usually wary of other humands they don't know. They take a long time to warm up to others besides me...yet that kid captured their hearts almost instantly after meeting him for the first time! Makes no sense."

Willie stated as he sat himself right back next to the bar. Remembering the first week he first brought the little brat to the Outskirt stand. When the kid finally woke up after 4 sleepless night of both him and uncle Rob looking after him. He learned the kid had amnesia, not knowing his own name and how he got there, heck he had no idea about the existence of pokemon either! Now that part was just unnatural since everyone, even babies acknowledged the existence of pokemon. Saying they we're just make believe creatures struck a nerve in him. Taking insult to this as a trainner he took out his most harmless looking pokemon, his linoone and introduced them to the boy. Both linoone seeming reluctant to let some unknown boy they never met pet them...took a 180 degree turn when they took a sniff of the boy...he swear the boy had pokenip (like cat nip but for pokemon) and both lunged straight at him, much to both him and Uncle Rob's shock, as both pokemon began to cuddle up to the boy and shower him with affection. He admit he was jealous of how this kid was able to gain not just his starter's trust but the rest of his pokemon team's trust as well almost instantly. (They both struggled to keep his Doodrio away from the child, since it had no Idea how to be gentle with such a fragile child) The fact he can win a pokemon's trust so easily was just another mystery surrounding their unamed boy...the other being his creepy eternal smile he always had on his face...he had never seen the laid back kid frown even once since he rescued him!

"I think it's because he just a kid willie boy!" Rob commented as he got behind the bar and started cooking again for his first customer of the day. "Your pokemon are smart enough to know he ain't no threat!"

"I'll believe it when when it scientificly proven by pokemon professors." Willie relaxed back into his previous position as he awaited uncle's good food! "Still...I gotta admit it's good to see you alive and well kiddo."

"Aww~! You do care about me!" Our protag teased with a innocent smile while hugging himself. The two linoone imitating the boy's action with their own teasing whimpers. "Now you gotta kiss me~!...on second thought never mind...sounds like too much work to walks towards ya for a smooch..and im...so comfy...over here...Zzzzz."

"Wake up kid! It's too early in the morning for a mid afternoon nap!" Did I mention Willie is a active health freak? He seriously invaded my nap hours already. "You two are little traitors too by the way, we got lots of trainning to do later!" Willie deadpanned, as he felt an irritated blood vein pop on his head as he looked at his two starter pokemons.

Our kid just laughed as he lazily woke up upon hearing Willie's reply. He just went back to hugging the two linoone's as he looked back up to the older trainner. "By the way Mr. Willie?"

"Don't call me that kid! I maybe old but!-"

"Your sad lonely virgin on the road Mr. Willie...what else should i call you?" Our protag quickly quipped playfully. Enjoying the pained reaction willie had as arrow with the words "Travelling Virgin" struck deep into his heart.

"N-NOW YOU LISTEN HERE-"

"You still havent banged a girl at 27 yet willie? How long are you going to hold on to that V-card of yours?" Uncle asked feeling concerned for the boy's future as pure and untainted traveling virgin.

"WHAT I DO IN MY PERSONAL LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERNS! GOD DAMMIT!" Willie cried out as he slammed his head into the bar table and started silently weeping in despair.

"There, there Mr. Willie." Our protag with the help of small piggy back ride from the linnones. He gently patted the depressed trainners back. The paws of his starter pokemon doing the same. They knew how much of the virgin nomadic life made it difficult for their trainner to find true love. "...Let it all out..."

If you didn't notice by now. The people of Orre don't exactly hold back their more...mature words around kids like me. It's their culture I guess...but hey im older than I actually appear, so this is nothing new.

"Back on topic, Uncle Said you went...to a poke spot? What's a Poke spot?...Big brother willie?" Urk...calling him big bro was hard when he was much younger than me...mentality speaking.

Though this somehow cheered him up a little. A kid calling him big brother helped him feel younger again! "Well...*Sniffle* im sure you know by now Orre is not a friendly place. The local wild pokemon even more so."

I nodded in agreement...I do live in this super hot dessert and while I was thakfull I had air conditioning In my room...the tempreture outside was torture to basically on anyone (Including me) who isn't used to the weather of this region...I should probably think about getting a tan...but it sounds like too much work.

"You see kid, poke spots are the only places in Orre...our wonderful wasteland we call home. We can find wild pokemon in their natural habitat or whatever." Geez Willie...tell me something I don't already know for years please? "The fact is I was doing some part research, for regional Professor of this region."

Now that was certainly new...willie my new friend. Due tell me more. Im very interested to know now. "What kind of research Big bro Willie? I heard the research Poke Professors do is important!" I asked like a curious child, It's better I lower his gaurd around me by acting like a innocent child. I need as much information on this world as I can get now...even if it is extra work for me to familiarize with it all.

"Curious little brat are ya huh? Heh...I guess if you can promise to call me 'Awesome Sauce, Willie Ryder!' I might just give ya the juicy bit kid-" willie, stated as he tried to act cool and restore his broken and very fragile male pride, by getting a kid to call him...that ridiculous nicknames...yeah you heard him right.

Our unamed protag did his best to keep his nuetral child like poker face on. Trying to hold back the inner CRINGE creeping on to his perfect small smile...can't break character after all. "There is no way in the entire Orre Region I am calling you 'Awesome Sauce, Willie Ryder', THAT I can promise you big bro." The boy said pointing his cane in Willie's direction firmly. Almost bopping him on the nose with the handle.

Trust me, with a lame and uncreative nickname like that...it's probably going to bring you more trouble trouble than It's worth in the long run, willie. Even your linoone starters are giving their own reactions of pokemon style exasperation and or cringe, meaning Willie did this whole so called "Awesome Nickname" (air quotes included) giving, a bit too often for his own good. To the point even his very own pokemon just midly tolerate whatever he ridiculously random tittle he given himself now.

Uncle let out a bellowing laugh hearing my remark, his starters started laughing at him too or to be honest trying to hold back their laughter behind cute fluffy cheeks I was holding on too...so puffy cute! Meanwhile Willie just sweat dropped and glared at me with mild annoyance. Serioust don't get angry at me because you got bad naming sense...but who am I to judge? I got the chessiest puns afterall...so I'll leave the judging Ziggy and Zag! Who both agree his naming sense could use some work...his Dodrio was named...Ostrich by the way...oh the irony, and his Girafarig Tail face...he was on the mark with that one...Im more surprised the giraffe pokemon hasn't double kicked him between the legs for that name yet...maybe one day.

"Sigh...just call me big bro from now on, kay kid?" Said a sad pink haired man as he held his head down low.

"Yes Big brother Willie~!" I just made myself comfortable on the floor next to him, since I wanted to continue cuddling his fluffy linoones...boy sleep is just calling out to me when I have something this fluffy to snuggle with before a nap.

"Where was I?...oh right the Poke Spots." Willie was now facing the bar as Uncle Rob provided him with a simple breakfast sunny side eggs and beacon.

Before any of you ask, no the meat and egg are not made from pokemon much to my relief. There are actual normal animals in this world that served as the main source of food for the humans and pokemon alike of this world. Cows, pigs, chickens, fish, certain crustaceans like crabs, lobsters and even shellfish! Existed in this world...but at lower quantities and less diversed species. You wont see regular Lions, wolves, wild bison etc. Out in the wild, my best guess thanks to their evolutionary competition with the bio magical creatures we know as Pokemon. These regular animals haven't had many chances to climb up the evolutionary ladder and diversify. It is mostly thanks to human races raising and preserving the majority of them in captivity, they haven't become extinct now. Before I forget, eating pokemon as food is considered a extreme form of Taboo... It only makes sense in a world that revolves around these creatures that harming to them is a serious sin. Even so...there are always those who break them, but luckily they we're very few. Only pokemon in the natural wild environment feed on each other like any normal food chain. But at least they are discreet about it and make sure to bury the remains somewhere they can return to the earth a new out of respect. But that was something I learned later when I was older.

"Professor wanted me to take a few blood samples of the pokemon living in the poke spots." Willie said in between chewing his food. "And surprise, surprise for us to learn kid. That the pokemon from the poke spots...are not originally actually from the wilderness of Orre! Hah! You should have seen the look on the gobsmacked prof's face when discovered that!"

Now that was news to me...in the game during XD gale's of darkness. The origins of the poke spots and how they came to be, were never explained. They were only recently discovered 5 years after the first game. Like I said before, Orre's harsh environment makes it almost completely barren of any natural wild pokemon. Majority of the one's trainers use are either imported or bought from professional breeders in Agate village. Willie told me himself a while back his two starters (best birthday gifts from his parents.) were from a ranch there, where they we're domestically breed for Orre's high in demand poke market.

"The wild feral Pokemon we see in the Poke spots kid, are actually the descendents of imported pokemon once raised and owned by trainners." Willie said taking a huge bite of his eggs. Uncle Rob placed two bowls of poke food for Ziggy and Zag. I reluctantly had to let go since they needed their morning breakfast.

"Wait...this means the pokemon found in poke spots...are trainner pokemons that became feral?" I was definitely curious now...this information on how wild pokemon started appearing in a Poke free region like Orre. Could prove useful to me later when I wanna catch some pokemon there one day...I'll be needing to form my own minature mob of pokemon associates to help me combat the more hostile opponents for my job. I normally work alone but that style won't last me long here in this world.

"Huh?...didn't think a little squirt like you would get it?" Willie eyed me suspiciouly.

Dang it...I needed to work on my acting skills, I forgot my appearance doesn't match my actual mental age now...Im getting sloppy..."W-wow!..Ziggy and Zag sound super hungry! I hope Uncle Rob gave you enough?"

"Don't worry little guy, I made sure I gave them quite a bit of extra poke chow empty bellies." Uncle recieved the cries of appreciation from the linoones, who happily munched on their meal. Willie meanwhile released the reast of his team, his Girafarig and Dodrio we're out from their pokeballs and into the dinner as they happily munched on the bowls of poke food Robert offered them.

Willie was still giving me the suspicious look...but it soften a little when he saw me happily greeting his cuddly Girafarig and squaking ostrich bird pokemon. "Kay?...anyway yeah kid. Me and prof. learned these pokemon actually descendents of pokemon released by trainers fpr one reason or another. Beflre breeding with other freed pokemon, filling these poke spots with their descendants. That's why a majority of the wild pokemon caught there have such unatural egg moves...can't believe no one was curious enough to research the damm origins of these spots 6 years ago. Then again Team Snag'em and Cipher did quite a number on Orre till our so called heroes dealt with them last year."

Wait what?...Care to repeat that Willie?-is not something I should say even though im very curious now. Gotta play inoocent card as long as i can..."Team...Snag'em? Cipher? What are those creepy names about Big bro?" 6 years ago...and last they were dealt with a year ago...if my guess is right? XD Gale of darkness started 5 years after the events of the first game. That was when the popularity of the poke spots was at it's peak and uncle sold pokeballs regularly to trainers who made the treek to explore them.

"That's right! You have amnesia...plus there is a chance your not originally from Orre." Uncle Rob said as he started cooking up some more plates of food as the occupants of the Cart Rooms started coming for there share of the amazing three times a day, meal included in their rent. "Basically both are bad news kid. Both are criminal organizations that once terrorized Orre six years ago...seven if you include the year our regional heroes Wes and Rui took to thwarted their plans."

Wes and Rui...yes those are the main characters/ protagonist of the first game. Wes being the trainer who weilded the Snag Machine (Which he stole) that had the ability to transform pokeballs into snag balls, allowing him to capture other trainers pokemon...mainly the shadow pokemon who are the focus of this game, now reality to me...I'm beginning to have a idea of what my future job will be related about now.

"Yep! Your Uncle hit the nail on the head with that one little brat. Team Snag'em was a organization of pokemon thieves, who steal the highly trainned pokemon from trainers, before selling them into those damm black markets."

From how Willie states it...the demand for already trainned pokemon must be high in underground battling and illegal organizations. I doubt these kinds of trainers actually bother to raise they own pokemon...they most likely break the spirirts of already trainned ones and make them their battling slaves for their nefarious goals.

"I personally Knew, Wes. Met him when he was just starting his plans to end Team Snag'em's nation wide poke theft scheme. That motor bike brat sure did rise to greatness with his partner, Rui. His Umbreon and Espeon are ridiculously fucking trained battling beast! Damm did he give me along with Ziggy and Zag a run for our money!" Willie stated as he chugged an entire glass of cold orange juice in a few gulps. "Who says Umbreon was a purely defensive pokemon?! It hits hard like a freaking battering ram! That Espeon's psychic abilities are nothing to scoff at either."

That is definite proof im not on the first Pokemon Collesseum' s time line if Wes along with Rui, became heroes to the entire Orre region already...now how about Micheal and his actions? Did the battle against Cipher and their ultimate shadow Pokemon ended yet? "So Team snag'em was a group of poke thieves...scary~" yeah...I hate acting like such a kid for this...but work is work. "But you mentioned something about Cipher? Are they bad guys too big bro Ryder?"

"HAH! They we're even worse kiddo!" Willie snapped his fingers in frustration. "Turns out they the masterminds behind team Snag'em's plans. They just supplied them pokemon to carry our their goals. Cipher was the one pulling all the strings."

"They were thorn in Orre's history woth criminal groups. Until last year that is...what happened to them and who defeated their entire organization was kept a tightly kept secret from the public." Uncle Rob said passing some food to his other tenants in the dinner. "But thanks to whoever spear headed their demise, Orre's crime rate has plummeted since. Wes and Rui returned 3 months after that, and with the help and a few generous donations from Orre's goverment and people. They created a new whole organization, who's soul purpose is to protect Orre from any other criminal invasions. That Organization founded by We is called the 'Future Hope Foundation' or F.H. Foundation for short. They now protect Orre 24/7 with hand picked Elite and Veteran class trainners to put a stop to Orre's criminal history. They are still under construction but in one or two and maybe even three years from now. This region might have decent law enforcement helping keep the rowdy rift, raft in line!"

"And good thing they are here! Orre has been developing faster than any suspected when Wes starter the F.H. Foundation. In a few more years once all criminal organizations still rooted in Orre's underground are gone. The pokemon world league will allow Trainers and citizens to both travel in and outside of Orre across the international boarders in other reagions." Willie, stated as Rob gave him another refill of his orange juice. "I'm hoping Wes cleans up this region before I start growing grey hair! Due to Orre's bad rep! No citizen here is legally allowed to leave our boarders and into other regions. Don't get me wrong, I love my home...but even I want to go out and see the world. It was only thanks to Wes asking the other regions about us people of Orre, to be given chance to step on foreign soil do we have hope for a bright future...he was spot on with the name 'Future Hope Foundation.' He has the entire region's support."

Okay I understand everything now thanks to the information they provided me. One I was born into the events, after both games. Team Snag'em and Cipher are no longer terrorizing Orre. Wes and Rui we're not present in Micheal's journey in the second game, because in reality they were out of the region. Making a appeal to other regions to allow the people of Orre into their lands. Micheal's journey has been kept a secret, probably because he was much younger than Wes when he fought Cipher...plus the research about the shadow pokemon has been kept as a nation wide secret. They never mentioned anything about the snag machine or the shadow pokemon themselves so both Wes and Micheal's missions we're preformed very discreetly. Keeping the methods they took from being known world wide...if the other regions and or citizens of Orre learn about about a machine that allows you to steal another trainners pokemon. Man the criminal world would just love to do everything in their power to get that gadget...along with the research on how to make souless pokemon battle slaves...Orre might become closed off to the rest of the world forever. I can see why Wes decided to create Future Hope as a means to hidding the truth and give this region hope...Micheal most likely works for Wes as a secret agent or something. Seeing his existence is pretty much not known to the entire region like his...it's a possibility...will have to find this out myself.

But in any case...in short...im royaly screwed...why you ask? Well one, this means all my previous knowledge on the events of both games won't be as much help now in choosing my actions. Also two...my knowledge on the true events of both games now works against me...it's obvious both Wes and Micheal are trying to keep the existence of the snag machine and shadow pokemon a tightly lid secret. If words get out some unknown kid who popped out of nowhere, somehow knew the true events of what really happened againts both Team Snag'em and Cipher...ill get dragged away somewhere for questioning...or worse be never allowed to leave Orre. I am not gonna let myself be tied down by someone else's rules. Yep with what I know i'm a nation wide threat to Future Hope Foundation...I better keep a low profile from now on...I need to be careful of what I know and keep it a closely gaurded secret. Last thing I need is the Heroes of Orre going on a nation wide man hunt for me while I go do my job...had enough of that since it lead to my demise last time.

I made up my mind...to fill the void within me so I can obtain my peaceful rest...I need to be mindful of how I act and what I shall say from now on. Paranoid yes...but a little paranoia might just be good for me until I'm out of Orre and away from Wes and Micheal clutches. Don't get me wrong, they are good fellas...but even im not letting them interfere with my future plans.

"By the way...your practicality going to be living here from now on brat, are you?" Willie asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Pretty much." I replied as I hugged my knees and sat next to the linoone's who focused their attemtion back to me one more. "I even offered to work for my keep here. I rather not become some helpless parasite to Uncle Rob."

"Don't think like that kid! I took you in because you needed help...and im not some cold hearted man who would leave a homeless kid out in the cruel dessert of Orre." Ain't uncle Rob the coolest new uncle you can ever hope for? Kind and strong...i like him alot! He a very good fella.

"Thats without a given...but if your planning on staying. We better start thinking of a name we can call ya. I think just calling ya brat isn't fair on ya."

Wow...Willie just started to notice that now after an entire month of calling me nothing but Brat, squirt and or kid?

"Willie my boy got the right idea! I can formally adopt ya kid, but we're going to need to give you a name for that..." Uncle Robert begun listing possible names he can call me by in his head.

Thatt when Willie snapped his fingers, as a brilliant name came into his head. "I know! How about-"

I crossed my arms into a X shape along with Ziggy and Zag. "...Rejected..." Ziggy and Zag made their cries, which I can guess translate to "Rejected" as well.

Naturally and...unexpectedly, Willie's response was to fall flat on his face onto the cold hard floor anime style. "But I haven't said anything yet-?!"

"Really? Knowing you...you might have mentally decided call me, Willie Ryder Jr. That is for certain..not happening. Besides it's uncle Rob adopting me. So it wouldn't make much sense if I was named after you...I am not your son...and you are not my father." I said that last part with a star wars theme implied to it. Hehe...willie just turned his back away from me as he sipped his glass of orange juice with a bendy straw provided by Robert. He hung his head low in disappointment as his two linoone patted his back in comfort.

I almost feel sorry for him...almost.

"He got you there again Willie boy...I should probably keep score." Rob teased of the idea on making a score board of how many times I can win a argument against willie.

"By the way? What's your last name Uncle Rob?" I asked, if I was going to construct a background and new Identity for myself...I guess it be easier if i had my new family name.

"Hmm? It's walker my boy! Im so glad your on board on letting me adopt ya! I always wanted a little boy to raise myself..." Robert had to admit...it get pretty lonely without having family around. He was a orphan when he started his humble stand. He had to work many hard years to bring it to the grandeur it was today.

"Then I already have a name we can use. I can somewhat recall a story I loved, about a unlucky boy searching for family and a bit of adventure i must say...I think it would suit me just fine." I said...Walker...there was only one name that I want to honour with my new life as new a face in the pokemon world. Just before I leave the memories of my past life behind for now as I continue to walk forward as always. Just like him...the odds are stacked against me before I can make my journey. Im both both blessed and cursed upon my birth...this is the name I shall use from now on. "Call me Allen, Allen Walker. A pleasure to meet you both."

Location : Agate Villiage

Description : Is a small, lush foresf villiage located in north central Orre. A large river runs past the towm, accounting for it's abundance of flora in a area thay is primarily dessert. The terrain in the villiage is also fairly mountainous as it located near westernmost edge of Mt. Battle.

From my studies and previous world knowledge. Agate village is primarily a retirement destination for elderly pokemon Trainers and civilians. But majority are senior pokemon trainers who have retired from professional trainning. However, most keep their pokemon with them in poke ranches, living out their peaceful days with treasured companions.

Many young trainers visit Agate, either because they have relatives there or because they seek wisdom of their elders, who in Orre are treated with greatest respect by youth. In Orre they are treated with love and respect like superstar Guru's. Which I appreciate a lot...in my old world the elderly are usually seen as hindrance and sadly it was shared thought in a world where the new and the youth have the most power. In this pokemon world however...that idea seems to be flipped due to these elder trainers. Agate Villiage being the most influential place for pokemon knowledge learned only through years of experience, You won't find in the internet data or In books.

Agate is also the only Area in all of Orre, Pokemon Ranches are found. These places are perfect for breeding pokemon and rehabilitating shelter Pokemon for adoption. The calm peaceful environment is just perfect for it. This the main reason why so many elderly people from Orre retire here. In a way Agate is much lager than the limited programming of the game in my world portrays. From what Uncle says there about 36-45 Ranches give or take some are smaller than others.

"So this is where you get your farm freshed goods for you cooking, Uncle Rob?" Allen asked as he rode onto Roberts big strong shoulders, he still considered a child so Allen needed his new dad to act as guide and guardian for now. He didn't really mind being carried since it meant less work for him to walk all the way up to the villiage using the forest pathway up. Reason is because most vehicles are not allowed in the untainted forest of Agate. Allen, thinks it's just a way to prevent contaminating the pure area via vehicle a pollution.

In fact Allen's clothing had change now over the months he was officially adopted. He now wore a blue shirt, with a blue bow tie and black pants with suspenders attached to them. (Basically the stereotyped nerd boy look) His hair and way he wore those clothes was still a little messy. Like he just woke up this morning in them! But Allen was most comfortable with what he was wearing now anyway. He still kept his treasured cane (which he never parts with despite being too long for him...he mostly carries it like a staff more than a walking cane) in his right hand caressing the pokeball sized and shaped gem gently with his left hand. He had a small blue shoulder bag with him as well.

Agate was in fact the only area in the entire Orre region, where food could be grown. Because of the region is mostly dessert, orre has quite huge shortage of food products. Only 30% of the food found in stores are grown straight from Agate Village. The other 70% of food sold supplies are all imported from other regions. We exchange rare minerals mined here in Orre for food. Since food is the most high in demand product the region needs to prioritize It the most.

"Yep! Allen, Agate Village's local farmers market has the best tasting and cheapest farm fresh good you can buy in all of Orre. While the imported stuff I get is good, nothing beats some home grown veggies and fruits from Agate farms." Uncle Rob said as we entered a special plaza in Agate where Farmers. (Mostly the Elder trainers who took the life of simple farming and or gardening as a past time/job. (Not that it mattered really...these Elder trainers are all either Elite and or Veteran class trainners. So their savings from battles over the years is immense. I mean it...these guys were loaded with enough cash to live a care free life until their time comes eventually.) "Now first things...first-Aha! Elder Eagun! Berry master For! It's nice to see you both again."

Rob bowed to two old men minding a simple stand filled with fresh berries, fruits and vegetables. One the old man wore a purple robe and had long gray hair and quite the impressive beard and mustance combo ever. A sleeping pikachu was happily napping on his lap. The other elder man next to him was bald and wore simple outdoor clothes. On his shoulder was a tailow preening his feathers as he kept close eye on the berries for sale today.

"Oh?! Robert my boy! Good to see you again." Eagun greeted with a smile as he saw his old friend return for fresh produce today.

"Who's that kid next to you? Is he the lost boy little boy you mentioned? I heard you adopted him and became a father now." Berry master For said gently as he held his cane with one hand.

"Yes I am Uncle Robert's new son. My name is Allen, Allen Walker. Nice to meet you highly respected elders." Allen greeted politefully, with a very well executed gentelman's bow with his fedora placed on his chest.

I knew how important both of the people are in the game and in Wes' s journey. Elder Eagun is responsible for teaching Wes how the Relic stone found in Relic forest can ne used to purify evil and awaken the sealed heart of a shadow pokemon. While berry master here gives free berries to those in need of them in the game. I can't count how many times I was thankful for his support when I was fighting in the game version of this world. Those berries I let my pokemon hold really turned the tide on certain more troublesome foe's pokemon gimmicks.

"Oh?! What a polite young lad." Eagun seemed to approve of my bow as I stood back up with the best smile I had. "Nice to meet you Allen, I am Eagun, I help run my own pokemon day care with my wife back home. But I also sell fresh vegetables we grow on our personal garden...and this is my partner/long time friend Chu the pikachu."

Upon hearing her name the elderly pikachu let out a greeting squeak in return to Allen who started petting her head. "Wow so soft...and squishy hehe."

"Indeed, that bow was quite impressive. Nice to meet you Allen. I am the berry master of this quiet villiage, My name is For." Greeted berry master as he held out a hand to his companion. Tailow quietly chirped and landed on the paml of his hand. "This is my long time friend Glider the Tailow."

Tailow greeted allen by flying on top of his head and started preening his hair. "Hey that tickles ahaha!"

Eagun and berry master seemed more impress by the fact I got their pokemon to warm up to me very quickly.

"My, Glider is such a stubborn little bird. He rarely preens anyone else besides me. But he seems quite tolerable with you." For was indeed happy to see his tailow get along with Allen...cause usually he squaks quite loudly and scare away kids he isn't familiar normally. (His grand children being the only exception)

"Chu, as well. She mostly shy around new people. The boy has quite the talent of soothing the pokemon around him." Eagun said as the men started notice all the pokemon in the plaza look at Allen with mild interest and curiosity.

"Allen always had that ability, we discovered his talent for attracting pokemon. In fact pokemon just seem to relax around him." Rob said as he started looking over some fresh berrier and veggies on sale. Putting down his new son back on the ground. "He handles all my tenants pokemon feeding time, his very prescence makes those battle hungry little guys behave themselves for once. Haven't had a pokemon bar fight in 6 months now."

"Is that the thruth Robert?" Berry master asked, getting a brief nodd from Rob as he picked out a couple berry crates.

"...They say pokemon are naturally friendly towards skillful and loving trainers. It would seem your boy might become a skilled trainer one day..." Eagun said as he watched several other pokemon gather around Allen. Investigating the boy in their own way before showing him some affection, much to the elder Trainers amusement. "I wonder?"

"Anyway what are you looking for today, Robert? The usual?" For asked as he began discussing about his produce and catching up with some small chit chat with Eagun and Robert.

Allen, meanwhile just yawned feeling tired already. It was close to mid-day already and he was looking around the place to take a relaxing early nap...but that's when heard a familiar tune...a very relaxing one. "...Wait? I know know that tune." It was a gentle tune played with a ocarina and seemed to draw Allen towards it with it's mystical energy. Quickly telling the pokemon around him he wanted to check on something on his own.

He started following it on foot for the source of the melody. Walking deeper and deeper into the woods as he left Robert and the elders behind. Minutes turned into hour and his stamina was fading...before he knew it.

"Yep...im lost." Allen sweat dropped as he found himself tired and alone in the some of the deepest parts of the woods surronding agate. "So much for that plan...now what do?"

Looking around...he saw a large ancient tree. That had it's root sprawled all over the ground and on the large hill it grew on. It had some comfortable looking shade and was the perfecy place for a quick nap before decided to back track to where he once came but...once he approached it. He didn't expect was the tree...to come to life! On it's own too! The roots started parting as it revealed some hidden path way underneath it. The same mystical energy the drawn him (and got him lost) towards the blasted forest was at It's strongest within.

"Okay? I feel like whoever legendary pokemon who sent me here is up to something right about now...hmmm?" Allen, was mentally debating whether or not he should follow through and enter the forest path presented him but..."Welp...i got nothing better to do...plus this shouldn't be too surprising considering who I work for...meh I'll bite..."

Allen, casually found the extra tiny amount of stamina he needed deep within his soul to walk...again...through the forest path. Until he saw a light through the tunnel and there...he saw it..surprise, surprise...more forest...but this one was much more magical looking than the one he been through. The trees surronding the cylinder, moss covered shrine at the center were so large and lush! I could feel the nature power flowing through this place. There was such a large flower field growing around it, it tickled me when I had to walk right through it. I had no idea where I was at the time, because this was my first time through this part of thw woods...but Allen no surprise was by the stong shrine as he seemed to be feeling it around, being blind he mostly investigates things around his enviroment through touch and his sense of hearing.

Pokemon Colleseum : Relic Stone ost (Ocarina instrumental)

Location : Relic Stone

Description : it is said the legendary pokemon known as Celebi, has one landed here. The nature power this pokemon display, gave Agate villiage it's flourishing forest environment. The stone shrine placed in the heart of this forest is devoted to Celebi.

"The shape of this stone...and the beauty of this ancient looking forest?...this Is the location of Relic Stone isn't it? Does that mean the cave path I went through was Relic Cave?" Allen said with wonder as he looked through the entire area to confirm he was indeed in the relic shrine...the same shrine used to purify the hearts of shadow pokemon Wes, Rui and Micheal snagged on their journey through Orre.

He was considering of investigating the area further for personal reasons...being one possibly meeting the legendary he contracted to. But...the music became quite soothing...and his body was super tired from walking all the way out here. "*Yawwn!* Man im bushed...maybe I could...take a quick...*Yawn*...nap right here..."

He looked to the Relic stone and it seemed quite comfy looking. Plus there was the shade of the trees above it that blocked off just the right amount of sun above...it was perfect enough in his opinion. "Hey Rocky? You...ugh...don't mind if I take a quick nap right don't ya?" Naturally as a rock...well sacred shrine statue. He got no verbal reply. "Hmm...I'll take that as a yes then."

And with that out of the way...Allen, sat cross legged near the relic stone with his back perfectly straight. He held his cane in his lap and nodded off to sleep. Enjoying the soothing melody surrounding him like a gentle lullaby.

A few hours later

Allen, was in a dream like state...nothing more than a soul embraced by the very same dark abyss he used to somewhat rest peacefully within. His soul took form of his presently naked human form holding hugging his knees close to chest. With one hand holding his treasured cane in his right hand.

Despite momentarily enjoying the peaceful void of nothingness surronding him...his chest fealt heavy once more...relentlessly yearning for something he didnt know. "Way to break up a good nap me..sigh...what is wrong with me? What is that's keeping me from a truly peaceful slumber?"

That's when...he heard a familiar voice...or rather...giggle. "...That voice...?"

"Allen...Allen? Wake up now..." the same ladies voice tried to gently wake him up.

"Hmm...NAH! Im quite comfortable-*Yawn* here...I'll continue with my nap lady...im trying to break...*yawn*...my record of a 3 hour nap to four...im busy."

The feminine voice seemed to groan a little by his resoonse. "...Allen? Allen!"

"...Five more...minutes...hours...tops okay lady?"

"ALLEN!" Her voice became...well not so sweet and gentle anymore. More annoyed and frustrated now.

"...your one annoying alarm clock lady..." Allen reached around rather lazily. "Where's the off switch on you?"

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

Allen woke up immediately after that one..."...how troublesome can that lady get..." Groaning but with a smile. Our boy slowly sat up while streching his back. "If it's not enough to wake me from one eternal nap...she bothering me with two...hmm?"

Allen, suddenly heard the faint sounds of birds sqwuaking in the distance. Looking up he saw a small group of pidgey...most likely those raised by one of the ranches...traveling in V shaped formation above him. He was gonna just watch them fly a little above the clouds...but...the Melody around the relic stone suddenly vanished out of nowhere.

"Umm...what happened to the music-" That's when he heard it...the sound of...voices? Voices accompanied by static and some buzzing in his head.

"D-*Buzz*Don't-*Buzz* Make me *Buzzzz* flock around!"

"But big-*Buzz* Bro! Im-*Buuuzzzz*-ired!"

"No!"

"Y-*buzz* no-*buzz* Fun!"

Following the direction of the voices...above? He looked up and saw the flock of pidgey talking with one another...their voices like there filtered through a radio.

"W-what the?" Allen's eternal smile twiched a little...especially since he heard more voices around him. They were from some pokemon wondering around the woods everywhere...and they seemed to be getting more clearer and clearer. "My ears must be tired?! I...I didn't think it was possible to take too many...naps." although Allen was calm on the outside...he was a little panicked on the outside. He quickly pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm his nerves by rubbing the sides of his forehead. "What's going on?"

"WAAAHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" That cry snapped him of his thoughts. Quickly peeking behind the Relic stone he saw...the somewhat blurry ball of brown...cream colored fur running towards him. It was a Eevee...a panicked one on the run as at such a high speed...with some kind of herbal plants with curled leaves in his mouth. Besides him running away from something...how he was able to talk with his mouth full was another mystery.

He watched silently as the Eevee quickly made his way to the Relic Stone and hid behind it...with hs back turned as peeked from it as well...not noticing Allen was right next to him.

"Phew!...I-I think I lost him-huh?" The Eevee fluffy tail bumbed into something...and that something was Allen...who was quietly looking down at him with a smile. Eevee quickly turned around and a pair of blood red eyes met his Allen's sky blue one's.

There was a awkward silence between them...neither making a move or even trying to speak...until Allen decided to break the silence.

"Yo!...this is...rather awkward...hows it? Going? Yeah...hmm? A red eyed...Eevee? Thats rare." Allen tried to lighten up the situation with some witty puns...only to be met by more silence. "...Are you really just gonna stand there while uh..."Stare Down" at ya short fluff?"

That caught the Eevee's attention. "Waaah?!- a human?! Grrrr! Who are you-wait did you just call me short fluff?! How long have yoh been there?!"

"Just being honest little fella." Allen shrugged as he began tapping his chin. "As for...who I am? Ain't that the million dollar question? Well a small introduction is on order then!"

Allen faced Eevee with his same smilling and relaxed expression. "Names, Allen. Allen Walker little feela. As for my likes and dislikes? I got many of those...what I dislike is to work too much in one day perhaps? As for...hobbies? I like to lay around...take in a good nap or two. As for my dreams of the future?...nah~ I rather not bore you with the details. Pleasure to meet you."

A cold wind blew past Eevee as a bead of sweat dropped from his head. He gave the weird human in ftont of him a deadpanned look. "...The only useful information I got from that introduction was your name is Allen and your heck of a lazy human boy."

"Lazy? Nah! I take insult to that...Im just more...selectively appreciative of the sleeping arts is all." Allen smiled widely. "Won a few gold thropies for being that good at it!"

"...That's nothing to be proud of and is also just a fancy way of saying your SUPER LAZY! Also another thing-wait...did, DID YOU YOU JUST UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS SAYING?! How is that even possible?!" Asked a rather shell shocked Eevee.

With another shrug, Allen simply answered. "I dunno? Yiu tell me. I just started hearing voices of pokemon around the time you came around. Either that or...this is one heck of a screwy day dream my nogging thought up magically talking Eevee?"

"Dont call me that!"

"Kay...how's about little fella?"

"I rather not be called that."

"How about Eevee pronounced backwards?"

"Still a no you weird human being. Plus my species name is a palindrome! It's pronounced and spelled the same way even when turned around backwards." Eevee growled.

"Not much of a fan of humans and has a smart noggin on his shoulders? I can respect that...Then how about "Vee" as a nickanme? Saying Eevee a bit of a mouthful..." Allen yawned as he started tl feel rather tired already. "wow...this is the longest conversation I had with a pokemon before. Also the first decent conversation with a pokemon I ever had. So that's really saying something!"

"That's-ugh...I guess...that name is fine now...better than all others you thought of."

"Meh~ They can't all be winners." Thats when Allen gave the eevee a critical eye. "So...since you asked me quite a few questions, Vee. How about I ask some of mine in return eh? It's only fair I get some answers too right? Equivalent exchange you see?" Allen replied as he tapped his cane into his other hand as he held it with his right hand.

"Err..." Vee wasn't so sure...he never really liked humans after...a certain experience of being owned by one. But...he guess he could entertain the human who seemed to be quite tolerant of him and this insane situation...he wasn't even going on about how rare his species was! Most humans tend to get over excited at the sighting of rare pokemon like him...either that or he was just to lazy to care and just went with the flow of things...he got nothing to lose from answering a honest question or two. "Fine...you can ask one-no two! Questions! Nothing more and nothing less. After answering both questions, im out of here straight after alright?"

Allen gave it a little thought and smiled. "Hmmm-It's a fair deal! So question one...what are you doing here, Vee?" Thats question seemed to catch the Eevee's attention. "Cause it doesn't seem like your going on out on a casual strole through the woods with how you look and all." Allen stated with a observant eye as he noticed the rather dirty apperance of the evolution pokemon. He took note on the muddy paws and lower body fur covering the little guy. Aslo the herbs he had clenched between his teeth.

Vee visibly tensed seeing this human boy was more observant than he looked as he noticed even the smallest details on him. "I-i was...gathering herbs for my herd...they are from very special villiage just for the pokemon with specials needs within a pokemon shelter." Vee admitted honestly. "They we're lacking some medical...supplies this month and while...I dont trust most of the humans there. However I don't let my dislike for them stop me from trying to help them out time to time...it's for my herd anyway...even if im not allowed outside the shelter grounds." Vee mumbled that last part out.

"Pretty noble of ya, Vee. Most tend to get their judgment and morals clouded when hate is involved...I respect the way your able to put aside your hatred for the health of your herd...I respect that." Allen, was indeed impressed by Vee's personal maturity to set aside his hatred for the greater cause for his herd.

Vee, a little taken back hy the praise actually blushed bashfully asa boy would and just scratched the back of his head a little. "Er...geez...thanks? I guess."

"Mighty welcome...now for my second and final question." Allen's gaze sharpened and this caused Vee to go rigid in respone. "Who are the imbeciles after ya? Ya know...the one's who we're beating ya up before you got here?"

"Th-there isn't anybody after-"

"Dont bother lying to me, Vee." Allen, quickly cut off Eevee's words. He noticed the bruises on his body hidden beneath the dirt and mud covering him. Mainly the bite and scratch marks he was trying to cover up. "I maybe...rather lazy admittedly. But im not that ignorant. Don't bother hidding those bruises ya got either...I also heard you also scream "leave me alone!" Earlier so that's enough proof for even a lazy ass guy like me to connect the dots that someone or some pokemons are after ya."

Eevee was about protest when they heard voices from behind the relic rock.

"Where are ya you little brat!? I ain't done playing around with ya yet!" Screamed a rather mean and large looking Ekans coming into the area. Accompanied by two Ratticate with him.

"Yeah! We gotta pay ya back for entering our territory without permission ya hear!" Said one Ratticate.

"And don't go saying that forest belong to now one speech again ya hear!" Said the other Ratticate.

"My word isss law ya hear! Ssso come out already and fight me like a man you dick head! Someone like me gotta show you how to respect a guy like me!" Ekans was rather arrogant to say something like that. Viewing quite high and mighty.

Allen and Vee just peeked behind the stone with rather unamused expressions. (Which was rather hard to tell since Allen was smilling...but his smile dropped a little when he overheard those pokemon talk.)

"Im just gonna take a guess here and say. Those are the idiots who we're after ya, Vee?" Allen pointed his cane at the so called idiotic pokemon in questions.

"Ugh...yeah...they belong to a certain elder trainers grandson...the kid's kinda of a punk with a attitude problem that is shared by his pokemon as well. He lets his pokemon to wreck havoc whenever he is forced to visit Agate village...they act like they own the place and im sick of it!" Vee, growled with venom in his voice. Truth be told his herd have been a particularly targeted by Ekans gang often. "I can't help out my herd when those guys keep harassing me when I go out to forage!"

"Hmmm? I guess even pokemon can become bullies..." Allen gave it some thought as a idea came to his head. "Tell ya what? If I make these block heads leave you alone...you will lead me out of this forest? Ya seem to know the area quite well and you see...im lost basically. Just lead me to a path back to Agate villiage and I'll solve your little problem here."

"W-wait?! Your a pokemon trainer?! These guys are though! Are your sure your-"

"Im not hearing a no so..." Gathering his strenght Allen left the safety behind the relic rock and made his way towards the three pokemon. "Also...I ain't no trainer. I ain't got any pokemons on me either. But I know a thing or two on how defend myself against block heads in over their heads like this." Allen stated as he held his cane behind him. Casually walking towards the three surprised pokemon.

"Wait what?!" Vee cried out in shock. This weird little human he just met moments ago...was planning to fight these pokemon head on?! Bare handed even!

"Who the fuck are you little human!?" Asked the Ekans...a little confused to why a human kit was here all alone I the woods.

"That's some foul mouth ya got there buddy...do yah kiss ya mother with that mouth?" Allen teased agitating the three pokemon. "I oughta wash it out with soap."

"Who the heck is human?! How dare ya talk to our boss like that!"

"Ya! Do you wanna get wrecked son?!"

"I sssmell no pokemon on ya. Ssso you must not be a trainer! Are you brain dead? Cause you have no chance in beating power house pokemon like me and crew here alone little human! Give up eevee and we promise not to wreck ya too much! I can sssmell him from here! Ssso dont bother hidding him from me!" Ekans was able to tract Vee easily by smell like most snakes do with their tounges.

Vee meanwhile was petrified behind the Relic Stone...he was honestly afraid to take on these guys again seeing how badly they beat him last time. They were well trained pokemon with ekans close to evolving! He wanted to run and hide...but he was worried for the human boy. He may not like humans much...but he aint cold hearted to leave some human kit at the mercy of tree strong pokemon who could hurt him quite badly. "Dammit...move legs! We gotta help him!" Eevee mentally yelled for his frozen body to move.

Ost : Mobtale Spear of Justice by Ghost (YouTube)

"Yeah...you three egg heads talk to much. All bark...but no bite. Acting all high and mighty like ya own the place...when in truth your just a bunch of meduim sized fishes in a tiny pond." Allen, shook his head in disapointment. "The real world bigger than ya think fellas. Looks like I have to knock your pride down a little and show you how there WILL be always someone stronger than you."

"What was that?! That's it! Im gonna poison you so hard you-" Ekans threatened as he was ready to poison the human kit with poison fang...only to be tounge tied when the said human accelerated quickly towards his side in a great display of speed.

"Im gonna teach you egg heads three important lessons in a street fight my god father thought me." With a peaceful smile on his face. Allen, uppercutted the Ekans using his gem handle cane with quite a display of strength as he was able to knock Ekans up into the air. Much to everyone's shock. "Lesson one! Catch your opponent off gaurd!"

"GAH?!"

"BOSS!?"

"WOAH?!"

All the pokemon we're both impressed and shocked by what Allen had done.

"Lesson two! When a opportunity presents itself!" Allen, held his cane like a baseball bat as a rather sadistic smile came to his face. "...never hesitate to take it. "

With a powerful swing to the middle of his head, Allen sent Ekans flying into a tree trunk hard. Almost knocking it out as it coiled around itself to sound the pain it recieved.

"Those are two basic rules in a street fight you should always keep in mind ya hear?" Allen, replied in a teach along tone as he checked his cane a little. Making sure it hasn't bent out of shape.

Vee meanwhile was taken back by the human boys display of courage and strenght. He was able to knock down their boss without much effort...like he was just a mild annoyance to him.

"You bastard! Your gona pay!" Ratticate yelled as he charge in with "Quick Attack".

Allen, quickly doged by jumping to the side as he took his battle stance with cane in hand. "Guess the lesson continues then huh? Alright...lesson three."

"Stand still!" Ratticate yelled as he charged in once more.

Allen skillfully side stepped at the right momment. Holding his cane out at a angle to trip the Ratticate. "Don't recklessly charge in without a plan in mind. It could lead to your own "Down Fall" literally!"

The high speed the rat pikemon used came at a great disadvantage to him as he fell face first to the ground very hard after he tripped over Allen's cane. Skidding rather painfully on his face till he came crashing Into his bosses side by accident.

The little pun Allen made also caused Eevee to laugh a little.

"Boss! Brother! That's it! Im bitting your hands off brat!" The last Ratticate chargrd forward. Using "Hyper Fang" to cut off Allen's hands.

"Didnt you hear what I said before? My what bad students you three egg heads are." Allen, teased as he raised his cane quickly towards the Ratticate. Letting him bite the gem on top instead.

There was resounding thunk sound in the air as the rat pokemon's fangs met the hard surface of the gem...cracking his teeth upom impact. Ratticate cried out in pain as he tried to sooth his broken front teeth.

"Lesson four...be wary of any items or weapons your opponent has available on him/her. You could never know when something as obvious as a blade in their pocket to even the most insignificant everyday item like even a simple as ball point pen can turn the tables on ya." Allen, stated as he pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wipped his gem handle staff gently. "By the way? This gem on my cane is made of a rare pure black Bort crystal. It may have too many impurities to be used as fancy jewerly. But it's a gem made perfect for industrial use. Hardness 10, diamond level hardness. It's special crystalline scructure makes it impact resistant. Compared to normal diamonds who can crack under the right impact at a certain angle. Makes this gem the perfect blunt force trauma weapon I love. I will be grateful for this gift...God father."

Allen, said as he smacked the gem on his cane against the side of Ratticate's head. Smacking him straight into the rest of his fallen allies.

"Aahhh! My head...my jaw! Why would anyone give a kid a damm weapon like that?!" Ekans groaned...the impact to straight to his head was throbbing painfully.

"What crazy human is he-oww! Ow! My teeth!?"

"Eep?!"

"While there are...plently more rules to follow in a mob fight...this one should be of most importance to egg heads like ya." Allen winked as a sadistic dark smirk came to his face as he held his crystal cane with both hands. "Lesson five...know when your outmatched and retreat when given the chance. There is no shame in living to fight another day. A tactical retreat gives you the chance to get stronger for the next fight...causse if you let your overconfidence cloud your judgment?" Allen entertained the idea as he raised his cane up high above his head. "...You'll end up dead in a ditch."

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

*SMACK!*

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!/A MONSTER!/THIS HUMAN IS CRAZY! AAAHHH!" Shouted the three egg heads as they ran away with their tails between their legs (Minus Ekans) screaming. Each we're badly bruised by Allen.

"Hmm~ that was easier than I thought would be. Oh well...hope they learned their lesson this time. The real world is quite big and full of surprises right god father?" Allen, asked his cane as he began polishing the cane with another tissue. "Plus this body?" Allen, noted from the way it reacted earlier. "It fights rather well in a pinch...Good..."

"W-wow?! You sent them packing...all on your own?!" Vee, said quite shocked by the show of strenght...and brutality he witnessed from the human boy. He was even more wary of him that he was before! "...your one scary human boy when your motivated. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Like I said...my God Father thought me how. The rest is a trade secret my dear, Vee." Allen replied as he walked up to the Eevee. "Also im only doing this only once for you." He took note of Eevee's shocked expression. "Don't get me wrong but i am not fighting your future battles. You need to learn yo stand up for yourself too by getting stronger. You won't achieve anything with me doing the work for you. Vee, you need to do the effort if you want better results next time kay? I'll step in if it gets too much for you to handle on your own. But only then will I do so...I won't always be there for you in your time of need next time. Got it?"

Vee knew Allen was right. He was a pokemon for arceus sakes! He was supposed to be the stronger fighter between them! He will brush up on his personal training later! "Fine, you right. I'll do better not to depend on you for all my battles next time."

Allen, smiled and nodded approvingly. "Now your turn to uphold your end of our deal."

"*Sigh* Alright...you did do me a big favour. Im pretty sure those bullies won't be bothering me and my herd for a while after the beating you gave them." Eevee said with a small smile as he began walking out of the woods with Allen following close by. "I'll lead you the way back to my herd. The shelter is connected to main road of Agate Villiage. You can follow it back to the rest of the town where your family might be searching you."

"Hmmm...I'm definitely in for a bad time when I get home." Allen knew he would be in big trouble with his adopted dad later...probably earning him a weeks worth of grounding or two. "Quick question? Is the path leading to your herd a long one? Cause i like to take things easy-"

"If your too lazy to walk all the way there. I'm leaving you behind!" Vee, took great satisfaction over the fact he got this lazy...albeit rather scary human boy to work. Especially when the said boy grumbled under his breath over how troublesome this was or how tired he is. "Keep up, walker! Put some real effort into your step!"

"Says you...your a real piece of work, Vee." Allen replied to the magically talking Eevee.

30 minutes later

Vee, managed to lead a very tired human boy named Allen walker to a very dense area within the forest. The tree branches were thick and the three line above blocked off most of the sun's natural rays. Leaving the area quite shady...a perfect place for many mushrooms to grow around the path the Eevee was leading them.

"...man my feet are killing me." Grumbled a very tired, Allen. Despite all odds was still smiling as he followed his Eevee guide regardless of how grueling the trek was for him. On the plus side he manage to collect a two big mushrooms (and boy they were huge. They took up a lot of space in his bag) as a gift for rob. He hoped the rare food items will help sooth things over with his possibly furious adopted dad. "I haven't walked for this long in ages. Are we there yet?"

Eevee let out a exasperated sigh as he gave Allen a glare. "For the 30th time were almost there! If you have the energy to complain and or ask questions. Use that energy to keep walking! For goodness sakes your last name is Walker! I thought your family would be great walking or something!?"

"...okay one? Im adopted and two never judge a book by it's cover. Thats another lesson who's proper number I'm to drained to think about."

That is when Allen felt it. The eerie feeling of hundreds of eyes watching him everywhere. Looking around he saw there were creatures hidding amongst the shadows...observing him quietly from a safe distance.

"...We're here." Eevee said asbhe placed fhe herbs on a tree stump nearby. Before he took a deep brrath and yelled. "Hey guys! It's me Eevee! Im back with the herbs you need! Also...don't worrg about the human!...He is-" There was a pause as Eevee gave Allen a look. "Sorta...Okay!"

"What's that suposed to mean?" Allen asked putting his fist on his waist, feeling a bit insulted.

"Your a very confusing human alright? It was the best description I could some up with okay? Besides..." Eevee sighed seeing the pokemons within yhe shadows look wary still. Not even making a attempt to greet them. "This place is special. The Pokemon in this village near the shelter here had bad experiences with humans. They are special care pokemon that need to relearn to trust humans once more. They aren't one's to just trust even a human boy right away...even with me a pokemon from their herd around you."

"Hmm?" Allen was thinking...and got a idea on how to make himself more approchable. "I got idea." Allen walked to the center of the shady field. Where everyone in the forest could see him under the only sunny spot in the forest.

"What are you doing?" Vee, asked curiously.

"Just watch." Allen, stated as he cleared his throat.

For a moment of silence, Allen just stood there in middle of the field...on the rock. He could see the pokemon hidding in the foliage and shadows lookin at him with interest. But they we're still a little wary.

"Hello pokemon of this lovely little villiage! The names, Allen Walker and im here to preform a little show for you all." Yeah...that sounded better in my head. "Don't worry...im not here to harm you guys. I'll just stand here until you guys area ready to approach or are ready to talk me!"

"...Whaaaat?" Vee, asked looking very confused. A show? Allen was putting on a show? What kind of preformance did he had in mind?

"Here's a joke! You guys like jokes right?! What type of food do ghost pokemon like most?!" The pokemon began talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out the answer. Mostly thinking what pokemon berries woulda ghost pokemon love most. That or they we're discussing about the hell is a pie? Food? "Give up? The asnwer is..."Boobery" and "Scream" cheese! How about that!?"

A cold awkward silence filled the air as Allen's, lame joke made everyone sweat drop and look at him with deadpanned expressions.

"Is...is he serious?" Was the thought of every pokemon around him. Not really...following whatever was happening.

"Wow...tough crowd." Allen felt a little hurt but kept his smile, until he heard a snicker nearby. "Oh?! Seems like some one gets me! Onward with this ice breaker! Here's another one then!...umm...why did the Torchic cross the road?" More discussion from the forest pokemon about Torchic' and roads. "Give up? The answer is...to get to the other side! Take that!"

Even more ear peircing silence as a cold breeze blew over Allen.

Some pokemon let out a small cough into her fist. "*Cough!* Lame! *Cough*"

"Dear me...so the answer was simple logic?" Questioned some more intelligent pokemon in the crowd thought as they watched Allen crack more jokes.

The snicker turned into a chuckle as the sound of laughter being held back tried to make it's presence known! Somewhere...

"Yosh! Seems I gotta put out my best one yet then! Im gonna blow the forest roof off this place!"

Everyone was thinking "For the love of Arcues, please stop before you hurt yourself." Yet Allen ignored their pleas. "A girl came to a doctor asking about how to get rid of her pimples! Luckily enough her doctor had great news!"

"Congratulations you won't have any more pimples!" Allen imitated (as lamely as he can) a deep man's formal voice.

"Really?! How doc?!" Allen said trying (and failing) to put on the best girly voice he could muster.

"Simple!...There is no more room on your face!" The cold breeze turned into a blizzard. Like the entire forest seemed to be groaning over Allen's, lame joke. The sounds of Kriketot chriping seemed appropriate right now. "Thank you! Thank you! Im gonna be here all day folks!"

Some pokemon seemed to lose all their former supsicions of Allen. Fear turning into pity over his lame attempt at comedy. In fact that last joke did it's damage, as it drainned all the color from the pokemons bodies, leaving them as white rought sketches of their former selves as they gave Allen, could feel their deadpanned glares. The pokemon just had one thought going through their minds. "Who the hell is this strange, human boy? And what's up with all his lame jokes?"

Suddenly the laughter was heard all over the forest as it got louder and louder. Looking around Allen tried to search for the source of it...only to find it by his very feet. It was Eevee! Laughing away on the ground while holding his stomach as he fell on his back kicking his feet in the air. "HAHAHAHAHA! STOP! OH BOY THAT WAS TOO FUNNY! CAN'T-HEHE! BREATH HAHAH!"

Allen was looking down at the eevee with a curious yet pleased expression on his face. "Oh?! So your the little guy who enjoyed my jokes! Well im glad someone enjoys my rare brand of comedy."

The other pokemon nearby just rolled their eyes in exasperation. Thinking unanimously that Allen's comedy "Is not a rare brand of comedy. More like you have down right bad jokes! Your such a strange human being."

"Thanks for the laugh...haa...i haven't had a good laugh like that in ages! It felt...good. Despite how bad your jokes were!" Vee, teased as he got back up on his feet.

"Bad as they maybe you we're actually laughing at them." Allen, said kneeling down to give Eevee a few pats to the head. "So the only conclusion here is...your into bad jokes, Vee. Trust me..I got more where that came from."

"Oh really?" Vee, asked with a smirk on his face, as he allowed Allen to touch him.

"What pokemon is always sneezing?" Allen asked.

"Hmm? I dunno...what pokemon is always sneezing?" Vee replied smiling.

"Easy! A pika-achoo!" Allen replied as the sounds of a rimshot was heard nearby...scaring a few curious pokemon as to where that sound came from.

Vee meanwhile was laughing again. "Pika-achoo?! Hah! I get it! Hahaha!" Eevee laughed some more before he calmed down. "Ya know what, Allen Walker? Your not that bad for a human being...except for yours jokes! They are terrible!"

"Oh me! Oh my!" Allen said in a overdramatic response. "My jokes ain't that bad! They are just a rare brand of comedy meant for the right crowd!"

"Yeah...those who like bad jokes like me you silly boy." Vee, snickered in response.

"I can't believe it...ever since that Eevee was abandoned by his previous trainer...he stopped trusting humans completely. That Eevee always just runs away from any human care takers that got to close him before...Yet this..."Allen" somehow gainned his trust that fast?" Some pokemon said as this sparked a wide spread discussion among them. Some were even at lost for words at the miracle that took place before their eyes. "...Using bad jokes?"

Some pokemon meanwhile just nodded at Allen with approval. "That boy...truly does have the talent and kindness a true future pokemon trainer should posses!"

Eevee, after some brief petting. Started calling out to the other pokemon. Trying to reassure them that Allen was a harmless human being. Eventually all the other pokemon came out of their hidding place to examine the young boy for themselves. In no less than half a day. As Allen had begun conversing (much to their surprise) with the pokemon all around him. Eevee meanwhile stayed by his side through it all. Acting like an ambassador for the boy. Occasionally even resulting to laughing at some of his bad jokes. Allen's jokes were kinda funny him but made other pokemon groan in response.

One month more later

Eevee's P.O.V.

It was one month ago since I met Allen Walker became a volunteer junior helper at the shelter and trust me when I say this. Life for the special needs pokemon at Helpful Paws shelter has never been better...or major headache in my case. Since Allen's first visit to our humble forest. (After he was finished getting grounded and receiving the biggest scolding ever from his adopted dad later about going off on his own.) A majority of us have started getting used to the presence of other humans beside him. Which was quite a surprise for a lot of us...since we all had terrible experiences with selfish and bad humans in one or two part of our lives, leaving us to previously dislike their presence.

I myself had the same view until I met Allen. Making him an exception to that view I once had of humans.

It was not long after my birth. I recall being raised in a breeders farm in Johto. I was once a happy little Eevee, but all I can remember is that soon after a few months after my birth. I was taken away from my mother and my other siblings one day. I was put into that horrible container Trainers use to store pokemon. Next thing I knew I was in the hands of some fat rich kid who honestly did not know how to handle pokemon.

From what I gathered, my species make great battlers/companion pokemon. We we're rare and can easily be customized to our owners taste by using proper methods of evolution. I was even more coveted by this rich brat's family because of strange blood red eyes. As a status symbol since humans find strong and rare pokemon to be badges of strenght and wealth...I hated it. The kid only used me to show off to his snobbish friends...a Eevee with blod red eyes. He wouldn't even bother to care for me personally as he just let his servants (who we're obviously overworked and underpaid) to look after me. Sometimes punishing them harshly if they even get my fur dirty which shouldn't really bother them! I'm a pokemon! A living being! Not some thropy to be hunged in some stupid shelf!

I was sickened by human behavior at this point. Then...that day happen! The brat's family was visitng Orre one day. They thought it be a great idea to go exploring it's untamed wilderness...with so called strong pokemon...they never even trainned or battled with! Thus...when we encountered a random band of thieves out to rob them flat...they sent us out to protect them as they made a run for it with their money...human greed was ugly.

The leafeon and Glaceon who we're owned by the father and mother of that brat. (Also the two pokemon who I looked up to as my new parents) Sacrificed their lives in battle as they struggled to help me get away and survive our encounter with the thieves...while their so called owners abandoned them for their own safety. I was forced to travel through the desserts of this this land alone after their death...hungry, furious and alone. The only satisfying thought I was given was when I learned the brat and his rich family had died on their way back to to Johto. (I heard It from the shelter keepers gossiping about the big new on the magic picture box humans call...a T.V. i think?) Appearently some terrorists organization called...Team Snag'em (I later learned those thieves that killed my new parents were part of same guys from before) was the one's that robbed them of everything they owned. Leaving them to fend for themselves with a severe lack of any real life skill. Leading to their deaths later on in the desserts of Orre.

I know what I'm saying is quite gruesome but...I just couldn't bring myself tl care when it came to humans like those. It was not long after I collapsed from exhaustion and malnutrition did I encounter Agate's pokemon shelter, "Helping paws" who had found me and raised me back to health. While...they maybe good humans. I just couldn't bring myself to trust them anymore...their kind took two different families I may never see again. For a while I was placed with the special needs pokemon division of the shelter because of my mistrust for human kind.

That view changed a little, when a certain...sigh...stubborn, lazy, happy go lucky, overly curious and strangely fearless "Human Boy" came into my world...yes I'm talking, Allen Walker folks. While I like the kid and tolerate him...might I just say...he...is a massive! Pawful!

I mean seriously...while the kid was nice and caring with...an unusual ability to calm and win the heart of almost any human hating pokemon. With his strange ability to wash our emotions with some strange sense of nostalgia that reminded us of a home we never seen...the kid is just plain difficult to keep in line.

During his weekly friday, saturday and sunday stay in Agate, (he stays in Agate with Eagun and his wife's day care center/home for those days.) as he now volunteers to help look after us. I lost count of how many times I had to save his butt! I mean...I know he is lazy and doesn't have much stamina a normal human boy his age should have...but dear Arceus! Couldn't he just stay out of trouble even for one moment?!

Just last week's visit he crashed into 48 trees from being drowsy while walking, tripped over 58 rocks while also drowsy while walking, fallen down some random hole we never saw before 25 times (how has no one else fallen into those empty burrows?) Before getting comfy on the ground to nap almost anywhere all of a sudden! (That boy and naps go together lir a married couple.) Sky dived from the shelter's roof once. (How did he manage to climb up there-and the better question is what was he doing there in the first place?!) Somehow...got onto a Taurus's back for some kind of crazy cow boy style power nap bull ride...8 times! Somehow staying perfectly secured on their backs! (Dammit Allen! Those bull rides almost gave me a heart attack!) Steal honey from the local Vespiqueen's colony...again. (the kid has one dangerous sweet tooth. He was too fearless for his own good.) almost walk over a couple cliffs while in a drowsy like state 5 times (my teeth are sore from constantly dragging him away from the cliff before he falls to his death)...take even MORE! Daring naps around a tribe of explosive happy Electrobe and voltorb...(luckily they we're asleep as well..and only one human volunteer got exploded in the face by a thankfully weak young voltorb. It was not fun...it was like tip toeing through a mine field!) yeah and the list goes on...and that's not the worst he has done yet. Please spare whatever sanity I have left, Allen!? We, (despite all odds) of the pokemon of the shelter who grown to like him, decided to keep him under constant surveillance as a honorary member of our herd, whenever he was here...and guess who was choosen to do the job...yes I'm talking about me.

Since I was the first pokemon to approach him. I was given the sacred duty of!...Being his official baby sitter. Oh boy...that was a full time job I had completely dedicate myself too...if I wanted the boy to stay alive ay least. As you can see through my ranting...it wasn't easy job at all to do so.

Let's not forget...my strange ability either. From what me and Allen had research together. Basically whenever the lazy boy was within 20 feet around me. I somehow translate the voices of pokemon for him into human speech. This skill only seems to work when Allen is around me too. Any other human I've been around (or tried to be around just for the sake of research.) Hasn't experienced the same effects of my crazy power. We don't know why its only works for, Allen. But he says there some theories he devised as to why this was occurring and why only with him around. But since he has no solid proof enough to prove them right. Unsaid theories they remain for now. So we continue to experiment with my ability whenever he is around. Allen, can't understand the voices of pokemon when im not around anyway so he is limited to his visits here to research it with me...when he wants to do so I mean. He still too lazy to even walk long distances sometimes!

Even if Allen was quite a constant pain to the behind, with his wanderlust for the perfect nap spot always leading him to the most dangerous situations with ability to nap anywhere!...he was still a good human at heart. He cared for us and didn't treat us that differently from how he interacted with other humans. (Or he was just too lazy to care) To him we we're the same kind of living being walking on this planet. Especially when he didnt quite tolerate bullies at all whenever they appear around my herd's territory. (Most were sent running with their tails between their legs shouting Allen was a human monster.) Even agreeing to train some of us from time to time. (His training is honestly very exhausting and very demanding. But he makes sure it's well adjusted to each of our individual needs.)Plus his care free and laid back attitude makes him easy to approach so even the pokemon with the most hardcore dislike for humans. Allen, had somehow earned all our trust eventually. Leading some pokemon here to branch out little by little towards the human care takers. Soon enough, most of us we're somewhat okay with other humans and that lead us to be adopted into loving homes within Agate Village. Helpful Paws never received this many adoptions before, and this many from the special needs pokemon! They we're all grateful for Allen's prescence...speaking of which? Where is he now?...No seriously where do go this time?

It was another friday visit from Allen and not even 15 minutes and he has already wandered off on his own again! "Allen?! Allen where you?!" Eevee called out as he checked every empty burrow and tall grass within the area. "Ugh...seriously? Where did he go this time-hmm?!"

Eevee saw a group of pokemon in the field to scattered about...looking for something? I think I have a idea on who they we're looking for..."Mr. Zangoose?! Are you all looking for Allen?"

The zangoose I was speaking too was a special needs pokemon. He lost his left arm in a pokemon battle that gone horribly wrong. His trainner sadly had to retire him from his team and hoped he could find a new happy life, with a new family by giving him up to Helpful paws. "Did you by chance seen Allen, anywhere?"

"Yep...in fact me and the guys we're just playing parade with him a little while ago-well...more we were following him as he tried to find a place to take a nap again...regardless." Confirmed Mr. Zangoose. Good that means he could possibly be nearby. "We we're following him as he unknowingly lead our pretend parade and...at some point he just vanished. We're not sure where he went...but since your here. I guess It's your job now to find him. Hey guys! Vee's, here! We can leave our latest search for Allen, to him!" With that the other pokemon just went along with their own buisness or took this chance to catch up on a mid day nap (Somehow Allen had infected some pokemon with his passionate love for naps)...how I envy them.

Geeez...thanks for your concern over my own sanity. I inwardly sighed...of course it's my job to search for him whenever he gets lost. I'm the only Pokemon here with any real tracking skills in our group. "Alright, alright...where was the last place you saw him?"

Mr. Zangoose pointed towards the largely overgrown forest near our shaded one. "By Relic Forest, we last saw him around the boarder there." Zangoose then patted my head with his only good arm. "Good luck! Hopefully he hasn't disturb the the local Beedril nest there...again."

Yeah you heard him...this wasn't the first time Allen disturbed them. Let's just say a Lost Allen was oberving a few baby weedle nearby...and let's just say their parent's didn't appreciate how he was too close to their nest. My rump still feel the phantom pains from their stinger...those things hurt a lot!

After a short walk into the woods. "Now...where are you Allen?" Vee said as he closed his eyes and took a calming deep breath. Sniffing around for any scent of the boy I was looking for.

I didn't take long to find Allen, his unique scent was one of a kind. (It was sweet smelling like baked goods and had...this strange hint of death to it. Like a graveyard...smell of fresh earth.) Any one of us could recognized it right away. I finally saw the human boy marching on his own through the woods, holding his treasured cane (he never goes anywhere without it) in one hand, unaware no one was following him.

"*Yawn!* Geez im tired...I wonder if old Rocky wont mind if I come in for another visit again? *Yawn*."

Great...another search for the perfect napping spot again... at least his behaviour was predictable. "Oi?! Allen?! There you are-"

I saw Allen was headed straight into another large ancient tree. That had it's root sprawled all over the ground and on the large hill it grew on. But what I didn't expect was the tree...to come to life! On it's own! The roots started parting as it revealed some hidden path way underneath it. Allen, didnt seem surprised to encounter it as he walked into the path with a care in the world...again. Like he knew this path well?

"Arceus Dammit Allen! Come back here!" I ran as fast as I could after him. The cave pathway seemed to have some strange power around it...giving me strong sense of calm and safety. But that wasn't my main concern right now.

Pokemon Colleseum : Relic Stone ost

Location : Relic Stone within Relic Forest

Description : it is said the legendary pokemon known as Celebi, has one landed here. The nature power this pokemon display, gave Agate villiage it's flourishing forest environment. The stone shrine placed in the heart of this forest is devoted to Celebi.

The relic forest...it was amazing as always. This place was a safe heaven for all pokemon to enter in and out freely without that strange pathway my human went through. This was also the place I first met Allen too. So it holds some sentimental value too. The trees surronding the cylinder, moss covered shrine at the center were so large and lush! I could feel the nature power flowing through this place. There was such a large flower field growing around it, it tickled me as always when I had to walk right through it. With legends of celebi a mythical pokemon making this her/his home it was no surprise this was a hard place for humans to enter... with the exception of, to no surprise, Allen.

Whom I discovered had made this place his favourite napping spot. He was by the stone shrine as he tried to take a nap right by it's side.

"Allen! There you are! I finally found you! You damm! Recklessly lazy kid!" Vee, called out as he ran to the sleepy boy's side. "You know your not supposed to be out in the woods on your own without me around!"

"Dang...you found me." Allen groaned with his forever smile (never did see him express any other emotions besides that smile...it was a little creepy habit he had.) as he slowly stood up from his position on his special nap time pillow in his arms. (He got from the shelter care takers as a gift for all his help a while back. It blue with black pokeball shaped symbol on it. He carries it everywhere with him now when he wants to nap.) "I was hoping to get a quick nap here, Vee! Why you trying to "Ruin" that for me eh?"

Rolling my eyes with a smile at his sorry excuse for a pun. "Oh haha...right..."Ruin" cause were inside a relic forest. Very funny, Allen." He secretly admit that joke was indeed funny however. "But that is not the point! This is reckless behavior of your has to stop! Cause I have had it up yo here! Trying to save your ass-huh?!"

Allen's only reaction was...to hold a up a pokemon toy wich consisted of a blue stick with a large cartoon feather at the end and with cat bell tied around the base of the feather. (Basically the pokemon cat themed toy you use in sword and shield.) He held the toy in front of, Vee. The eevee was absolutely memorized by the toy...his eyes narrowing as he followed it's movements like a predator hunting his prey. The eevee slowly raised one of his paws reaching out to swipe it as the two slowly started a game where a very cute eevee was play fighting with the toy like a normal house cat would.

"Come and get it! I know you want too! Its mocking you, Vee!" Allen teased playfully as he wagged the toy around. Watching Vee growl and tackle, paw swipe or even bite it.

"Grraahhh! Damm-primal instincts! Don't think you-come back here!-Out of the woods, Allen!" Vee growled as he laid down on his back. Kicking and pawing the toy with his forlegs and back legs. "I hate It when you pull out the toys!"

Allen, actually giggled instead. "Hehe! Nice pun, Vee. Out of the woods...cause were in the woods! Classic..."

"Graah! I'll get you back for this, Allen! Seriously how did you enter Relic shrine again!? Most humans I heard are-Grrrr! Only allowed to come here once in their life time!?" Growled vee as he grabbed hold of the toy with his teeth and tugged it out of Allen's hands. Proceeding to shake his head fruriously around with the toy between his fangs. "Is this place where you keep vanishing in too?!"

Occasionally Allen would vanish all of a sudden without a trace. Not even my tracking skills have a difficult time finding him in these situations. He be gone for like an hour or two before coming back from who knows where looking all refreshed and quite energized. (As mush as possible In Allen's case) Like he just woke up from a nap. Guess I found out where he goes to take a nap.

"Hmm? Well, Yes actually." Allen irritatingly replied to my question like it wasn't such a big deal... "I just discovered this recently. You saw that weird tree on your way here right? I actually wanted to take a nice mid day nap under the shade of it but what do you know? Magical pathway opened for me the moment I got close to it. One thing lead to another and I decided to make this place my secret napping sanctuary. Its perfect...the shade is plentiful, the heat isn't as intentse as the outside, the forest breeze and sounds of pokemon around are in harmony together here...makes the most soothing natural lullaby to my ears. Plus rocky here is great company. Quiet and listens to all my complaining without interrupting me. Plus this place was where I met you remember? "

Vee meanwhile secretly treasured their first meeting here. Gave Allen a deadpanned response as a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead. "You did not just call the sacred stone relic of celebi...Rocky? Did you-never mind thats not the point!" Vee responded as he shook his head. "So the shrine just allowed you to come in and out as you please?" He got a nod from his human companion. "What the? That's...a little strange? Why would you be allowed to access here-"

Both Vee and Allen paused as they heard the sounds of a ocarina playing a very familiar melody.

*Normal P.O.V.*

Allen smilled as he heard the melody flowing through the breeze around them. "So that was the condition huh? Me and Vee needed to be together a second time after we bonded a little. To conduct our...little business transaction?"

A feminine giggle...but not one Allen was familiar with came. "Yes indeed, Allen Walker. A pleasure to finally meet the reincarnated soul Neko has spoken so much about in person."

"An acquaintance of Lady Neko huh?" Allen playfully smirked

While Allen seemed relaxed about this whole ordeal. Vee meanwhile was not. He got into battle stance growling fiercely. "Who are you?! Where are you?! Show yourself!"

A gentle pat to the head by Allen calmed Vee right down. "No need to be so tense, Vee. She is not an enemy...rather a associate of my employer...i think you have an idea of who she is."

"Associate? Employer? Also whats with the crap about a reincarnated soul? Explain now, Allen!" Vee demanded as he barked at his human companion.

"Do not fret child...all shall be explained." The giggling got louder as a bright green sphere of light came falling from the sky. Slowly hovering over the relic stone. Eevee had to shield his eyes from the flashes of light, while Allen just stood there...not really knowing what's going on.

When the light faded a green pixie light pokemon appeared from the green ball of light. "Nice to see such good budding friends, making memories here."

Eevee was stunned...he knew who this pokemon was from the legends of Agate Village. The older pokemon of the shelter told him about. "Y-your?! No way?! You-"

"The pizza delivery woman?" Allen asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"..."

"..."

"...What? Too soon-*SMACK!*" Once again Allen was sent sprawling on the floor with swollen anime bump on hies head head.

"Are your seriously making jokes in a time like this?!" Eevee asked the human who he was considering his sibling kin. He pointed his paper fan to the fairy like pokemon. "Of course it's not the Pizza delivery woman! This is the legendary pokemon who brought life to Agate Village! The legendary guardian of the forest! Celebi!"

The human boy bowed elegantly like a true gentleman. "The pleasure of meeting you is all mine Lady Celebi" Allen's care free greeting made celebi giggle.

"I-idiot! She's a mythical pokemon! Greet her more-"

"It's fine Eevee, it's actually quite refreshing to hear such a relaxed reply from someone for once. I grown quite tired of the over dramatic formalities at some point." Celebi's response made Eevee silent..."Anyway...it's time we give your future partner an explanation."

"Hmm? True...had a hunch my meeting with Vee was fated." Allen just smiled as he decided to take this chance to speak with the legendary. "So I'm guessing your friends with the goddess or should i say legendary or mythical pokemon who sent me here aren't you?"

"Legendary? Sent you here? Allen what are you talking about?" Eevee asked curious of the conversation he was having with the legendary.

Allen faced the mythical and rubbed the back of his head. "Am I allowed too...?" Celebi patted his shoulder, like her way of saying okay. He faced Eevee with a unsure grin. "Well...big bro Eevee? This is going to be a...rather weird explanation."

Normal P.O.V.

25 minutes later

"EEEEEHHHHH?! YOUR ACTUALLY A REINCARNATED HUMAN MAN?! FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION?!" Eevee clearly in shock from learning about his human companion's origin. "Wait-so your actually dead-are a you a zombie?!"

"No, no, oh heavens no big bro vee." Allen waved his hand in the air trying to dismiss that idea from his poke friend's head. "Well...sorta I guess? My soul is inhabiting this once formely deceased body. But im alive and well despite that. See? I have a pulse and all that."

"It's all true...it's the hottest topic in the hall of origins right now." Celebi confirmed as she sat on the Relic rock. Helping Allen explain his situation time to time.

"Inhabiting a new body? Allen...how old exactly are you...mentally?" Eevee felt a irritated vein pop on his head.

"Im 38 years older than what I appear to be. To be exact...I'm actually 45 year old man...in a seven years old body." Allen said so casually...that it ignited the wrath of the Eevee.

"W-what the hell?! If your actually older than me, how come you can barely take care of yourself?! I know your freaking lazy! But if your already a adult mentally you should be able to manage-" Eevee's rant was cut off when Allen gave him this reply.

"Just because I was a physically a grown man...doesn't exactly make a very responsible one though..." Allen said somewhat melancholic. This caught Celebi and Eevee's attention instantly. "I admit im not the best person to have grown up. I was honestly a pretty shitty person before...i used to rely on others to choose my life choices for me...in the I end up being used to do someone else's dirty work."

Celebi closed her eyes and didn't say a word. Eevee meanwhile could see the kook of defeat...through the once cheerful boy's eyes. "Allen...is this about how you...how you died in your previous world?"

Allen didn't say a thing...he had a strainned smile on his face and didn't face Eevee this time. "Sorry vee...im not really ready to talk about my previous life yet."

Eevee felt a little guilty trying to bring up such a sensitive topic. Obviously Allen isn't really comfortable talking about the details of what lead to his death. Before either could continue the topic of their discussion, the sounds of a large explosion caught their attention.

"W-what the heck was that?!" Eevee said getting on all fours.

"I don't like the sound of that." Allen stated feeling some kind of dangerous Flag was triggered.

"You two! Hide behind the Relic rock! Hurry!" Celebi quickly grabbed Allen's arm and quickly pulled the boy behind the stone shrine, with Eevee following close by. "Listen here...be quiet! I sense two intruders coming this way...judging from the sounds from earlier. They are no doubt hostile..."

Allen could hear the sounds of foot steps coming closer towards them. He reached into his pocket for something before speaking to is pokemon friend. "Vee? Mind getting a look for me, at our potential hostiles please?"

Eevee was a little taken back by the unusual seriousness in the once care free boys voice. But seeing that Allen was dead serious right now, he had no other choice but to follow obediently. Taking a peek with celebi they saw two figures walking towards the shrine. "Umm...I see two humans...they are weirdly dressed...one looks like? A crazy...overly burnt scientists in a lab coat. While the other...the other guy seems to be wearing...purple biker armor? Im not sure what you humans call it...but he had a red neckerchief and a cracked, purple biker helmet on his head. I cant see his face through the glass of that thing. Why did you want to know Alle-huh?!"

Eevee was surprised to see such a troubled concern look on Allen's face. He was still smilling but seemed strained...The boy seemed to be in deep thought, like he was planning something profound.

"Cipher peon...and a scientist? This is bad...they must be here to research about the purification qualities of the Relic Rock...or-" Allen suddenly heard Eevee's gasp. "What's wrong?! Vee?"

"Th-the scientist! I-I see him carrying...a box of T.N.T.! Those are bombs you human use to blow stuff up right?! I seen those before along time ago...don't tell me they are here too-" Eevee was panicking, he had a idea what those guys we're going to do with those explosives...but he didn't want to voice it out.

"Is this the place professor? The Relic Stone shrine?" Asked the cipher peon grunt. Holding a pokeball tightly clutched in his hand. Three other pokeballs attached to his belt.

"Kekeke! Yes! The enemy of Cipher lies here...Celebi is said to to be able to purify the hearts of pokemon using this stone. If we want the shadow pokemon project to restart...we need to get rid of any purification methods, those small minded people from Future Hope Foundation would be able to use in the future!" The mad scientist accompanying the chipher grunt. "We destroyed that useless purification machine created by the region professor. Now it will take years to make a new one... getting rid of the shrine will ensure the new rise of the shadow pokemon project won't fail!"

Allen did not like the words he heard. "Shit! So I was right...they want to destroy the Relic rock. There must be remnants of Cipher and Snag'em planning some kind come back after their first to losses." Allen scratched his chin with his free hand as he was lost to his thoughts. "Guess they learned from their mistakes...so they want to to make sure there are no more loose ends affecting to their shadow pokemon project..." Allen grasped something in his pocket...he had some idea on how to deal with them or at least give themselves time for help to come. He was sure the people of Agate Village, especially Eagun know something was up with Celebi's sacred shrine.

"Those wretched humans...so they plan to continue their cruel shadow pokemon project?! Not while I'm around this time-"

"Celebi wait! Don't go out there." Allen warned getting a look of concern from the mythical pokemon. "Before you ask why...remember this. Your important to the purification process of the shadow pokemon. If you show up now...they'll know the legends about you and your power are true. They won't hesitate to come and attack again...hoping to catch you and most likely transform you into a shadow pokemon your self. Then the new shadow pokemon, will have no more hope of ever opening their hearts once again. You need to be kept a regional secret..."

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" Celebi demanded from the boy. "There is no one to protect my shrine besides me! The elder trainers are not as young as they used to be. They will take too much time getting here! I can also sense that Cipher grunt has some very strong pokemon with him. We have one else besides me to protect this place-"

"Trust me Celebi...I have a plan. But I can't do this alone." Allen faced his Eevee friend. "Vee? I know you aren't fond of being ordered around by humans...but I really need your help on this."

"...If what you guys said about the shadow pokemon and the danger they impose...im more than willing to make a exception here." Eevee said quite determined to be of help.

Allen let out a small smile and clenched his fist. "Good...don't worry we don't have to win...we just need to be a distraction. Buy as much time as we can for yhe elders of the villiage and teir pokemon to come here. Can you tell me what moves you know? Ill formulate a plan around them. Celebi meanwhile I need you to something else for me."

"...You know because of your contract with my friend. I and the legendaries aren't allowed to lend you any help with your survival." Celebi replied seriously. "Like you asked, no free hand outs...you have to earn it."

"I got the gist of that before I arrived here...but that doesn't mean you can't lend a hand when it comes to helping others now does it? The shadow pokemon need this shrine...so your obliged to help!" Allen somehow already found a loophole to the contract with whatever legendary revived him.

Meanwhile the scientist was assembling the explosives they were gonna use. "One moment...I shall prepare the explosives."

"Hurry will ya? The elder trainers will be here soon. Even I can't handle those former veteran trainers." The cipher grunt stated with a annoyed and impatient command.

"I won't allow that morons." They heard the sounds of something being fired out of a barrel. As a red streak of light landed into the T.N.T. box.

The cipher grunt instantly knew what was going to happen next if they don't get away from the box as soon as possible. "GET DOWN!" The cipher grunt pushed the scientist away as the box of T.N.T. exploded, creating a large black cloud in the spot the box of explosives was.

"Who the hell was that?! Who did that-?!" The cipher grunt saw something through the smoke screen...a blue shield of energy wrapped around a Eevee and a boy with a large scar covering his face. In one hand, the boy held a signal flare gun aimed at them...so he guessed the red streak the detonated the explosives was from him. They both stood in front to protect the Relic stone.

"Some...some brat foiled our plans?! Not again-ack!" The cipher grunt just realized a shrapnel of wood from the box of explosives, has imbedded itself in his left leg. Stopping him from moving properly as it slowly bleed out from the large wound. "Shit! Professor-dang it!"

The mad scientist was knocked out cold, as he landed on his head on the stone tiles near the shrine. Bleeding from the impact from his forehead as well. He wasn't going to be any help-what is the kid doing now?!

Allen raised a second flare gun in his right hand towards the sky. "Vee? You can let go of your Protect now."

"...i hope you know what your doing..." Eevee defused his protective barrier. Allowing Allen to shoot another flare into the sky. A large red firework filled the sky above the Relic Rock.

"Let's just be thankful Uncle Rob gave me two of these...just in case." Allen pocketed his two empty flare guns and glared at the cipher peon grunt. "Sorry but we can't let you destroy Agate village's sacred shrine. This is your only warning...give up. The elders most likely noticed my flare and explosion by now...you have no escape." It wasn't a warning...It was a threat. Allen's smile distorted into a fearsome and unnatural Cheshire grin that more ressembled a weasels smile. The slitted eyes and sheer amount of blood lust he unleashed felt like he was a predator looking down at his prey.

The chiper peon felt a cold shiver roll down their spines. Becoming a bit more wary of the younger boy for a odd reason...It was just that smile he gave that came of as...Dangerous to their insticts.

"Leader!" Another Chiper Peon came along. A rather heavy muscled looking female peon came along looking as badly beat up as the rest of them. "The elders of the villiage are coming! I had to abandoned my pokemon to fend them off so I can warn you-huh? Why isn't the Relic stone destroyed yet? And who's this shitty kid?" The Chiper Peon woman, seeming oblivious of the blood lust Allen was unleashing marched towards Allen.

"Oi! Dont get close to that kid! I have a bad feeling about him-"

The muscled female peon however ignored her leaders orders as he tried to pose as intimidating as she can be by flexing her muscles as she looked down at the boy like he was a insignificant speck on their plans. "What's a kid like you doing out in the woods all alone out here brat? Dont know you little shit heads like you arent supposed to be out on your huh?" She replied in a mocking tone...but felt Insulted when she got no other visible reaction besides his creepy ass smile.

Allen simply widen his grin. "Starting a conversation with a nameless NPC grunt like you is a waste on both of our precious time. Your obviously all muscle with brains lady. Get your face out of my personal space or else your sleeping with the fishes."

The female Peon felt blood boil quite quickly as anger rose from within. "HUH?! WELL SOMEONE'S A SMART ASS PUNK! YOU GOT QUITE A TRASHY MOUTH! WHY DONT I SHOW YOU WHY THESE GUN' S ARE BETTER-GACK?!"

The female peon felt her throat start to burn from intense pain from within. She tried to speak but some liquid was flooding her lungs and mouth...she looked to the boy who had a more distorted yet calmer cheshire like grin..then to his Eevee who looked completely gobsmacked at what happen before his widden eyes. Why couldn't she speak all of a sudden? Why was she in such pain she never experienced before? What was chocking her slow-the boys hand...she remembers she saw him carrying some weird cane...looking up where the boy's hold the said cane..she saw it was split in half...the lower half was clenched in the boy's left hand...while the right hand held the uper half where the gem stone handle was...but what caught her horrified attention most was...the thin long black blade attached to the said upper half of the cane leaking a small trail of blood...loking further up she saw it had peirced through her neck and back out her spine.

"Lesson four...be wary of any items or weapons your opponent has available to him/her. In this case...you failed to question why a young child like me would weild a cane he obviously dosent need and is much to long to be of proper use...also this should teach you to listen to other peoples warnings In your next life."

Allen mercilessly twisted the blade in the woman's throat. Ignoring her pained silent screams as he slashed her neck to one side letting blood come squirting out like a fountain. The women Peon chocked on her own blood before collapsing to the ground waiting the slow embrace of death. While the two villians nearby were paralyzed with fear as they watched the child no older than seven kill a woman three times her size...what was more disturbing was his smile and how he didn't have much of a reaction when he killed her. He even took the time to get a few paper tissues from his pocket to wipe his blade clean before casually tossing it to the blood pool next to him.

"Hmm~? So my first clip is a woman huh? Meh...it's not like gender ever stopped me from doing my job." Allen walked over to the woman who's face twisted into fear of the boy with the cold smile looking down at her in her final momments. "No hard feelings lady...it's just business with a smile!"

Both male adults had only one thought in their mind seeing their conversation. "This kid...Is DANGEROUS!"

Those were the final words the woman heard before her body went limp on the cold gravel ground. Allen didnt give the body a second look as he faced the other two humans in front of him. "Now then...I guess that proves the warning I gave you two was not a bluff...but a fact. Do listen to my piece of advice and take everything you witnessed, along with your little mission and...forget about it."

"Cause if you make one false move...your going to be in for a "Bad Time"...and that's a promise." Allen, chuckled darkly. "Always wanted to say that line..."

Despite messing around a little he observed how...despite witnessing a human child like him kill an adult without much hesitation or remorse. They still looked to determined to complete the mission they been tasked with. "Crap...I was hoping to scare them off at least." Allen mentally cursed. "I was lucky that woman let her gaurd down around me. Giving me the chance to land a fatal strike on her...but my odds of success of killing these two are at a all time low." Allen thought as he observed the two adults in front of him. "My skills are still rather rusty with this kids body so against to full grown adults with their gaurd up. I won't win on a full on confrontation. The scientists to my right has a visible bulge in his coat pocket. It's a clear sign he at least keeps a loaded fire arm with him always. Plus the Chiper Peon leader here most likely has some pokemon left for pokemon battles. If my plan from earlier was successful-"

Things definitely went down hill when he saw the Chiper Peon quickly reached into his pokeball belt with his left hand. Allen decided to go on the offensive and ran as quickly as possible to pierce the chiper Peon in the neck as well being the only visible weak point intheir armor. What he didn't expect was for the man to grab his scientists partner and toss him way.

"Tch! A meat sheild huh?" Allen decided to cut down the Peon's available allies by slashing a deep wound on the man's across the chest. The scientists cried out in pain as he collapsed on his back. Grabbing his bleeding chest tight in a attempt to reduce as much blood lost as he could.

"God dammit! Why are brats like you interfering with our plans! You should all just drop dead and never bother us again!" The Injured cipher grunt threw his pokeball into the air. Releasing a vicious Arbok into battle. "Go Arbok! Devour that brat!"

"With pleasssure!" Arbok roared as he opened his mouth wide! Streching out his huge poison fangs ready to unleash a deadly venom to kill, Allen.

"Shit! I was to hasty with my attack!" Allen cursed as he held a strained smile. Quickly moving his blade mid air to try and block the fangs. "Looks like I have to review rule three here myself!"

But just before the snake laid his fangs on Allen. His little hero came to his rescue.

"GOD DAMMIT ALLEN!"

It was Vee and he "Quick Attack" the side of Arbok. Throwing off the snakes aim, harmlessly sending the attack off to Allen's side. Using this opening our human boy quickly grabbed his Eevee companion mid-air and leapt back a few time. Creating a safe distance between the peon and his pokemon.

"Thanks for the save, Vee! I really appreciate it!" Allen expressed his gratitude cheerily as Vee leapt out of his arms and stood in front of him in a protectice stance. "Kinda surprised you stuck around considering what I did?"

"We can talk about human morals later you walking trouble magnet!" Vee growled angrily as he glared at the snake. "Also don't forget im a pokemon idiot! Killing our own kind in the wild isn't uncommon for us in our nature. Let's just focus on that crazy plan of yours first...but...I just wanna ask?"

That got Allen's attention as Vee sounded dead serious. Not the usually im so mad and or pissed with you tone he usually had. "Shoot?"

"Do you know that killing your fellow human is considered a undeniably taboo...a crime in human culture right?"

"I am aware yes."

"You know the consequences of your so called crime as well?"

"I've known for a long time, Vee."

"...Then last question? Are you prepared to face that crime head on...with the social repercussions of your said actions, Allen?"

"..." Allen was speechless for a second there but his softening smile. Told vee he knew what he was gettig into. "I don't intend to forget what I done or run from the consequences. My sins will forever crawl on my back. So whether or not fate decides to make me pay for them...i am prepared for the worst punishment the universe can dish out on me."

Eevee gave Allen a good long look before letting out a deep sigh. "A magnet for trouble from the moment I met you." Vee smirked as he flared back at the Arbok. Sizing himself up againts the larger pokemon. "Listen up, Allen! You are not fighting this one alone got it?! No if's, and, or buts about it! Ill handle the big ugly snake! You deal with the human trainer!"

"Hmm? Fine by me." Allen shrugged as he waited for a opening to get past the Arbok. "I did say I wouldn't fight your battles for you a second time and honestly I have more experience ice-ing other humans anyway."

"...Why would you decorate another human in icing? Is that some kind of weird human kink?" Asked a bewildered Eevee.

Allen, just slumped his shoulder and gave Vee a small deadpan grin. "...I'll explain mob talk to ya later."

Allen and Eevee VS Cipher Peon and Arbok!

Ost : Pokemon Collesseum Normal battle ost rock cover version

The cipher grunt had no idea what the kid was doing and why he spoke to his eevee like he understood every bark it gave him. But it didn't matter..he planned to make him suffer for the pain and humiliation he felt over the years from other kids beating him in battle. "GO! ARBOK! USE POISON FANG!"

The arbok hissed loudly as it lunged towards eevee, ready to bite down on it with its poisoned fangs. Slithering towards at great speed.

"Remember the plan vee! Hit and run tactics let's go!" Allen commanded as he stood in front of the Relic Rock.

Vee glowed a eerie red for a moment as he received his orders. "You got it! Detect!" Eevee's eyes glowed a faint blue as everything around him slowed down within his line of sight. The agile snake pokemon started to move in slow motion. This gave Eevee a chance to doge to the left with ease. He was thankful he was breed with multiple defensive egg moves. His red glow slowly vanished but he focused some more amd brought It back on once more.

"Dot let up! Keep up those poison fangs until you maul that little brats pokemon to shreds!" Commanded the cipher peon grunt as his arbok charged once more with 'Poison Fang'.

Allen didn't give Eevee any order but focused his attention of going around Arbok with the distraction Vee granted him. He held his cane and thrusted the tip of his blade forward aiming for the cipher peon's throat. The man on question cursing his luck. Quickly took out a army knife to block the attack before it hit. "I gotta work out more...im still too slow for my liking." Allen simply showcased his deadly cheshire smile as he started parrying blades with the cipher grunt.

Vee meanwhile, following Allen's plans keep using his 'Detect' defensive move to ensure the Arbok had a hard time time landing a single hit. In that time frame, the little Eevee started ramming the vicious snake with hit after of "Quick Attack" that didn't seem to affect it much...in terms of power Arbok, was better trained than him. But this Hit and Run tactic made him do was not for causing major damage...

"Come on! Come on! Where's this guys weak spot!" Eevee was starting to struggle, keeping detect activated this long was tiring. Also no matter where he struck with "Quick Attack" (The chest, the side and the back of the Arbok) he was only able to land minimal damage. "Ugh! Allen this ain't working at all!" He glowed a eerie red once more before saying that.

"Calm down first Vee! Stop attacking at Random like that!" Scolded Allen in such a tone that surprised the young eeveelution. He was still fighting and surprisingly keeping up a goodpace with the trainned older man. "I told you! Your supposed to use the Hit and Run tactic to study your opponent's movements. Find the pattern to how he moves and you will find the weak spot he tries to cover!"

"Find the weak spot he tries to cover?! His pattern of movement-that's it!" After studying Arbok's movements, he found out because of his size. Arbok had to lower his head down low to use his fang based attacks...and when he missed it took a while for Arbok to raise his head back up again due to balance. His heavy upper body becoming a slight hindrance to his quick movements. He knew one place his attack would do the most damage and it was closer than he thought. "Thanks Allen! I got it now!"

Just when Arbok was about to land a "Bite and Poison fang" Combo attack. Eevee quickly used "Protect" to shield himself from it. Arbok recoiled a little from the pain of trying to bite down on such a hard energy barrier. But that's when it made it's mistake. While it's head was lowered, Eevee took his chance to use "Headbutt" on the cobra's forehead! Landing a powerful strike against it. Arbok raised it head a little dazed from the attack. "Headbutt's" flinching effect taking hold on the snake.

"The head, Allen! The weak point is the head! The scales on top of it's head are softer than the rest of it's body!" Eevee replied as it awaited his new orders. "It has to lower it's head to attack me, it exposes it's head for a short while after it attacks."

"The head huh? Hmmmm..." Allen gave it some thought as a few ideas came rushing to his head. Like a game of chess, or a strategy game. The boy thought of the moves he would use ahead of time to reach victory. "Very good Vee! We'll go on the offensive now! Kage bunshin tactics go!" Allen was so glad eevee was a premium breed/pre-trianed pokemon. Even if Eevee's training and battle experience was lacking. As long as they fought smart, they could have upper hand in this battle. He looked back to the older man with a sadistic smile that leaked a heavy atmosphere blood lust. "Sorry sir! But im gonna have to stop going easy on you...so please? Just die!"

The chipher peon was not liking how things were going. It was supposed to be an easy job to take out the relic stone with explosives. So when the next generation of shadow pokemon arise. Meddling Trainers wouldn't have any natural methods of purifying the hearts of shadow pokemon a third time. But things went down hill too fast for him to keep up! His muscle was dead and the brains of his team was dying nearby...and now he is faced with a fearsome foe. The one responsible for their predicament...A terrifying young boy with the eyes of a predator on the hunt. A boy who isn't afraid of blood and taking another humans life...it was too unreal. His fighting skills are nothing to joke about either. He was fast, skilled and deadly accurate. His cane blade (Who would give a child such a deadly concealed weapon?!) was sturdy but he knew from a glance it wasn't designed for pure close combat but for assasination. It was deadly sharp and light. He intentionally aiming for his vital spots being his joints, limbs, wrist and the only exposed point of his armor...the neck. The kid already landed a few lucky hits. He was already bleeding out of multiple wounds around his body and the bleeding just wouldn't stop! The blade must have been coated in something that prevented his wounds from clotting. At this rate he will fall to his defeat from blood lost!

"Double Team!" With that order given, Eevee split himself into about ten illusionary copies of himself. The disoriented Arbok couldn't tell which was which as all the vee copies started attacking all together with quick attack. Naturally only one of them was real but the blow to head earlier made him disoriented and it got worse as Eevee kept aiming for his lowered head repeatedly. Landing five to seven well aimed hits on him already and for some reason his attacks were getting stronger and heavier with each strike...the cobra was getting frustrated and so was his trainer.

The Cipher peon had to admit. Even without commanding his pokemon directly. The eevee seemed skilled enough to battle on It's own, following some battle kind of battle tactic the boy thought of a while back. He tried to reach to his pokebal belt to call out his other team mates but-"Where are my other pokemon?!" The pokeballs they were missing from his belt! He soon regret looking away even for a moment because the boy thrusted his blade into his other shoulder. Opening a fresh new bleeding wound...he was getting dizzy fast now. "Arbok use Acid and aim it, into the sky-aaahhhh?!"

The grunt had to jump back as Allen tried to thrust his blade into his right exposed elbow. Making moving his dominant hand and weapon much more difficult and sloppy.

Receiving his new order, Arbok gathered up a lot of poison vile from it's inner poison sack's. Gathering them up his throat before he spat out a large ball of acidic poison that started to rain down on them, as gravity took hold.

"Even in that frustrated state. He can still think of a proper battle strategy? This is bad..." Allen clicked his tongue with annoyance. He had to admit the chiper grunt was strong willed despite how unfavourable the situation he was in. Bleeding profusely and getting dizzy from blood lost yet he was still able to give out a order to his pokemon? Color him impressed. "Everyone has a fight or flight response to danger and I was hoping he choose the latter. But I guess I just need to rile him up further. Vee! Quickly burrow your way out of there! Underground horsey roundabout!"

"I never agreed to that tactic's name!" Eevee dismissed his clones as he used "Dig" to burrow into the ground, but not before he glowed a eerie red once more. The acid rain couldn't harm him, since he was deep underground.

Arbok tried to sense where Eevee would pop out, with it's sensitive underbelly. It sensed movements...from multiple sources?! Eevee's popped out of the ground one after another! It was another double team tactic. Only one of the Eevee's was real and the rest of the one's that burrowed out we're fakes. What Arbok wasn't aware off was one new hole was made behind him! The clones in front of the snake we're just a distraction! Eevee sprinted out of the hole and charged up the snake's spine. Calling his attention but before the cobra could react, eevee landed on top of it's bruised head! Vee pulled back it's hind legs and kept it's front fore paws on the cobra's forhead, before like a horse gave a swift "Double Kick" attack to it's already bruised head. Vee used the momentum of his attack to leap out of the way, as Arbok began to flail around violently. The double being a fighting type move...didn't too much damage. But the kick was powerful enough to make the bruise on the cobra pokemon's head to throb painfully. The headache it ws experiencing was just to painful to think properly. Don't assume they won, Arbok was still perfectly ready to continue to fight, the rest of it's body was in perfect condition. But it's throbbing bruised head was just too painful to ignore.

The cipher peon grunt couldn't believe it...his powerful Arbok was being beaten back by some smart nose brat and his little eevee. He tried giving it a specific command but he was just ignored. So instead he decided to give just one random order. "Aaarrrrgghhh!" But first he had to deal with the blade twisting arouns in the same wound the kid made. Further aggravating his wounds. "Dammit! Arbok! J-Just attack everything around you with a SLAM!"

Arbok began randomly whipping it's tail around in it's panicked hysteria. Allen had to step back while Eevee who was already looking kinda tired. Was suddenly nailed three times by the slam attack and was sent flying back into Allen's arms.

"Vee?! Are you okay?" Allen asked the eevee as he quickly redrew his blade before the chiper grunt could grab it.

He definitely felt the blade slice through the bone the man's elbow. Seeing the said adult grasp his bleeding right arm with his less injured left hand to stop the bleeding. Told him the main could no longer bear with the pain anymore seeing how he dropped his weapon and was now screaming in pain. Allen didn't hesitate to let this chance slip by as he quickly slith the man's exposed throat. Before landing a well aimed round house kick to the head. Knocking the chocking man on the ground.

"Ha! Take that! I doubt that little eevee can endure a attack like-huh?!" Arbok even while trying to endure the throbbing pain on his head was surprised to see Eevee shrugged off the damage it took and leapt back into battle. "What?! I know my attack was stronger than this! That little shit head shouldn't be able to withstand a attack like that!?"

The Arbok looked to his trainer for answers but...all he saw was Allen standing next to his trainer dying body while the said child was drenched in blood.

"So sorry...but your trainer is sleeping with the fishes now." Allen stuck out his tongue teasingly only angering the arbok further. The human boy simply held his blade in front of his chest with his right hand. As he casually traced the bloody edge with a single finger on his left hand. "It's a two on one battle now snakey boy. Give up..."

"Im glad Vee has been boosting himself the entire time." Allen thought to himself as he recalled the plan he gave Vee. "I don't think I can handle snakey dude alone..."

First the red eerie light surrounding Vee was actually the move "Curse". When used by a non-ghost type pokemon, Vee boosted his attack and defense secretly through out the battle. Sadly this means Eevee's movement was getting immensely slow over time. That's why Allen, instructed he used "Quick Attack" combos to ensure he gainned the first strike. It also helped make sure the cipher grunt wouldn't notice Eevee's declining speed. That's why "Protect" was used earlier instead of "Detect", Vee was just too slow to to dodge with that move. Lastly during the Kage Bunshin tactic, Vee was secretly using "Charm" to lower Arbok's offensive strength. The way he moved with "Quick Attack" and "Double Team" was to drive their enemie's attention from the secret tactics Allen and Vee used in their battle.

While Arbok's attack was still strong...with Vee's strengthen defense and Arbok's lowered attack. It wouldn't do enough damage to knock him it out in one or even three attacks.

"This is my hidden tactic...Power Play!" Allen smirked to himself. He basically shifted the strength of both Arbok and Eevee in reverse. But one problem...Vee was tired. He wasn't trained for battle against such a strong opponent and so his stamina was lacking with all the moves he was forced to use to bring Arbok into this condition. "I can't allow Vee to continue fighting...I can hear how heavy his breathing is from here. I need to end the battle now."

"Vee? Final tactic...please get ready to move." Allen commanded, getting a look from Vee.

"Your sure? You haven't told me what that tactic was about." Vee hasn't heard about what the final tactic was about.

"Just trust me Vee~!" V sign of victory from Allen once more.

Vee sighed as he just slowly moved to the left. Trying to keep some distance between Allen and the Relic stone.

"Time to end this..." Allen took a deep breath as he faced the Arbok. "Yo scaly! Hey!" The irritated snake glared at Allen irritated. Everyone looked at the boy expectingly...trying to figure out what he eas attempting. "YOUR A FREAKING OVER GROWN WORM! YOUR MOTHER WAS GARBADOUR! YOU HAVE A FACE THAT ONLY YOUR MOM MON WOULD LOVE! BUT EVEN SHE CALLED YOU UGLY! ASKING THE DOCTOR FOR A REFUND! WHEN YOU TRIED TO ENTER A UGLY CONTEST, THEY SAID SORRY! NO PROFESSIONALS ALLOWED! YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN FUCKING WORMY BITCH!"

Allen continued his assault...of rather colorful insults. Vee's jaw hanged low as he looked at the kid...mildly impressed and horrified...what kind of 7 year old would know such adult rated swear words. He eventually lost all hope in his eyes...he looked unimpressed as a cold wind blew his body thinking..."This is the final tactic?"

In the end the already enraged serpent hissed loudly at the boy. Charging head first towards it at full speed!

"Allen! Look out!" Eevee tried to rush over to protect the human boy. But the affects of "Curse" kept him from moving any faster.

Allen just stood here smiling as the snake came charging at him! Fangs beared and ready to inject a lethal poison into the boy! He was curious as to why the boy didn't seem scared of him at all...but he ignored it. A free meal, is a free meal...

Allen just waited...and waited. He made sure to take him time and not rush it. When he felt the snake was getting closer...Allen pulled out a blue towel from his bag! He let it hang by the sheath of his cane. He started waving it around like a matadour would to a charging bull! "Touro! Tauro!"

"HUH?!"

Vee eyes widden comically as he watched Allen started to playful leading the huge snake around with this weird yet deadly cape dance he never seen before. It was a weird tactic that only enraged the snake even further. Thus encouraging the snake to charge in more recklessly in order to land the finishing death blow.

While he was confident in Allen speed and quick reflexes. He could easily tell from a distance seeing the sweat dripping down the boys face. He was slowly running out of steam. If Allen slowed down now...he wouldnt be fast enough to shield him with his downgraded speed. He could trust Allen knew what he was doing.

"GRRRRRR! STAY STILL YOU LITTLE-!?"

"Don't worry snakey. This is the final dance!" Allen, teased as he held the blue cape in front of him. He even struck a pose like the power of the legends was about to be unleashed. "Time for my secret! Ultimate finishing move!"

"SECRET?! ULTIMATE FINISHING MOVE?!" Vee yelled in shock! Extremely curious now as to what the secret move was?! "I wanna see it so bad!" He wagged his tail in suspense.

Meanwhile the dying and long forgotten mad scientist was being pecked on the head by a curious Spearow.

"ALLEN!" The human boy waited till the snake was just a inch to close to him and..."Side step!" Allen stuck his tongue out as he simply side stepped out of the way. Allowing Arbok to crash head first on the Solid as steel Relic stone.

Ultimate Move : Allen Side Step

Description : Allen simply steps to the side, avoiding any for of physical attack coming right at him. Preferably with some kind of solid wall for his enemy to crash into...that's about it.

There a was a painful crunching sound, as Arbok curled around like a spring from the impact. Shivering from impact traveling down from the top of it's head down to the tip of it's tail. After what seems to be a eternity of waiting, the snake fell down on the stone tiled floor. With a large bump on Its bruised head and with the comical anime swirly eyes. Telling everybody he was knocked out cold.

Allen even tried to make sure it was out cold. By poking it with his Cane. "I win!" The boy said raising his fist up in the air.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Vee cried out in disbelief as a well trained viciously cold blooded (pun intended) pokemon...was knocked out by a simple childish move such as that.

"THAT'S YOUR ULTIMATE MOVE?! THAT WAS JUST A SIMPLE DODGE!" Vee cried out, trying to hold back his laughter, he found the entire scene hilarious in it's own way. He made sure to get back to Allen's side though. "Geez! I was expecting something cool!"

"I am cool." Allen said in a cool boy's voice as he put one some sexy sun glasses, while puffing out his chest.

"You know, you don't need sunglasses right?" Vee smirked as he pulled out his own pair of shades from his fluffy tail and wore them, just like Allen.

"Ssshhh~ your ruining the moment." Allen whispered as both cool boys struck a pose of victory.

End of battle music

"In all seriousness however. The tactic did work well and tested my curent bodies limit." Allen noted how exhausted he was now. He expected that though...that he wouldn't have posses the same stamina he had in his previous life but he would work on it eventually...preferably after a long nap.

"You were thinking about taking another nap were you?" Vee stated rather dryly. Something he had lots of practice in thanks to Allen's antics.

"You know me so well...im touched..." Allen said rather camly as he wipped a pretend tear from his eye before walked towards the unconscious snake. Before thrusting his blade through it's eye and into the skull.

Arbok twiched in agony for a moment...but was quickly silenced when Allen twisted the blade around. Once he knew it stopped moving forever did he take his blade and cleaned it with another thick tissue. Once he was satisfied the blade was cleansed of the blood. He quickly sheathed it and concealing it once more.

Allen did take one final glance at the two new corpses on the ground."No hard feelings you two. But I dont like lose ends. It's best for my life if less people know what im truly capable of...sooo~ see ya later in hell."

Once Allen was done conversing to the coprses. He quickly turned to quicly find a pale face Eevee looking at him. "...what?"

"...nothing...that was just a rather morbid conversation you had Allen." Vee quickly shook his head focusing on the real matter on hand. "But seriously Allen?! I knew you somehow know how to handle youself in a real fight. But that was a one sided slaughter! Where did you learn to fight like that?! Was that cane of yours a concealed human weapon this whole time?! Who is this god father you keep talking about and what kind of human were you in your past life?!"

Allen's just eyed his cane to make sure it wasn't bent out of shape before answering. "Well...one my past life involved me taking human lives so learning to fight like that was a must. Two yes it was. Three God Father was the man who raised me and thought me how to do my job and lastly...you can say I was mercenary for hire in my previous life and lets leave it at that...im not comfortable going into the details of what happened to me before my first death." Turned his back on his eevee companion as he faced the Relic Stone before muttering. "Sorry, Vee."

Naturally Vee was even more worried and curious than before. He knew close to nothing bout Allen's personal life besides his...rather annoying habits. He was the first human he admittedly had bonded too in a real way. (Albeit annoyingly) Yet he feels Allen set up this imaginary distance around him. Like a personal bubble where keeps everything about himself and his true emotions hidden deep down...under that fake smile he keeps wearing. He couldn't force Allen to speak about it either...despite everything they been through...he and Allen are still not close enough or at the point of their strange friendship for him to start sharing his personal space yet. Whatever past he had leading to his human kins death must have left such a deep emotional scar that he hides his pain through his smile.

The question now though...is does he want to continue digging into Allen's past or keep things the way they are from now on? The problem lied with one...Allen being a human. While he can tolerate Allen's prescence...he is still wary of other humans. Plus his veiw towards the human race wouldn't exactly help him and human boy bond if they each keep a personal bubble seperating them. And two...Allen is most likely aiming to be a Pokemon Trainer. His opinion on human trainers is still rather sour. There is also this plan the legendary and mythical pokemon had planned for Allen. To take part in ending the shadow pokemon menace once and for good. This dosent involve him truthfully anyway...trying to bond with Allen just to find out his hidden secrets doesn't sound all too good either...what should he do? To be or not to be his partner (a possibility he thinks the legendary and mythical pokemon are enforcing on him.) Or just some cadual friend who would never know the "TRUE" Allen Walker. Decisions, decisions he would have to take a lot of time think about...

Celebi flew out of the woods to greet them once more. Carrying the pokeballs in her tiny paws. "Thank you for your assistance Allen and Eevee! I shall never forget what you done for me today...although did you have to let that arbok dent the relic stone a little?"

"It's a old Rock! It's already dented my lady. Plus rocky here helped us win the battle!" Allen said cheerfully patting the Relic stone like a old friend.

"So that's where the bad guys other pokemon were-Don't call the sacred shrine stone of purification, Rocky!" Eevee yelled trying to make Allen, behave himself in the mythical pokemon's presence.

"As promised...you have earned a reward for your actions." A bright green light gathered in her hands. As the pokeballs vanished into thin air. Probably teleported somewhere else.

"Give it to Vee he earned it more than I do." Allen said in a quite relaxed tone as he sat with his back against the relic stone. His cane resting on his lap.

"W-wait?! I get the reward?!" Vee, asked gobsmacked by this.

"Sure...you kept snakey boy here busy while I took the chance to clip off the trainer." Allen said giving a casual wave to Vee. "You pokemon deserve more credit than what your usually given ya know? Humans like me? Always capturing and ordering you guys around to do our bidding and follow our beliefs while fighting our battles...is kinda selfish on our end. So making sure you guys gets what you rightfully earned is more my style anyway."

"Why else do you think I've been training you and the special needs pokemon to fight on your own free will without me ordering ya lot around? Im trying to make ya guys different...no I should say independent is more like it."

"...Allen?" Vee, asked looking quite surprised.

Our human boy just raised a eye brow to this. "What? Don't give me that face, Vee. Just take lady Celebi's reward. You earned it fair and square with helping me defeat that huge snake in our way."

"Agreed! I wished more humans thought about their pokemon like you do, Allen." Celebi picked up a small black stone nearby and using the psychic energy energy in her hands...started to mold it into a different shapem. When she finished she then floated the new trinket towards Eevee and when the light faded, a circular tag carved from some mysterious black rock with a moon symbol landed in his paw.

"A tag? This one looks like the fancier kind Humans use to attach to collars and their pokemon?" Eevee observed as he held the tag. "What those this thing do exactly?"

Celebi waved a finger in reply. "You'll just have to wait and see. I said too much already...besides it will be of great importance to the both of you when the time comes."

With the vague reply...both Vee and Allen to be left bewildered by her. "That...sounds like a dangerous flag waiting to happen. I don't think I like what your saying much..."

"As Neko would say...just take It like man!" She giggled to herself seeing Allen deadpann smile. "I sense the elders arriving soon...so please take care. I must go...until next time." In a flash of light Celebi became encircle within it, before flying away into the clear blue sky.

Eevee followed the path of light leaving and shouted. "Miss Celebi! Thank you for your help! I promise to treasure your gift!" Eevee was determined to prove his worth, gaining such a present from a legendary. He hid the tag in his chest fur.

"...urk!" While Vee was speaking with Celebi. Allen desperately yearning for a good nap right about now. He just started to feel the soreness his body was currently experiencing. The throbbing pain from his muscles screaming in agony as the adrenaline that had numbed his body start wear off. "Shit! Everything hurts...dammit im gonna be sore for weeks. Even with this new bodies quick reflexes. It isn't properly trainned yet to handle the strain of the level of combat ability I previously had in my past life." Allen thought to himself as he found a little it harder to move his arms and legs without it hurting. He weakly lamented over another ability he lost. "...my pain tolerance is also paper thin..."

"...Sigh...well I guess I can't carry over all my abilities in this Isekai life...besides it was just my soul that transfered to this body. I'm going to have to re-train what skills I had-"

Allen's train of thought came to hault when his instincts flared and warned of him of immediate danger nearby. Whipping his head around he saw the scientists from before. Weakly crawling on the ground with blood stained teeth and a wild look his eye. He was trying to desperately to push himself up with his chest bleeding profusely...he raised one arm and had a hand gun pointed at Allen...but his aim was sort of all over the place...most likely due to the blood loss he was experiencing. Because of that he couldn't focus properly.

".. if I die here...I wont...die alone!" Sadly the last of the scientist strenght was already spent. The world was fading from vision as his gun slowly fell...but aimed somewhere else completely?! "For the glory...of Ede-"

*BANG!*

Time moved still for Allen. As the shot was fired...he knew from the trajectory of the gun where the bullet would saill off too. Ignoring the burning pain his body was experiencing as he made a quick leap towards his pokemon companion...Vee.

Vee's fur stood up when he heard the gun shot. Memories of the night he encountered that familiar sound caused by the bandits that took his adopted Glaceon and Leafeon parent lives...the sounds of gunshots. His legs wouldnt move as he slowly turned his head back towards the direction from where he heard the It...his eyes widden as he saw fhe bullet sailing towards him at him. His mind telling him to run but...his body remained frozen to the spot. He helplessly watched it get closer and closer...until.

"VEE! MOVE IT DAMMIT!" Allen yelled as he quickly shoved Vee away with his cane...but at that moment he felt his body gave out as his righ leg...the one that was firmly planted on the ground beneath him cramped up. Causing him to fall forward...and into the direction of where the bullet was headed!

Vee skidded on all fours firmly planted on the ground. Gritting his teeth in pain for a momment...before his mind and body caught up to what was happening in front of him.

"Sigh...of course..." Allen gave Vee a tired and pained smile. "Guess...this makes us even, Vee."

Vee's pupils shrank as he saw the bullet imbedded itself through Allen's stomach...even with the pain of being shot the limp boy still had a smile on his face. Lying on his side as blood started to stain Allen's blue clothing into a sickly mixed shades of dark purple.

Vee's mind flashed to see his adopted Glaceon mother and Leafeon father lying on the cold sandy ground bleeding to their deaths...and now...Allen was beside them in a similar situation. A painful lump forced it's way out of Vee's through as he cried out in bloddy murder.

"ALLEN!"

?/?/?

I remember being shot by the bullet I took for Eevee. All I felt was that I was submerged underwater again...with the same warm light feeling all around me once more.

"Am I dead?" I asked. "...I died a second time...Thats just sad-"

"Nope! But you came close! So nice try" I recognized who that annoying feminine voice was coming from. "Your pokemon friends were able to keep your dying new body stable long enough. Before by a stroke of luck a flying forest ranger chopter came by tosurvey the flare signal you sent. Long story short, after they spotted you the rangers were able to air lift you to the closest hospital in Phenac City."

"Oh it's you Miss Neko...or should I say miss legendary?" Allen...who was now a ball of blue soul energy asked. "It's nice to hear from you again."

"Geez...you hear about how close you are from death and you just greet me like you just met me across the street." The female voice giggled. "Oh well...that's what makes you intersting in your own way."

"Meh...I'm kinda getting used to it." Allen shrugged with his imaginary shoulders.

"Anyway! I'm just dropping by to say im quite impressed by how your managing your new life so far." The female voice cheered. "You been a bit naughty...lied a lot, give everyone head aches and worry your friends to no end. But your careful to never do it in a way that would physically or emotionally harm them intentionally. So your doing good!"

"Thanks...you make me sound like a huge troublemaker...i kinda like that." Allen sweat smirked victoriously. Earning a eye role from Miss Neko.

"..Anyway lets get to the point..." Neko asked earning a nod from Allen. She giggled as she poked Allen's imaginary cheek. "Im only here on a short visit. I shouldn't keep you here any longer than i should. Your friends back in your new home are getting worried. Just remember~ I will be checking up on you in your dreams from now on...also a little gift from me...for saving another's life over the risk of your own...Takes a lot of guts to do something like that, im impressed."

Allen saw a paw reach out to him and dropped...a strange pokeball? Allen identified it as a altered variant of a cherish pokeball with a jet black outer shell and dark blue rings on the side and on the button. It also had a azure colored cresent moon on the front, just above the button on the pokeball. "What kind of Pokeball is this? I never seen this...before."

"I call it the Aibek Ball. This pokeball was customed designed for your special partner. You'll understand it's abilities soon, cause by the time you turn 10 your journey shall begin...for now. Farewell."

Phenac City General Hospital

Private Room

When Allen awoke it didn't take long for him to realize he was at a hospital. The familiar smell of alcohol and medical products invaded his nostrils. Slowly opening his eyes...he ignored the burning pain of the fluorescent light that hit him as his vision tried to clear up the blurry blobs in front of him. One particular brown blob was the most familiar to him as his eyes went back into focus.

"Vee? Is that you?"

Suddenly the quiet hospital room sprung to life! Eevee had tears in his eyes as he rushed up from Allen's chest and to his face. Giving him happy licks and barking out some well deserved scolding also...but he was happy his human kin was awake. Uncle Rob patted his back and helped the boy sit up, relieved he was okay. Willie and Eagun we're standing by his left side giving him a gentle welcome back.

It took a while but after everyone calmed down. They explained everything that happened after Allen, was sent to the hopsital here in Phenac city.

"Eh?! I was out for two weeks?!" Allen said quite surprised to know he was out cold for a very long time. He was gently petting Eevee who had refused strongly to leave his side since he awoke. He was curled up on Allen's lap as he allowed the adults to explain everything.

"You lost quite a lot of blood so it took a while to get you a transfusion." Explained Robert as closed up his dinner for a while so he had more time to be with Allen. "We we're all thinking you wont make it. But miraculously you clunged to your own life with a vice grip, allowing the doctors enough valuable time to get you, your blood transfusion."

"Luckily some pokemon Rangers doing a study around Agate Villiage happen to fly right above where you are with some dead bodies and pokemon surronding you like a newborn cub in their herd. They noticed your predicament and after convincing the pokemon around you at the time that they are not threat. The rangers gave you basic first aid. Our guess their quick actions helped you hang in there a bit longer. Remember to thank them if you ever encounter them once more." Eagun felt like he shaved off a few years of his life, after the scare of Allen being shot in the stomach happened. "Agate Village is on red alert. The former veteran and elite trainners are combing the wood in search of any remnants of Cipher and we arrested an entire nest of them. Future Hope foundation lended a hand as well in making sure they pay for their crimes."

Eagun decided not to mention the chaos back at Helpful Paws shelter. Once the pokemon who Allen befriended heard about how he almost died at the hands of Cipher...oh boy did they become public enemy number one. Most pokemon follow "Pack mentality". So to them, Allen was a cub they accepted into their herd. A cub...that needed to be protected. So when they heard about how their precious cub was almost killed...they not take it well, to the pokemon, harming the cubs of the herd was considered a declaration of war, thus they we're enraged and escaped out of the shelter to look for the Cipher remnants...those Cipher goons didn't stand a chance against an entire herd of enraged pokemon under "Pack Mentality". It was only when Eevee who in some way was the leader of the pack did they stop their enraged assault and opted to co-operate with the veteran and elite trainers to take down the remaining members of Cipher from their woods. Majority of those they found were left badly bruised by the shelter pokemon when they tried to fight them back. On the bright side one, most of the Cipher remnants we're now terrified of pokemon and gave up their abused pokemon rather easily. Too a lot of pokemon from the shelter bonded with some of the trainers so there was a huge adoption shortly after that.

"The group of criminals responsible for those dead bastards that shot you is lonh dead on the spot by the time we arrived. A scyther from the shelter is believed to be the one the kill him judging by the deep slash to his chest. Those responsible for the Invasion also won't be seeing the outside world ever again in jail. Serves the those guys right!" Willie said quite pissed off by the topic. He grown to like Allen like a annoying nephew you can't help but love. When he heard about what happened, he drove all the way to Agate Villiage to punch those to whom deceased scientist was working with in the face. The police allowed him to do it so It was all fine. Even they thought the guy that deserved it being dead...he still needed to vent out his anger in some way. "Those Idiots won't be stepping out of Orre's maximun security prison any time soon."

"Does Orre have such a high security prison?" Asked Allen a little curious about this so called prison. That area didn't exist in the game data of the original pokemon colosseum.

"It's far from here, northwest near Mt. Battle in fact. So even if they do escape, they have a huge scorching hot dessert to pass through on foot. Plus the official veteran and elite trainers who facilitate the battles on Mt. Battle are duty bound by the goverment to arrest and stop any criminal that tries to cross through Mt. Battle. The only path to the main cities of Orre is through Mt. Battle. So in short your screwed if you get caught by those high leveled trainers, their pokemon are fierce!"

"Wow...that's really cool." Allen stated quite impressed...and intrigued. Orre was becoming more vast everyday.

"Excuse me?" A nurse wearing medical scrubs came into the room. "I'm sorry everyone, but visitng hours are over. Only family can stay within the hospital during after hours."

"Guess this means we should go. We shall visit you later in the week before your discharged Allen." Eagun patted the young boys head. "Take care of yourself."

"I promise to visit ya in between jobs brat. Take it easy alright?" Willie stated as he and Eagun left the room.

"Mr. Walker?" Asked the nurse. "Can you please follow me? We have some documents you need to sign."

"Alright, I'll be right back Allen." With that Robert left the room following the nurse.

When everyone was gone for sure. Allen tapped the small buldge hidden under his blanket. "They are gone now, Vee. You can come out."

Vee poked his head out of the blankets. "I hate the fact that pokemon aren't allowed to stay in human hospitals."

"Well yeah, unless their trainer pokemon. They won't be given the privilege too stay. No wild pokemon allowed." Allen petted Eevee to help calm him down.

"Human hospital rules suck." Stated Vee and he got himself comfortable on Allen's lap.

"Yeah...they do." He smilled petting Vee's back. "Mind...telling me what really happened at the shrine?"

Vee, tensed for a momment before he let outa big sigh. "Well...it went a little something like this."

Vee quickly explained how some of the pokemon from the shelter got worried by how long they were gone. So some came to the shrine by a mysterious voice telling them to come to our aid. To cut the long story short...they decided to help cover up the evidence of Allen's actions by placing the responsibility of the grunts death on their shoulders. Pokemon with blades and claws soaked their natural weapons in the blood of their fallen foes. Tampering with the bodies to make it look like they killed them in self defense to protect the young kits of their herd. While some stood on gaurd the rest tried their best to stablize Allen untilthe rangers arrived.

"They...did all that for me?" Allen was...speechless. He didn't expect the pokemon of the special care herd to provide a cover up story for his sake.

"They care for you Allen...Your the first human to take the time and have the patience to get know and understand them. Your deeply loved by the herd that they accept you as one of their own." Vee replied wagging his tail. "A herd sticks together no matter what. When one of our own is in trouble we members of the herd will come to our allies aid. They knew humans killing other humans is a grave taboo in your culture. That's why they did what they did to ensure you wouldn't land into deep trouble with your own kind."

Allen let out a deep breath and laid back down with a tired smile on his face. "Oh my...I really owe the herd big time. Im...grateful."

"Your not the only grateful." Vee said catching Allen's attention. "Allen? Thanks..."

"For what?" Allen had a idea what this conversation was going to be about.

"For taking a bullet for me!" Sighed Eevee..."You have no idea how guilty I felt when you almost died protecting me...I can't belive I froze when that bullet was shot."

"Trust me ,Vee. It's okay...im not gonna hold It againts you. Everyone with a normal mind set would freeze when they encounter their first gun shot." Allen petted Eevee around the tips of his ear. In pokemon Amie, he remembers the Eevee line was fond of being petted there. Seems to be working as his poke friend started to feel content. "Even when they encounter a gun again...the trauma or fear they felt after their first experience can leave even the strongest man frozen with terror."

"...Is this about your previous life?" Eevee only got a nod from Allen in return. Just like before...Allen isn't ready yet to share his previous life yet. "I see...still I promise next time I'll be the one protecting you. Your a weak human...and ironically despite my dislike for humans. I can't seem to dislike you. No matter how hard I tried at first."

"Awwww~ I knew you love me." Teased Allen with a sly smirk. "Also...Oi! Im not that weak. Also I still think I'm actually stronger than you when I get serious, Vee. As long as I re-train this new body of mine however."

"Do I know that? Yes...yes I do." Chuckled Vee. "Your going to be on the top list of humans I'll tolerate so feel grateful I see you as my human brother, my kin."

With a curious eye brow raised..."Im honored Vee?" Allen smiled as he petted Vee's head. Showing him a victory sign. "But what brough about this change of heart? I know for a fact...your opinion of human trainers is quite sour."

"Let's just say I've been thinking lots by myself these past two weeks and I've decided..." Vee took a deep bteath to build up the suspense. "...Allen, im a lot stronger now and I owe my life thanks to you...What your did for me...I'll be forever grateful. Allen Walker! I wish to be your starter pokemon!"

Allen, just smiled. Poking Vee's chest gently. "Are you Sure? This deal and mission I got going on with the legendary pokemon is quite life threatening journey...are you sure you can handle it? Are you even sure you can deal with me and honestly a whole region worth of human contact and unknown dangers, Vee?"

A deep sigh from Vee came after. "Look? Allen, im not the type of pokemon to leave a true life debt unpaid. You literally took a bullet for me and no pun intended." Now Allen could see just how serious Vee was taking this conversation. "That's something a pokemon of honor like me can't ignore. Your are different from the other humans I met. Your one I can place my trust in and I got this strange gut instinct inside telling me to stay by your side no matter what."

Allen was impressed to hear such a strong resolve within Vee. Also bewildered by this so called instinct he has to stay by his side no matter what.

"So i thought about it alot... so while i trust you fully. You dont trust me with your true self however." Vee noticed the strained smile on Allen's face rather easily. He smilled a little seeing it though. "I dont blame ya for not telling me everything yet. Cause I know you have your reasons to hide it from me. Especially if it's a painful memory to you...plus were not exactly that close to each other on a personal level yet to share stuff like that."

Vee gave Allen a bright smile. "Thus why I came to decision to become your partner, Allen. Not only to pay back my debt to you but to aid and get to know the "True" Allen Walker. The human who is the biggest exception to my belief of other humans."

Allen's eyes went wide as his smile faltered for once. That was a good sign for Vee. As it meant he got to convey his true feelings and loyalty to his human friend.

"...Also? Honestly your more trouble than your worth." Allen's good mood dropped instantly hearing that. "And I feel like your gonna be a giant magnet for trouble and sadly im the only one who can keep ya in line. So get ready ya annoying brat. Cause big brother Vee is gonna baby sitting ya for the rest of your life."

Annnnd...Allen's sly smile returned. Forget his praise from earlier...this was Vee he was talking about. For such a small pokemon he sure got a sharp tounge when it comes to him. Even so was quite happy with this arrangement. Knowing how stubborn Vee can be too...when he set his mind on something. "Brothers huh? Guess this means were going to have to do a vow if we wanna make this official."

"A vow?" Vee asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah a vow...when we...Made Men swear a vow of loyalty to the brotherhood...our family. We take things very seriously...its one of the reasons I hate making promises. Were simply too honorable to go back on our words. To do so is punishable by death." Allen, bite his thumb. Drawing out blood much to Vee's protest. "We make a blood oath of Loyalty to our brothers in the family and Omertá and vow of silence that can never be broken. We carry our secrets to our graves."

Allen, smilled as he presented his bleeding thumb to Vee. "I've just now realized how unfairly ive been treating our bond of trust Vee...and I apologize for that." Before Vee could speak Allen continued. "Thus if were going to be partners...Brothers in this. I have to vow to give you my full trust to your loyalty and aid in return. The only request I can ask of you is to uphold the vow of silence. Because what im about to tell you about my past won't be pleasent...I promise to tell you the more...sensitive details of what lead...to my demise when I fully ready cause..." Allen gripped the blanket to his bed so tightly...Vee could notice the blood seeping out from his palm.

Vee, seemed to get the idea of what to do almost instantly. He bite his paw to draw some blood as well. He reached out and pressed his paw to Allen and mixed their blood together. "I swear my undying Loyalty to our brotherhood, Allen. Also to uphold the vow of silence and keep whatever I learned from your past a tightly lid secret that I shall carry to my grave as you human say."

Allen, smilled genuinely into return. "And I vow to give you my full trust and loyalty in return. I also promise...to protect you and whatever makes you happy with my life." That caught Vee off gaurd of course. "Your a good fella Vee...and I mean that sincerely. Where im taking you with this journey is a dark void that will constantly threaten what you treasure most, time and time again. It's only fair I make sure to not only tell you everything you want to know about me. But also to protect you hold dear as well. This is what I vow..." Allen promised as a sudden gust of wind surronded them as a dark aura suddenly burst to life from Allen's body and from Vee as it quickly mixed with the with each others. A dark cicle appeared between their paw/hand holding each other as they made their vow. Both a quickly separated right after that. The dark aura vanishing as quickly as it came.

"Woah?! What was that?" Vee, asked quite mystified by the surge of power flowing through him. The dark aura coming from Allen slowly fading away as his body absorbed it.

"...Dont know?" Allen sighed as he looked at his bodily Aura vanishing in the same manner too. "There still too many mysteries about the origin of my new body to be solved..."

Vee nodded before he looked to his bloody paw...now mixed with Allen's blood as well. He licked it clean before looking up to the human boy. "Not fair...you know more about this blood oath thing than I do...you used that to make a promise you now duty bound to keep...don't think I won't protect you with my life as well you idiot. Im the pokemon and big brother in this partnership! Im supposed to be looking after you!"

"Never forget im older than you, Vee. I got more life experience than you do. Plus I lived a whole life making insane promises like that...I know my way around them quite well." Allen teased as he sucked his bleeding thumb.

"...You can be such a asshole ya know?" All Vee got was the victory sign Allen always gives him. "Sigh...anyway this vow thing was...enlightening? But your still going to need a pokeball to register me as your pokemon."

"Luckily for you my lovely employer came to me in a dream prepared." Allen unclenched his right hand and the same pokeball he was given. The Aibek Ball was in his palm.

"A pokeball?! Where did you-wait? I never seen this kind of pokeball before?" Vee asked as he sniffed the pokeball.

"The legendary or mythical pokemon who hired me, gave it to me. She said it was a reward for risking my life for yours." Allen stated holding the pokeball in front of Eevee. "The full abilities of this ball are unknown...or more like she didn't want to spoil it's full abilities yet. She said the Ball will come in quite handy...but I guess this is the main reason she gave this to me."

"Legendaries sure work in mysterious ways..." Vee pressed his paw on the button of the pokeball. Holding it down for a momment. "Your a troublemaker...and reckless one with the worst luck. I'll have my work cut out for me."

"Geez...im right here you know?" Allen replied dryly. "Anyways...you don't have to stay in the pokeball. You can just walk around outside with me. Your species is a great companion/battle pokemon. It wouldn't be strange for you to be out with me, Vee." Allen promised he wouldn't let Eevee go through the same stuff he experienced with his previous trainer. Never again...

"I appreciate that...Brother." With that Eevee tapped the pokeball button with his paw. It opened up wide like a clam, turning Eevee into blue data as it sucked him in. As it closed itself shut, the button blinked red as the pokeball began shaking in his hand before making a clicking sound. Confirming it had caught the Eevee that it captured.

Allen smilled as he tossed his pokeball into the air. "Come on out! Eevee!"

When the pokeball unleashed Eevee as a blue data once more...but unexpected happened. The Moon shaped tag Eevee received from Celebi, it was the first thing that solidified from data form first. It glowed bright blue as it kept Eevee's data form suspended in the air as time around them slowed down. Allen was able to see Vee's evolution first hand. He saw Eevee's tag create a large dark blue spiked collar around data Eevee's neck. Allowing him to wear it like a normal pet collar. But thats when a light shot towards his signature pokeball as well, the pokeball went flying towards Allen as well. The pokeball created a black decorative chain around Allen's neck. With the Aibek ball attached to itself like a charm. The last thing that occured was Eevee's data body began to grow and grow. His ears and tail became longer and smoother in shape, blue rings formed around his body and lastly...a yellow cresent moon shaped pattern formed on the top of his head. When the light faded, it revealed Eevee evolved into a Umbreon with a unusual glowing head ring on his forehead. The collar grew in side to fit itself quite nicely around his neck and as his eyelids opened. It revealed his blood red eyes staring right down at Allen. Time seems to be catching up once more but Vee now a Umbreon remained in the air.

"...What the-?!" That's when Allen then realized something else important. "Oh no...this is gonna hurt."

"Eh?! What happened to-Aaahhh?!" Umbreon's hang time was cut short as the large Umbreon laded right on top of Allen. "Oww!"

"Ooh my god...that hurt." Groaned Allen who was now sprawled on his bed, with his newly evolved umbreon lying right on top of him. His gun shot wound was throbbing in pain. "Well, that happened.. so you evolved huh?"

"Yeah...into a Umbreon...though I wished I evolved closer to the ground." Umbreon tried getting up and off of Allen. But since his body was bigger, he had some difficulties finding his proper balance.

"Nah, never mind getting up." Allen wrapped his arms around Umbreon and cuddled him like a teddy bear. "Your your really warm and fluffy. Perfect for good nap right about now!"

Umbreon chuckled and decided to amuse Allen by cuddling him in return. "Let me guess, Umbreon is your favourite pokemon?"

"Yep! Your my fav Eeveelution in the past." Allen giggled as he held the Umbreon close. Nuzlling his face. "I loved to use dark types in my pokemon teams."

"Eevee-what?" Umbreon asked curiously looking at his new trainer.

"Ill explain later. Right now I think you need a name now. Everyone names their starter pokemon by tradition in this world." Allen began thinking of a name to give his new Umbreon.

"I thought my name was Vee?" Umbreon asked curiously.

"That's your Nickname...I need to give you a proper one...so how about? Anubis, Anubis Walker?" Allen said smilling from ear to ear. "Anubis was a god of death who judged the souls the deceased and im technically dead...to begin with. Once you know more about my past. I leave it up to you what your final judgement on me shall be."

"Anubis...Anubis Walker? Has a nice ring to it, alright then." The Umbreon now named Anubis smiled down at his new human trainer/brother.

"I'll still call you Vee time to time so don't worry about losing your nickname." Allen cuddled the umbreon some more...until he felt something poking his side. Reaching underneath his blanket...he pulled out something strange. "What's this?"

The next week

Eagun came to visit Allen like promised. He was also here looking for a certain someone. "I'm sorry, Allen. I know this Is abrupt of me ask on my visit, but have you seen little Eev-?!"

"If it's Eevee your looking for. He is right here!" Allen was cuddling the newly evolved umbreon named, Anubis already. Keeping him close as he nuzzles into his fur. Anubis didn't mind since it kept his human Kin close and stopped him from wondering off while injured. As long as he lets Allen cuddle him, he won't leave the room. He had time to groom the boy's head. "I caught him a week ago! He my new best friend now! He evolved not long after that."

Robert who was sitting next to Allen's bed, reading a book and shrugged his shoulders. "You missed out on a lot this week."

Thus once Allen, was discharged from the hospital. They went back to Agate villiage and signed some papers to Adopt Anubis ftom the shelter. Apparently since Umbreon, Espeon and Sylveon evolve Via strong bonds of friendship. They are extremely loyal to their human trainers. Seperating a newly evolved eeveelution of this type with their trainers. Is bad idea cause they would become quite heart broken and depressed without their bonded trainers companionship.

Two years later

It's been two years since me and Anubis bonded and became brothers. A lot happened since then. We havent had contact with the legendaries or mythical pokemon we met since then, plus with their hidden messages about our futures to be of concern. We started training everyday since then.

Both Willie and Eagun became our pokemon teachers. They thought us all the basics and skills needed for us to become a proper fighting duo. Willie trained Anubis on how pokemon can support their trainers on their journey and how to battle for them.

He greatly contributed to Anubis' s built up stamina and fighting prowess. He can handle battling both Ziggy and Zag (too very well trained pokemon at advanced level strenght) in battle and even won a couple matches with them. He mainly did this without me around because since I don't intend to make my pokemon dependent on me for ideas. I rather have them be Independent fights without the need for a steady stream of commands from me. So he had to learn to fight on his own, learning to cooperate when I think of plans that are suitable to aid in the battle. But also while not forgetting his own trained battle instincts as well. It's like battling in the Battle Palace in Hoenn's battle frontier. The pokemon do the fighting based on their individual personalities, except the trainer can coach them on what strategies they can try on the enemy. It's about fighting as a team! So proper team work is something we both been working on diligently.

I meanwhile focused on learning on how to make strategies and tactics on the spot and out side of combat, with Elder Eagun. Im Impared by my lack of proper stamina and bodily limits with this new body. It's development is kinda slow and the training I've been through only increased my stamina to only below what I considered minimal In my past life's capabilities. I also experience muscle pains if I over work myself too much physically. This will be a huge disadvantage for me following pokemon life and death battles the traditional way for long periods of time and im sure these types of battles will be the most common kinds I face in my job. I rather not be a hindrance to my pokemon so training my intelligence and guiding them through battles like these are best i can do once im exhausted.

Thus for now I play more of a role as a coach to my pokemon now. Thinking of creative ways on how to use their natural abilities, strenghts and move. To formulate strategies we can use to take down our apponents. I basically think of everything as a strategy game board in my head. Elder Eagun's years of experience with fighting together with pokemon being a great refference for me to use. Me and Anubis even had a chance to met the elusive Move Tutor to teach Anubis some extra moves we can use when I journey out at 13-16 years of age. If your wondering how many moves a pokemon can remember. Realistically, as many as they can remember. Naturally they can forget moves they no longer need or rarely use over time for more practiced and commonly used stronger moves. But a true trainer knows how to use all the combat moves their pokemon accumilate, to create various combos that would help turn the tides in battle within the right situations.

Me and Anubis became quite the combo too by practicing self defense (and some expert street fighting techniques) with Uncle Rob. No pokemon moves just hand...and er paw combat. This was to train not only our endurance but also our physical strenght and skill in combat. At least when situation calls for it we can at least physically over power anyone with enough determination. Plus no one had ever thought to teach pokemon human fighting techniques. This would greatly benefit Anubis and any future pokemon I catch later on, when it comes to fighting on their own.

This was all done in preparation for this year...Neko said by the time I'm 10 my journey shall begin. Which is weird since being 10 years of age is under the age limit of when human children leave home for their pokemon journey in this world. So my only guess was some major flag was going to kick start my travels as a trainer...and I don't really like flags. They only mean trouble is coming me and Anubis's way, I rather not have that...I just want to fulfil what my hearts desires and finally rest peacefully...Anubis's says, everything has a price...i have to agree with him. My contract with them is absolute and I never go back on my word...it's a trait I followed diligently in my heart, during my previous life. So i just have to suck it in and do the job they hired me for.

Location : Outskirt Stand (Midnight : January 15, 20XX)

It was regular cold night, just like any other within the desert area surrounding the Outskirt Stand. Me and Anubis we're sitting on top of one of the train carts within Uncle Rob's property. We we're admiring the clear night sky, illuminated by a bright blue hue of the stars and cresent moon. Well more like Anubis was...I was just sat next to my Umbreon big brother, petting his smooth yet fluffy fur. Enjoying his company, we grown very close as brothers in two years after our meeting.

"Its quite a beautiful night, Allen. The stars shinning...the moon is a wonderful cresent shape. Nights under Orre's clear sky are wonderful." Anubis stated as he laid his head on my lap. He wore what seems to be golden bands (like genie wore in animation of Aladdin) around his legs now.

"I'm sure it is Vee...my world could learn a thing or two about keeping the worlds naturally beauty in balance with their progress." Allen stated as he petted Anubis's head. "But...I can't complain. The messed up way my world was is none of my concern anymore. I live here now so whatever mistakes that world continues to make is none of my business now." Allen kicked his legs a little over the edge as they talked.

"Wow...that's fhe first mature thing I heard you says since we met." Anubis was quite impressed...until a playful smirk came crawling on his face. "Is my little brother growing up?...Hmmm?...Nah! Your still too short squirt."

"Oi! Im 48 years old mentally you know. Also I will grow taller just so you know? Im only ten. When I reach puberty you'll see! Ill grow to be a giant!" Allen laughed feeling that good verbal jab from his pokemon big brother. Honestly though his height had been another problem for considering he was only shoulder height to ash Katchum. That's when another depressing thought came to his mind. "Oh right...im going to have to endure puberty all over again...greeaaat...puberty sucks."

"...I agree." Anubis snorted as he remembered how annoying the first few weeks of puberty were. Especially with the rush of hormones related to his growing need to breed and mark his territory. (Much to Allen's dismay of cleaning it up after him. Especially In the furniture of their shared room and the train carts.)

Anyway both brothers laughed it off for a bit before a certain topic came to mind. "I wonder when our journey will start? It's been a few days since new years...I'm getting axious and I haven't even learned the details of my assignment even now."

"I told you once and I told you many time, Hakuna-matata bro. You just need to enjoy the time of peace we have right now. Cause im sure we won't get a break once things begin." Anubis promised to remain by Allen's side. So no matter what trouble comes their way...he shall forever remain loyal to his younger brother. "Besides you invented, Hakuna-matata. So take your own advice alright?"

"To be precise, Hakuna-Matata was already invented. Im just honoring the mighty phrase created by disneys Lion King stars! Timon and Pumba!" Laughed out Allen...memories of the animation and games he watched and or played in his previous life we're always being replayed in his head whenever he was bored now a days.

"I still have No idea who is this disney you speak off lil bro." Anubis chuckled, but that's when he saw a familiar sight come closer to them. He illuminated golden rings to aid the person looking for them.

"Hoi! Allen? Anubis? I have a favour to ask you both!" Uncle rob asked as he waved at them from below.

Robert was now second to the list of humans Anubis would be willing to tolerate. He just a sucker for fine cooked cuisine as a pokemon foodie...one of the only moments he wishes to be spoiled is when eating good food is involved. So Anubis allowed himself to wag his tail when he spotted him and even gave him a friendly bark in return.

"Sure! What do you need us to do uncle Rob?" Allen asked as they both leapt down with ease. The three years of trainning they did really paying off.

"I want you boys to go check the extra power generator. It's been acting up lately, causing all the lights and power in the Outskirt stand to go a little haywire. I checked the main generator but seems to be working fine." Roberts extra generator was basically the back up generator that was powered by a large steel windmill. It was meant to supply energy to the stand in case of emergencies, it's only really maintained once a month because of the distance it was from the stand. "I would check it myself but, im busy with the repair work in the cart rooms. So I need you two to check out what's going on in the back up generator. Try and get it settled back into place if you need too. You both are strong and old enough to handle this job on your own. This will be good to teach you both some Independence."

"Okay! I call shot gun-" Allen raised his hand ready to help.

"No Allen...sorry but like always, Anubis will be the one driving the Hover Scooter. Besides he is the only one with a drivers licence between you two so." Reminded Robert, since Allen was to young to drive, plus he knew about his dream for travel. So he enrolled Anubis into some advanced Service Pokemon classes.

Service pokemon we're like service animals in our world. They are trained to help the disabled and those in need with their everyday task. Except pokemon tend to be much more smarter and easier to train. Most service pokemon are even trained to use their abilities to aid their humans. Anubis was a prime example as he passed his classes with flying colors and now had a Golden Black tag on his collar saying "Service pokemon" engraved on it. The tag service pokemon wear tells other humans about their level of training as a Service Pokemon. Black gold was the top of hierarchy board. Which was a surprise. since dark type we're the least popular type to be Service pokemon because while team work their strongest asset as a species(Majority of dark types tend to live in packs that work together as one extremely well coordinated attack force)...they tend to be quite ruthless and mischievous. It came to a surprise of the pyshic, fighting, fairy and normal type pokemon when a dark type took top spot as valedictorian of the poke service school in just under 6 months of the normally one year training requirement. Even getting a drivers licence on his first try. He hunged the picture of Anubis's achievement during graduation day in his dinner. His diploma hunged in Allen's room so he had a copy framed in his dinner. It was a hit among dark type pokemon lovers! It was also great bragging rights to talk about how smart the Umbreon In their family was.

"You guys are no fun." Allen pouted a little crossing his arms. While Anubis allowed himself to act a little smug with confidence.

Thus they were off. To say It was a funny sight to see a Umbreon behind the wheel of a futuristic, yet old model hover scooter, with a kid pouting in the side car. Anubis was the one driving. He didnt even have thumbs! Yet he was driving better than the average driver. Allen meanwhile sat in the small side car attached to the scooter, pouting the entire way.

Btw Umbreon is a lot larger than what the pokemon anime shows. If you compare the hieght of umbreon to the pokedex entries and the average sized Ash Ketchum. Umbreon was about the height of his chest at 1.5M. If i had to compare sizes...he be around the size of a Timber wolf...and he was still growing since he just reached puberty. I read he might grow to the size of an average size of I could compare to a gray wolf in my world (Standard Umbreon size. Absol, Mightyena and houndoom being in similar height. Absol only being a few inches taller.) to a...rarer-if breed well and raised splendidly. To the size of a Candian giant wolf in captivity if their lucky in the gene pool. Sylveon, vaporeon, leafeon are also have the same hieght ratio. Also strangely enough...espeon who is Umbreon's polar opposite was shorter than it at the hieght department of one meter tall, but hey! You learn something new everyday folks. Pokemon size differences in this world are a mixed variety of new, pokedex, anime and original sizes.

"Would you quit acting like such a child? I thought you wanted me to see you as someone more mature." Teased Anubis as he drove through the dessert on the hover bike...meant for humans.

"I would look mature if I could drive!" Pouted Allen, puffing his cheeks a little. "I used to own a motorcycle in my old life! I'm sure I can handle-"

"Sadly the little brother. Hover Mobile law states that all drivers are required to be at least 13 years old to be able to apply for a drivers licence." Anubis smirked to himself, he was a fast learner when it came human laws. (Also loving the fact about commenting on Allen's rather short hieght and bodily age was an easy way to irritate the boy.) He wonders why humans seem to struggle even remembering the basics of driving law. It was kinda easy if you just bothered to study It properly. He held his head up high in pride.

"...Know it all. Those advance pokemon classes and awards made you a bit smug big bro." Allen dead panned as he looked away from his pokemon brother.

"Quiet you, were here so get the tools." Anubis said, holding some keys in his mouth as the arrived at a very large steel windmill...that looks like it seen better less rusty days. There was a large power generator on the bottom. It was more like a rusted steel box full of moving gears that generated electricity. There was a steel mesh fence around the area. It was in fact a electric fence preventing anyone without the key to this place from messing with the generator.

"Yeah, yeah big bro." Allen said holding up the tool box robert stored in the side car. "I got the tool box right here."

"Are they the rubber guarded one's? I'm the only one who knows the majority of the gear works are arranged." Anubis asked as they leapt off the hover scooter. "I do not appreciate getting electrocuted in my mouth or paws again."

Anubis growled as he remembered the first time he maintained this thing. He got electrocuted with the basic tools...his fur was puffy and chard for days until he regrew it. Allen laughed his head off after that event.

"Like you always remind me yes." Allen held a wrench with a rubber gaurd for the handle. He chuckled at the memory of his Umbreon big brother during the day he got mildly electrocuted surely was funny to at least one of them.

Just when they we're about to check what was wrong with the genrator...the electric fence was down and one side laid flat on the sandy ground. Anubis got in front of Allen and growled. "Allen! Stop! There are other people here." He warned.

"Wait, what?" Allen saw the fallen mesh cage and became more alert. Holding his cane ready to unsheat his blade. "Intruders huh? Are they the one's messing with the generator?" Allen placed the tool box In the side car. As they advanced cautiously to the generator.

Anubis even got rid of his rings natural bioluminescent to blend into the darkness. Allowing the Umbreon to go completely vanish. While Allen seemed to blend into the shadow quite easily. His foot steps silent and his breathing barely audible as they peeked around the side of the generator. They saw a figure of a man wearing a white coat with a light green t-shirt underneath, he also wore light brown pants and chocolate brown shoes. He wore glasses and a heady of messy brown bed hair on his head. He seemed to be working on the generators inner workings with some tools and had a couple cables connected to a strange device hidden under a large gray tarp. What Anubis's focused his attentiom on was a small glowing orange creature providing some natural illumination...A Rotom to be specific.

"This guy is a trainer, Allen. Physically doesn't look very threatening but looks can be deceiving." Anubis stated he evaluated the combat capability of the man and his pokemon.

"Hehe...like that Azumarill lady you thought was "Smoking Hot" (inserting air quotes) a week ago." Allen, teased as he noticed the growing blush on his Umbreon's face. "Only to find out she was actually a he, who was rather very much in touch with his feminine side a few days later. So yeah looks can be deceiving bro."

"Allen! This is not the time to go through memory lane!" A flustered umbreon barked quietly at the rather unfortunate memory he was trying to honestly forget. "And you promised to never mention that incident ever again!"

"I said I wouldn't mention it again. I didn't promise anything, Vee." Allen, replied with a smug smile. "Your fault for not double checking. Remember the number one rule when making promise or deal?"

"Sigh...always uphold the rule of equivalent exhange for payment and services. also always double check your agreement. I know, I know..." Sighed Anubis as he mumbles under his breath. "Damm fairy types...it's always hard to tell their genders."

Allen would have scolded Anubis for that rude comment on fairy types. But decided they had more important things to focus on first. "We'll lets get this over with then, Vee."

"Should we ambush them from behind? Blind side them with-"

"No, no...none of that. Our unexpected guest...isn't as threatening as you think." Allen Smirked as he and Anubis moved in.

Back with our intruder. He was still currently repairing some kind of machanical part with the spare generators electricity. "Only a little more...and once It's fully functioning we can met up with them in Phenac city Rotom."

"Bzzzt! Bzzzt!" Rotom hummed happily as he zipped around him.

The man had to shield his eyes as a flash of light coming from their side, blind sided them. "Oh no!? Are they already here-"

"You know Professor? If you needed some help you could have just asked Uncle Rob." Allen, chuckled as he stood next to Anubis who's head ring was providing source of the bright torch light shinning on them with the move "Flash". "I'm pretty sure siphoning electricity from my Family's private power line without permission is illegal."

"Wh-who are you?! How do you know-"

"Anubis? Mind toning down the light?" Allen, asked politely as his Umbreon brother begrudgingly complied and tone down the brightness.

"It's only naturally I know your true identity considering your reputation sir." The human boy then faced the "Professor" with a friendly smile. Holding his fedora to his chest as he did a small bow with the brightest smile he can pull off. "My name is Allen, Allen Walker. The Umbreon next to me is my starter, partner and brother in all but blood, Anubis Walker. Tis simply a pleasure to meet the regional professor of Orre region. Professor Krane."

While Rotom and the so called Professor Krane were stunned into silence by the sudden apperance of a young boy and his Umbreon. Anubis, meanwhile was not impressed. Rolling his eyes he said. "Of course you knew who they are...wonderful."

Some time later

The group decided to camly sit down on some large old gears too have a small talk about the events that lead professor Krane to illegally siphon electricity from the generator. Allen, camly listened to everything to what the professor had to say before making his judgement. While Anubis, meanwhile decided to ignore the human man in front of them completely. (He still had issues warming up to new humans he just met and mankind in general) Opting to just lay his head on Allen's lap as his human kin gently petted his favorite spot on his forehead ring. To keep him calmed and relaxed during the entire conversation.

"Soooo-let me re-cap everything you told me. You were headed to Phenac City to deliver some package to Future Hope Foundation. But some strange group of thugs knew this and started chasing after you for the said package. You tried to shake them off your tail using the dust storm that recently occured here but you ended crashing into my family's generator. So now your using said electricity to repair your vehicle. Did I get everything right?" Allen asked as he finished summarising their entire conversation.

"Bzzztt! Yes sir Walker! How incredible! You truly can understand me and other pokemon!" Rotom held his tablet and pictured him and Anubis. "Must collect data."

"He reminds me of Ash's Rotom dex." Sweat dropped Allen as he felt a little uncomfortable of being pictured without his consent. "Oi! Don't take pictures of me without my okay?"

"Please~?! Just a few more pictures of you!" Rotom began photo bombing the irritated boy.

"A Rotom Pokedex? Now that sounds rather interesting and rather annoying." Anubis said as he licked his own paw and tried to groom his fur a little. Trying to get rid of the sand that clung on to his fur. Anubis was quite proud of his shiny black coat of fur, that he groomed it regulary much to Allen's dismay.

"Would you quit it with the fur grooming? I always get your nasty saliva on my hand. Whenever I pet you without knowing that." Complained the human boy as he recoiled a little from his Umbreon. "Plus it smells like a nasty combination of cat and dog breath."

"When you learn to wash my fur properly and we don't live in the windy desert. Then I'll stop grooming myself...and you." Anubis smirked seeing the digusted look on his human kin's face. He tended to groom Allen time to time because of the boy's slight lack of proper personal hygiene. To him it was the way his species bonded buuuuut to Allen it's a little smelly and slobbery.

"While I don't mind the ocassional affectionate licks. I rather not have you wake me up big bro with your smelly cat-dog breath in my face during the morning!" Allen complained...man his Umbreon's morning cat-dog breath up his nose, was not the most pleasing way to wake up in the morning...thus began their morning ritual, where Allen would try (Emphasis on try) to brush his stubborn pokemon big brother's teeth every morning. Usualy ending with him getting bitten a few times and or scratched in the face by said big brother, before he accomplished his goal of fighting back bad morning breath...it was rough way to start the day of everyday in his new life.

"Very curious...you really do posses the ability understand the words of pokemon?" Professor Krane was at first skeptic of Allen's ability, He first thought he just had an idea of what his pokemon we're saying. But after summarizing the events that did indeed happen between her and her Rotom with perfect accuracy. From said plasma pokemon's incoherent buzzing sounds. He had no choice but to accept that fact, Allen had some supernatural ability that allowed him interspecies communication. He was curious to learn more about it..."So you had this ability...all your life?"

"Yep, it wasn't as strong when I was younger. But when I bonded with my Umbreon/starter/big brother here. My ability finally matured." Allen hugged his umbreon closer...making sure to avoid his head covered in some saliva from his grooming. He isn't touching it until it dries from the desert wind. Anyway he was lying to the professor at this rate. He didn't want too many people knowing it was Anubis doing the translating for him with his unique ability. It's more advantageous for him if fewer get the idea that simply separating the two of them would negate Allen's ability to understand pokemon completely. Plus he rather protect his new big brother from being some scientist test subject...unless they wanted to die by his hands personally as he was still bound to his vow to protect the Umbreon.

"Very fascinating? I heard stories of some humans being born with the ability to speak with pokemon from birth. But no one has been able to scientificly prove it...until you came along, Allen!" He smiled. "Anyway...since you been patient with us. I can show you this."

Krane pulled out of his pocket, was a black disk like object about the size of Allen's palm. It had the pokeball symbol on the back and seemed to be quite high tech despite it's first apperance. "It was the item I planned to show "Future Hope Foundation" until those remnants of despair came around."

"Remnants of despair? Are they the one's after you and your invention?" Asked Allen curious...the warning he was given by Neko. The clues fit well in fact. One "Future Hope Foundation" was a group founded ny the three heroes of Orre, who fought againts the previous crime syndicates who utilized shadow pokemon. Two a scientist here who most likely worked in secret for F.H. was presenting some kind of device to F.H. members in Phenac City. And last there was some group after the technology the scientist had and wanted to do it as discreetly as possible here in the barren desert.

"Oh a group lf criminals you shouldn't concern yourself about." Said Krane as he stood back up. "We need to move on, our vehicle is almost fully repaired. I'll make sure to pay back the electric bill I ranked up from using your families electric generator. I promise!"

Now this gave him was a bad feeling...him being here with the said scientists on the run just raised danger flags in his head. "Anubis? Do you mind?" He whisphered to his Umbreon, secretly showing him a upside down V sign. Anubis nodded as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Rotom! Please get the engine ready. I think we can make it back to Phenac City. It was nice meeting-"

Thats when Anubis's eyes shot wide open as he yelled out. "Allen! Hostiles at two-o-clock!" Both Allen and Anubis got In front of the professor, quickly the umbreon activated "Protect" to create a blue circle of energy in front of them. It protected them from the hail of bullets shot at them as Allen pushed the professor behind the power generator for cover.

"Aghh! Who's shooting urgh!" Krane cried out in pain as he held his side. Anubis saw the blood leaking out and staining his waist.

"Wait?! He's injured already?! How?!" Barked Anubis towards the Panicking plasma pokemon.

"BZZZTT! He got hurt in the crash a few days ago! He only conducted basic first aid on herself. He hasn't had enough time to fully recover! We hoped to return to Phenac city for proper medical treatment. BZZZTT! BZZZTT!" Rotom said glitching everywhere in his panic. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! WHAAAAAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOO?!"

"Great...one of them injured and im sure your lab assistant here isn't battle trained." Allen half heartedly joke as he accounted how screwed they were...especially with the crazy Rotom zipping around everywhere, ocassionaly zapping them.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry I dragged you into in my problems, Allen." Krane felt guilty for dragging a kid and his pokemon involved woth such a dangerous armed group of thugs.

"BZZZZTTT! BZZZTT! BZZZTTT! BZZZZZTT! BZZZZTT!"

"OW?! Hey watch the tail!" Anubis growled as the tip of his tail got zapped. Making the fur on tip a little charred. "Do you know how long it takes to grow that burnt fur that back?!" He was focusing on finding a way out of this situation. Peeking over the edge he saw two thugs, both bald old men In a old hovering safari car. One with a shotgun aimed at them while the other was driving. Their eyes focused on the professor.

"Hmmm...actually I think we can use him." Allen added as he formulated a idea in his head...while holding a his cane and rubber gloves.

"Allen? What are you doing?" Krane asked through clenched teeth. He was tightening the medical bandages under his shirt.

"As the Americans say...Heeeeyyyy batter, batter, batter!" Allen held his cane like a baseball bat, as he carefully locked on to the panicked Rotom zipping. When the the plasma pokemon was close enough to zap him once more. He swung his cane with all his might and hit a home run! Rotom was sent flying towards the steel windmill. The Rotom entering it was sending powerful shocks of electricity all over it, causing the fan attached on top to start going faster and faster! Until it created a minature dust cloud at the two thugs after them.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I-ICANT SEE! ARGH! SAND IN MY MOUTH!"

Everyone watched as the dust cloud covered the two driving the hover vehicle. Being un able to see the bald thug driving started moving around reckless before crashing into large steel gear sticking out of the sand. Both men definitely feeling the pain as their air bags deployed...a few seconds to late.

"O-oh?! So that's what you we're planning?" Krane was impressed by Allen's quick thinking.

As said boy un-sheath his hidden blade as he stood next to Anubis. "Anubis! Shadow gattling!"

"On it! Shadow Gattling!" Anubis charged multiple dark spheres of ghostly energy around his mouth. This was Allen's remake of the move "Shadow ball", it basically created multiple "Shadow balls" that we're fired out like a machince gun. But at cost only 1/4 of fire power a normal sphere would have...but the attack wasn't meant to be a powerful one.

"Oww...what hit-gah?! The hell?!"

"Dammit dude! The kid's got a pokemon gaahh!"

Both men had to shield their vital spots with both arms as multiple sphere's of ghostly energy struck them repeatedly. Some of the spheres landing their mark and knocked guns straight out of the thugs hands. Yes, this move was more of disarmament and distraction type attack. Naturally with multiple attacks coming at you at once, even for small damage. Any normal person would try to shield themselves quickly from incoming repeated pain. This left openings for Anubis to abuse. In this case it was meant to quickly disarm them of their fire arms. Right now their weapons we're being blown a good distance away by the air current created by the out of control windmill. Burrying them nicely under the sand. The thugs won't be retrieving any of their weapons, any time soon.

"BZZZTT! BZZZTTT! THAT WASN'T NICE SIR WALKER!" Cried out Rotom as he came out of the windmill in static tears. After leaving the windmill the generator seemed to slow down into complete stop.

"Oooh, Uncle Robert is not gonna be happy you busted the back up generator." Anubis could just imagine the scolding Robert might give them later...his ears already starting to sting.

"...Ahah...that's in a no need to know basis." Allen waved his hand dismissingly. Before pointing his blade towards the enemy. "We could always just blame it on them later anyway."

"Hmmmm...Agreed. we can just place the blame on them, saves us the trouble." Considering how much Robert's scoldings made his sensitive ears hurt. He was willing to keep who truly busted the windmill between brothers. He was already started glowing a eerie red glow once more and I think you know what that means.

"Professor! Quickly hide in your vehicle. Rotom please support the professor. Me and Anubis here will deal with these guys." Unknown to everyone else. Both Anubis and Allen we're itching to test their trained battle skills withing the last three years, in a real life situation. Both wanting to see how they can handle themselves in situations like these the second time. Relying on their own strenght this time.

"B-be careful, Allen...don't you dare die on us." The professor reluctantly obeyed Allen's command. He was injured and weak, he had no other pokemon besides his lab assistant Rotom who had no combat experience. He be just a burden if he stayed out in the open. Rotom agreed as well as he helped encourage the prof. Into the tarped vehicle.

"Dammit kidd! That hurt a lot! You wanna fight with the big boys now huh brat?!" Yelled on bald thug no. 1, clenching his fist and holding oe pokeball. "Go Ratticate!" Bald thug no. 1 sent out a rather fierce looking alolan ratticate.

"Your not the only one with pokemon! Let's go! Sentret!" Bald thug no. 2 with the squeaky voice sent out a Sentret with empty, emotionless eyes.

"Two on two? Perfect!" Allen said cracking his fist.

Pokemon Collesseum : Normal Battle Theme Rock Remix

"The perfect situation to test our team work." Anubis grinned evily, letting his inner roughtless dark type side run a little wild today.

"Remember, Vee? No icing anyone with a audience around." Allen whispered to his Umbreon.

"Got ya." Anubis replied getting ready for battle.

"Are you brain dead kid?! Can't you see your pokemon is all alone In this battle?!" Bald thug 1 explained.

"Give up! Go home little boy! The adults are working here. So unless you want to get hurt! I suggest you-" Bald thug 2 didnt get to finish that sentence.

Both Allen and Anubis charged straight towards their pokemon in almost no time at all. Allen stood in front of Sentret and Anubis was in front of the Alola Ratticate. Allen pulled back his right leg while Anubis turned around and pulled back both his hind legs. Both pokemon and thugs just watched in shock as the two kids they been underestimating, made their moves. Allen gave a swift soccer strike like kick at sentret, while Anubis landed a powerful "Double Kick" to the Ratticate's gut. Both attacks seem to connect pretty hard as both pokemon we're sent flying back and slamming right into their respective thug trainer. While both thug recoiled from the pain of their pokemon slammed right into them, Allen and Anubis quickly continued their assault. Anubis quickly using a well aimed "Quick Attack" on the Ratticate duo, while Allen gave a swift body charge in return. Both attacks sending both their apponents sprawling on the ground painfully.

Both of our boys jumped back, trying to make some distance between them and their apponents. Both smirking as they admired the synchronization of their attacks. For their first strike...it was rather okay in their books.

"G-gah! Get off!" Bal thug 1, forcefully kicked his injured Alolan Ratticate off him. Said pokenon hissing cursing at his trainer, Allen was far too young to know...physically that is. The bald man just glared at Allen and his Umbreon full of hate. "That's cheating! Since when does the trainer fight with their pokemon?!"

"Ahhh...and how is the kid so strong too?!" Bald thug2 said as he tossed his Sentret off him. The kid's body charge hurt like a ton of bricks! He was sure he bruised a rib or two.

Both Allen and Anubis frowned at how they treated their pokemon like mere tools of war. They can simply tossed away when they we're broken. Both human taking out pockets knives from their pockets. Taking Allen's example and fight back up close and personal.

"This is why im not fond of other humans." Growled Anubis. His Inner dark type becoming more violent now with fury. The darkness just wanting him to go wild! Showing them what it truly means to be a Dark type pokemon...they will now know why they were called the "Evil type" in some cultures.

"I agree with you there, Anubis." Allen said twirling his blade around with expert ease. "Also to asnwer your question from earlier. Why should we follow YOUR rules on how to fight? In a fight like this...against people like you?...to hell with the rule book, we both will do whatever the hell we want...even if it means cheating!"

Both Anubis (Using 'Sand Attack') and Allen did a synchronized kick towards the ground, kicking up the dessert sand up into the breeze flowing from behind them. The wind carried the dust and sand getting into eyes of their human apponents. While both thugs seemed to be crying out curses, while trying to get the sand out of their eyes. Their pokemon seem to be at a lost on what to do without orders from their trainers. Ratticate seemed to be deciding to just attack on Its own. While sentret remained at a stand still...not doing anything at all as It stared into space with blank eyes.

"FUCK IT! I DON'T NEED THIS MAN ORDERING ME AROUND!" The allolan Rattucate decided to go ahead and rebel on his own. "You both will make great battle practice! I'm going off on my own!" With that the Ratticate attacked with "Hyper Fang" planning to bite the human boy first. Doing a a quick jump into the air, before decending down slowly towards them.

Allen sensing the incoming pokemon, quickly thought on his feet. "Sword and shield formation Anubis!"

"Understood!" Anubis quickly leapt in front of Allen, body glowing a eerie red. He then waited until the Ratticate got too close and quickly activated "Protect" in the circular shield form, right in front of them this time.

Ratticate cried out in agony as it's teeth bite down on such a hard energy barrier. He closed his eyes momentarily as he tried to sooth his chattering teeth. Unaware he left him self open for Allen's follow up. The boy waited till saw Ratticates recoil his teeth frim the vanishing energy barrier. Before landing a swift round house kick, straight Into the rat pokemon's face, sending the enemy pokemon flying back.

"MOTHER OF-THAT HURT! THAT HURT A LOT FOR A NO GOOD HUMAN!" Raged the, Ratticate. Now with a swelling red nose (Allen's kick pack a bigger punch than they look) as he went ahead and tried another "Hyper fang". Now that Allen was the one taking the front row. "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME JUST BECAUSE I WAS CAPTURED BY YOUR KIND!"

To his surprise was when Allen blocked his fangs with his blade. While he seemed to over power the younger, less developed human boy. He was annoyed by the fact of Allen, seeming to be able to stand his ground firmly as he kept pushing back the rebeling pokemon...but what he didn't like most, was the fact the boy was smirking at him.

"Never underestimate our team work." Was Allen's only warning.

Anubis climbed up his back before preforming another "Double Kick" straight into the Rat pokemon's already bruised face once more. "Don't you forget I'm here too Rat!"

The force of two strong kicks to the face cause the Ratticates's nose to break and bleed out as he was kicked off Allen and into the cold desert sands. Clutching his sore face in agony with his tiny paws.

"GAAAHHH! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" The rat pokemon glared hatefully a the two much like his struggling trainer. Who seemed to be recovering slowly from getting dirt in his eyes. Using his canteen of water to try amd rinse off his eyes. "HEY YOU?! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME YOU FREAK?! ANSWER ME?!"

He recieved no reply from Sentret as it just stood it's ground. Looking deep into the void without a care on It's emotionless face. It didn't even seem to acknowledge anyone's presence besides his trainer. Who seemed to be following bald thug one's example to recover their sight.

"That sentret...it's acting strange?" Commented Allen, he noticed that even as he and Ratticate battled. It had no desire to aid its ally. In fact it just stood there like a statue, when earlier it seemed responsive to Bald Thug 2. "It hasn't moved at all yet...I got a bad feeling from it too."

"Agreed...this pokemon isn't acting like any normal pokemon we faced so far." Anbis felt the sentret was more dangerous than the ratticate and two thugs combined. While those three had certain personality patterns they could take advantage off during battle. (Being all three we're over confident and short tempered. Quite easy to manipulate the flow of the battle with proper tactics around those guys.) Sentret seemed like a hidden assasin's blade...leaking out the thirst to follow any ordes given and shed blood without a care. "Never take yours eyes off this one, Allen."

"Then let's split up the work. These two guys are obviously noobs to actual fighting." Allen smirked as he understood their combat level. "I have a idea on how to take down the Ratticate and bald guy 1, who has it out for my blood."

"...Fine, but im keeping an eye at you little brother." Anubis said as both pokemon and trainner positioned themselves in front of their selected apponents. "Then I'll take care of the Sentret..."

"NOW I'M REAL ANGRY KID!" Thug 1 said with tear stained, red eyes. Obvious irritation from the sand still remaining on the surface of his eyes balls. "TIME TO DIE!"

"Trust me...your gonna have a "Bad Time" with me kiddo." Taunted Allen with a 'come and get me' fighting gesture. "Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

That taunt made Ratticate and Bald thug 1 see red! They both charged at Allen at the same time. The human boy was on the defensive, as the bald tug tried stabbing him with his blade. While Ratticate kept trying to bite and or claw his face off. Allen strangely didn't fight back at all this time. He just kept dodging and or blocking with his blade againts any attack that came his way in the last minute. He kept this up until he felt like he bumped into something from behind.

"Your cornered now kid! Now taste hot knife down your throat!" Bald guy 1 exclaimed as he thrusted his pocket knife towards Allen's neck!

"Not unless I get him first brat!" Ratticate yelled with "Hyper Fang" ready to maul Allen to death.

"ALLEN?! WATCH OUT!" Yelled professor Krane as he was horrified at the thought of the boy dying to protect him.

"SIR WALKER?! BZZZTT?!" Rotom screeched rather loudly.

Anubis meanwhile dodging a "Furry Swipe" and knife stab from Bald thug 2, smirked as he noticed his little brother's plan. "...So THAT's what your plan?"

Allen felt around the wall behind him until he grasped what seemed to be a handle. Smirking he said. "You...should be more aware of your surrondings...you both lack experience."

"NOW DIE PUNK!"

"I'M GONNA EAT YOUR LITTLE HEAD OFF!"

When both Thug 1 and Ratticate got too close for comfort. Allen moved to the side while opening the metal door he grasped. Inside was a sparking system of gears going haywire...and both Thug and pokemon crashed straight into was in fact...the broken Generator. "Hmph! Checkmate."

The moment both knife and sharp rat teeth made contact...it was too late. A huge surge of electricity flowed from the Generator and into both unfortunate enemies. There was a flash of golden light that blinded everyone for a moment. Electricity surging through the air all around...Rotom took the opportunity to swallow some stray lighting into his mouth. But that's not important...when the light and static Faded, two lightly burnt figures laid on the ground. Both knocked out cold as their pupils rolled back into their head, rat pokemon and human occasionally twitching from the static electricity flowing in them.

Just like with with Arbok. Allen poked the two unconscious foes with his cane. "I win again!" He stuck his tounge out playfully with a sly smile.

"HUUUUUHHHHHH?! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! THAT WAS, SIR WALKER'S PLAN THE WHOLE TIME?! BBBZZZZZTTTTT! DOES NOT COMPUTE!" Rotom glitched all around confused.

"Wow! That was a clever plan to use the generator to-Aahhh! No sudden movements!" Krane moved a bit too much in excitement, it agitated the wounds around his waist a bit too much.

"BROTHER NOOOO! THAT'S IT! SENTRET! TIME TO USE 'THAT' MOVE! USE QUICK ATTACK COMBO! KILL THE UMBREON! THEN THE KID!" Yelled Bald thug who was in fact the brother of Bald thug 2. Seeking revenge on those who defeated his brother...was surprised to see Sentret looking bewildered by his orders. Since there was no Umbreon in sight to attack first. "W-WHAT?! Where the fuck did that-?!"

"Round About Horsey!" Allen yelled with a V sign into the air.

"I STILL THINK WE SHOULD CHANGE THAT NAME!" That's when the ground around them suddenly burst with sand pillars. Multiple Umbreon's coming our of the ground, surronding both trainner and pokemon.

Sentret was confused but acted on his trainer's order. Covering itself in darkness as it charged forward with with "Quick Attack", only to hit nothing but thin air. They soon relaized all the Umbreons around them were illusions made by "Double Team". The real Anubis (glowing a eerie red) meanwhile dug his way under the human adult. Using the momentum of his dig to quickly turn around as he pulled back his hind legs...delivering a powered up "Double Kick" into the Man's family jewels. "Allen says this is a human male, greatest weak spot!"

Everyone besides Sentret visible winced as the sounds of two balls getting crushed into...pancakes we're heard. Bald thug two's face changing a whole rainbow of colors as his expression twisting into various forms of agony...feeling like he was eternally considered female from now on...losing his precious manhood. Anubis quickly leapt away from the human and used "Quick Attack" to run back to Allen's side. Everyone watched with pity (Except Anubis who's inner dark type took great glee seeing the human he hated suffer.) As the man grasped his crushed nut case before falling face first into the sand. Yelling out to the world about his muffled screech of pain. He seemed to mumble something to sentret who picked the muffled sounds with its sensitive ears, before he passed out from the immense pain.

"Good job big bro. High paw!" Allen cheered as he high paw his pokemon brother. "Since that sentret follows the orders of it's trainer stritcly. We can subdue it without much trouble. I'm glad you picked up my plan quickly."

"Hmph! I admit training with you and your uniquely designed battle tactic signals for three years straight. I've grown quite used to finding out what you plan and want ahead of time." Anubis stated with a smirk on his face. He recalled digging into the sand with "Dig" as Allen distracted everyone with the flash coming from the generator. Gave him the perfect opportunity to take down the human in control of the strange Sentret. Anubis knew it was his job in this team to protect Allen as his physically stronger poke big brother/gaurdian, while his human brother was mostly taking on the supporting and strategists role respectively...but when Allen takes the lead. It means he has something clever up his sleeve. He just needed to trust his human kin in short. Something their brotherhood has almost mastered long ago.

"Glad you still remember that old tactic. I thought you long forgtten it after our first battle." Allen said rubbing some sore mucles. He maybe be trained well...but his body was still that of a child. It will take a few years of more practice before he gets the same level of physical fitness and combat prowess he had in his previous life. "Ugh...im sore...im going to need a good morning nap after this much physical activity in one night."

"One, you really need the exercise so quit complaining and two, as if I could forget about the very first battle I had with my brother." While the first battle he and Allen had was a memory he treasure..he deeply regrets it too. The day his human kin was almost shot to death...that memory will burn In the back of his head for the rest of his life. He just wishes to protect the human boy from now on. "Beides...your side step trick made it pretty hard to forget."

"It's my ultimate move! One preformed with careful calculations. It is NOT just a simple trick my brother." Allen said proudly witch his chest out.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever you say little brother." Anubis said rather dry tone. Something he had lots of practice with a crazy human such as, Allen and his antics.

"Bzzzttt! Sir Walker! Don't let your gaurd down! Bzzzzt! Rotom yelled carrying the disk the professor showed them.

"What-UGH!" Allen coughed up a little blood as he took the full impact of Sentret's "Quick Attack" to the gut. The human boy was sent tumbling back on the sand holding his stomach. "Man...that stings!"

"Allen no-ah!" Anubis was also tackled on side by Sentret. But unlike Allen, his toughter defensive capabilities as a Umbreon helped him endure the impact better. He was just sent skidding back a bit, but man that attack did some heavy damage...more than he expected too. "GRRRRRR! Your gonna pay for HURTING my BROTHER!"

Anubis in a fit of rage covered his body in dark energy, as he used "Fient Attack" a dark type that never misses and landed a swift, darkness powered tackle that sent the speeding sentret flying back and away from Allen. He stood protectievly in front of his human kin, growling and hissing with his fur standing up high, making him look much larger.

"Bzzztt! Are you alright Sir Allen?! Bzzztt!" Rotom asked as he floated lower towards the fallen boy.

Allen groaned with a pained smile as he slowly sat up with some help from Anubis. He clutched his stomach a bit sore. "Oww...im okay I guess? But what's up with that sentret? I thought it didn't respond unless given a order by the trainer?"

"I have an asnwer to that! Bzzztt!" Rotom panicked as he zipped around Allen a little. "Beware that sentret! It's no ordinary pokemon! It's a Shadow Pokemon! Professor said so himself!"

"A Shadow Pokemon?!" Allen yelled in disbelief. Before face plaming while groaning with exasperation. "Of course...I live in Orre. So that's gonna be my job huh?"

"That's the pokemon who's heart has been sealed by humans?!" Anubis was also in shocked to realize that truth.

That's when both Allen's special pokeball and Anubis' s moon tag glowed a gentle blue in unison. Both Allen's and his pokemon brother's eyes glowing the same blue hue. Both we're able to see the sickly dark purple aura wrapped around the pokemon.

"Woah...thats a curious sight? Literally hehe." Allen chuckled witha strained smile on his face. "So thats why Lady Neko and Celebi gave us these. To see a shadow pokemons aura."

"W-wait?! Is that true?! You can both see a shadow pokemons aura naturally!?" Rotom asked somehow only hearing ghe last part of Allen explaination. Even Professor Krane was surprised to hear.

"If what you say is true..." Anubis noticed the blue glow from his tag. "So...we we're given the ability too see the aura of shadow pokemon in battle!?"

"Best guess we got for now?" Allen said as he focused on their current enemy. The aura being emitted by the shadow pokemon. "Since a shadow pokemon is right In front of us and adding the fact of the job I was hired for...I say it's ptetty solid evidence that we were choosen...to combat Orre's third shadow pokemon crisis." Allen staten as he took his battle stance.

"Wait?! Error! Does not compute! How did-never mind that for now! Not important right now!" Rotom yelled adjusting his priorities. "It's true! That's why it's not holding back when it attacks! It's also the reason why it's being relentless on Its attacks on the both of you!"

"But i took out the trainer! He still unconscious and face first into the sand!" Yelled Anubis, pointing his paw at the passed out trainer still clutching his family jewels with his face In the sand.

"I can explain! Bzztt!" Rottom yelled as he handed Allen the disk. "Bzzzt! I heard him! Just before the man passed out gave out one last order...to "Kill you both!" He said!"

"That's why?! Crap!" Allen cursed as he wiped a bit of blood off his mouth. "Shadow pokemon won't hesitate to go all out on any attack they make. Explains why he was able to push back Anubis so easily...that wasn't only "Quick Attack". It must be a combo move of "Quick Attack" and "Shadow Rush!"

"Shdow Rush", Allen? What kind of move is that?" Anubis got ready to fight once more as he saw the sentret slowly stood up once more. It was bruised and looked exhuasted from battle. But it was still determined to fulfill it's last orders even if it costs it's life.

"A pokemon move exclusive to Shadow Pokemon. "Shadow Rush" is a move that disregards a pokemon's type and allows them to always land a super affective tackle like attack on their apponents. Only other shadow pokemon are resistant to It..." Allen stated as he recalled the abilities of the shadow pokemon he caught in the pokemon collesseum games. "Normally shadow pokemon could only use shadow rush while their hearts are completely sealed. But seems this new generation of shadow pokemon have the capability to use all the moves they possed from before they were turned into shadows! If we don't do something soon...this little guy won't hesistate to fight to his death! Shadow pokemon are innocent creatures...they don't deserve this! He doesn't mean to do this but with his emotions and free will locked away...he was no choice!"

"Tch...this is plain cruel. So Sentret here has no other choice but be someone's battle slave? Humans are such a cruel species...no offense, Allen."

"None taken brother. Your statement is not inaccurate by a long shot." Allen merely shrugged. Knowing full well of man kinds bottomless evolution of cruelty.

Anubis growled louder as the Sentret seemed to be trying to gear up for a full powered "Shadow Rush and Quick Attack" combo. "How do save it without damaging it even further?! I doubt it's gonna listen to reason!?"

"Bzzztt! That's why I brought the professor's device! Sir Walker! Quickly slap the disk into the back of your right hand!" Instructed Rotom as he recalled the professor's orders. "Then say this! "Snag Program activate! DNA registration!" Do it now! Bzzztt!"

"I...I have no idea what's happening next after this fight...but Allen?" Anubis was referring to the so called desire to be with his human kin side. "Just remember I'll be with you all the way."

Allen was encouraged by his pokemon brother's words...he faced the disk in his hand while his line of sight from Anubi's eyes, focused on the injured Sentret...he saw it crying. There was tears coming out of It's emotionless eyes...almost begging desperately to end this before he hurts them once more. He now understood the importance of his previous encounters. Being reborn in Orre, befriending Eevee, his new pokemon brother, encountering Cipher when he was young in Relic woods...to meeting the professor and her new "Snag" Gadget today. "Guess this is it, a promise is a promise to lady Neko...if this is the job you hired me for then so be it." Allen recalled a moment in life where we was younger and surronded by fallen bodies covered in blood...most of the blood covering his older past self. "Hope your ready to join me in this crazy journey big brother?"

"I'll never leave your side...Allen." Anubis smilled more determined than ever.

"Bzzzt?! What and who are you talking too-"

"Ssshh~! Dont ruin our moment!" Anubis shushed the confused Rotom.

"As much of a chore this new life shall be. Let's try and make the most if then. Let's do this!" Allen raised his right arm up to his face, slapping the black dick on the back of his hand! "Snag Program activate! DNA registration!"

The Disk glowed bright blue, it released a black synthetic goo that wrapped around Allen's right arm, forming into some kid of long sleeved, fingerless tactic glove that reached just above his elbow. The synthegic goo formed some kind of phone gaunglet around his arm. Where his new touch screen phone turned on.

[Snag Gadget] : Basic starter Program activated. DNA registration in progress...

The blue screen showed Allen's DNA code being scanned. As a picture of him and his personal data was being filled out on his digital profile.

[User : Allen Walker] : Fully registered! P DA system ready for Action.

The glove fitted Allen's right arm quite nicely. The disk changed into a deep shade of blue as it's inner electronics glowed brightly. Signaling it was ready for use. "So this is a new version of Wes and Micheal's Snag Machine? I like the style!" He smirked checking out the new gear he now possed.

"It definitely looks more casual, than the description of the previous so-called 'Snag Machine you mentioned." Anubis said taking a peek with the corner of his eye. Of Allen's new 'Snag Gadget' Glove. "Looks more fashion forward too."

"I'll question why both of you know so much of Orre's international secret later Bzzt!" Rotom stated as he floated towards Allen. "Let me explain! The 'Snag Gadget' works the same way the 'Snag Machine' does! It allows you to change whatever pokeball you use into a 'Snag Ball'! A pokeball which can steal another trainers pokemon! It does this by forcefully deleting the registered data of the target pokemon's pokeball. This means the pokemon is now considered wild! Allowing it to be captured by the Snag Ball! You need to weaken it first before you catch it of course! Just like catching normal pokemon, the weaker they are! The easier they are to Snag! Plus shadow Pokemon are programmed to follow the orders, of whoever the trainer the pokeball is registered too! Thus if you catch it! You can negate the previous orders to kill you both, once captured!"

"Huh...I knew that but as to how that Snag Machine preforms it's stealing program, I never knew!" Allen then realized something was wrong. "Wait? I don't have any pokeballs on me? How am I gonna capture-"

"I'm on it! You can thank you big brother later." Anubis wagged his tail until he tossed a small pink ball into Allen's right hand. "Found it when I was digging up the lawn this morning."

When Allen looked into the pokeball he was given. He saw it was actually a Heal Ball im his hands. A pokeball that heals whatever captured pokemom he caught with it. " A Heal Ball? Perfect-hey wait? Did you dig up the back yard again to find this? I told you I am tired of filling up the holes you made for the past three years!" Filling up the holes Anubis dug up every morning was one Allen's most hated chores around the Outskirt stand.

"I'm half dog remember? I can't help it...plus it's great practice when using "Dig" in battle." Anubis said proudly...not feeling bad over the fact his little brother was left clean up his mess. One of the joys of being a pokemon(Sometimes spoiled pet). The trainer is responsible for cleaning up after his messes!

"As riveting as this conversation is! Now is not the time! Look out!" Rotom yelled as Sentret charged once more with it's "Quick Shadow Rush" attack!

"Oh right...we're in battle. Anubis! Listen we need to restrict it's movement's. It will be hard for me to throw a pokeball at it with that speed in the way." Allen kneels down and explains his plan quickly to the umbreon. "Try and pin him down for me."

"Got it! Come on sentret! It's time to save you!" Anubis stood his ground. Not using any defensive moves as Sentret made contact. He winces from the pain from the impact...but he endured it as best he could and charged up some dark energy in his clenched paw. "...Time! For a little "Pay Back"! Raaaghhhh!"

Anubis punched the sentret with a power boosted "Pay Back!" A pokemon more that gains double the power if the pokemon using it has been damaged. Sentret felt the double damage quite hard, but Anubis wasn't done yet. "Don't worry! You'll be out of your missery soon!"

With that he unclenched his paw covered in darkness and did a power paw slap against the Sentret. Sending flying back into the sand in front of them. The move was "Assurance" a dark type move that gains double the power when fhe target pokemon has been already injured. Thus sentret was left groaning on sand, unable to get back up because of 4x the damaging moves it received.

"Im so glad some of our guest tend to forget and leave behind some TM's in their room." Allen recalled the pokemon TM Moves he found after cleaning out the Cart rooms in the Outskirt stand. They we're all placed into "Lost and Found" Box, and he decided to take all of them for his own. Guest never retrieve them anyway, thus it be waste to just leave them there collecting dust or be resold in his father's Dinner/PokeStore. "Shadow Ball and Pay Back" were TM moves he taught to Anubis. To prepare him for furure battles, having advanced pokemon moves with a wide variety of abilities, this early before his journey was going to be helpful later on. He had many TM's more stashed away for his future pokemon.

"Now Sir Walker! Bzzzttt! While it's still weakened!" Rotom yelled rather loudly. "Enlarge the pokeball and place it on top of the disk, on the back of your hand. The 'Snag gadget' will do the rest!"

"Honestly? The inner otaku in me always wanted to do this!" Allen stated as he pressed the button on the pokeball. Allen placed the ball on the glowing pokeball symbol on the back of his hand. The Heal Ball was changed into data and was absorbed by the Disk as it seemed to reprogramming it from the inside. It reappeared in the palm of Allen's hand glowing and sparking a blue static hue. "Checking this off the bucket list! Lets go! Snag Ball!" He threw his pokeball towards the pokemon.

With that! Allen's 'Snag' Heal ball sailed through the air. When it was close enough to the Sentret, a open wide and revealed a claw shape hand made of blue static energy reaching out towards the pokemon. Before pulling it in the pokeball before it snapped shut! It landed on the ground as the button glowed red. The pokemon shook the balls as it attempted to get out...but it failed as the ball made a 'click' sound. Telling everyone Allen had successfully snagged bald thug two's Sentret!

"Yes! Bzzzttt! The 'Snag Gadget's' beta capture is functioning properly! Bzzztt!" Cheered Rotom as it zipped around happily. It notices too the former pokeball of sentret seeming to spark out of control before it cracked and shattered into shards...littering the desert sand. "Oh?! Seems we need to adjust the power of the "Snag Ball" function a little though?"

"Oh thank arceus above that's over..." Krane sighed and relaxed into the car seat. Feeling relived everything worked out nicely...he was impressed by Allen's preformance...and had a few questions as well. "Maybe...I should-hmm...maybe?"

Meanwhile, Anubis. Fetched the Heal pokeball with his mouth. Before handing it back to Allen. "You did well little brother."

"You handled this better than I did Big brother. You we're more awesome my pokemon kin, Vee." Allen saluted Anubis with his signiture V sign as he held the pokeball, before recoiling as a stinging pain in his body made itself know. "Ow!"

"Allen?! What's wrong?!" Anubis cried out in worry.

"Nothing big bro...nothing...just the usual muscle pain...I think I overworked my bodies usual limit again." Allen winced a little sitting down on the sand slowly. His body still experiences pains when he overexerts himself with too much physical activity.

Anubis let out a sigh of relief. Before nuzzling Allen's face tl cheer his human brother if only a little. "We'll adjust your training schedule again. Can't have you getting muscle pains after every life and death battle in the journey ahead."

"As much as I rather take a good long nap after this...I have to agree on that idea." Allen smilled nuzzling Anubis back while sheathing his hidden blade. "I won't be able to fulfil my promise and job with my body like this."

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Everyone looked to see Uncle Robert and Ryder Willie coming in on their hover cars. Absolutely horrified to see their inujred boys and the knocked out thugs in the background.

"Ahaha...I can...explain?" Allen knew he was not going to buizel himself out of this one..."Sigh...that nap is going to have go on a rain check will it?"

"Yeeeep!" Anubis chuckled at Allen's dismay.

A week later

A lot of things happened within the week following that incident...after me and Anubis we're being grounded for a week for fighting two dangerous thugs. (Luckily Robert belived it was the thugs who broke the generator. Even krane promised not to tell in grattitude to our help. Also kept quiet about my cane's hidden blade.) Bald thug one and two we're sent to jail and Ratticate once owned from from one of them, left for the poke spot to become a wild pokemon once more. (After we threatened him to behave himself from now on...especially with Anubis making a deadly promise to hunt and rip out his neck with his powerful predatory jaws if he acted out line...he easily agreed to those terms after that. I believe it because we both traumatized him by our show of strenght.) Right now the Prof. Krane is resting with us. Getting better medical treatment from my uncle Rob. He has been recovering quite well soon after that, but as a way of repaying our hospitality he had go tell everyone the truth of the events that have happened.

It wasn't a easy conversation...especially about the truth of the Shadow pokemon project and the Snag Machine being know to Uncle Rob (who now understands why Wes needed pokeballs before the arrival of the pokespots) and Big bro Willie. he quickly tried to contact Wes to warn him about the reappearance of the shadow pokemon in Orre...and about me now wielding the prototype "Snag Gadget" in my right arm...it doesn't come off. Trust me they tried to get it off. But It won't...seems there was some kind of glitch and now the "Snag Gadget" wont respond to Professor Krane's master voice commands or even mine to remove itself from my arm. Like something is locking us out of the master controls. My only guess it's because it's essential to my task to have the ability to "Snag" shadow pokemon. The lock was probably to make sure only I can use this device. So now im stuck with it...along with the responsibility that comes from weilding it.

Uncle Robert was not happy about this arrangement. Just weilding the "Snag Gadget" means i already have the target on my head, basically if any one knew the true capabilities of my new fancy glove. They would probably kill me to try and get it for their own nefarious purposes. That also adds me to the most wanted signs of the new crime syndicate producing new shadow pokemon in Orre too. That's what scared my uncle...but that was not the only other problem.

The next problem was the fact it was revealed about my knowledge on the shadow pokemon and the reality of Wes and Micheal's journeys...I naturally couldn't just tell them I was reborn and everything in their world was previously a game to me...im not going to some mental institute. So I had to Buizel (Weasel) myself out of this situation by lying. I told them the truth of my ability to speak with pokemon when Anubis was around me. (That part was true). To how I knew the reality of the Orre's national secret was...because the pokemon who bare witness to both shadow pokemon crisis. We're not silenced by the goverment at all...this fits as a good excuse. While the civilians and trainers who witnessed both crisis cannot voice out what they know. The pokemon can always tell me out of their free will since they aren't bond by law to keep it secret. (I honestly found their shocked expressions when they learned biggest flaw to their cover-up plan funny) Since humans can't speak with pokemon normally without a psychic pokemon to translate. My big bro Umbreon's ability gainned me uncontrolled access to the reality of both events. They believed it hook line and sinker and forget about the rest! I was free of previous suspicioun that I used illegal methods to gain the information I posses.

Both Proffesor, Uncle Rob and Ryder Willie who had possed the personal contact numbers of Wes, Rui and Micheal. To ask for their help in this new crisis affecting Orre. From what we got in Future Hope Foundation was they we're out on buisness in other regions. They won't be back to 6 months...so since im the only one who can use the "Snag Gadget"...it has become my responsibility to the region to help stop the newly shadow pokemon from wrecking havoc on Orre. The problem was convincing Uncle Robert to let me go on a journey at just 10 years old.

So here are the reasons I should head off on my own...

1\. The longer I stay here at the Outskirt stand. The easier it will be for those after my "Snag Gadget" to locate me...plus Uncle is not a Trainer. So he can't protect me from stronger above advance level pokemon no matter how strong he is physically.

2\. By travelling my identity and location will mixed with masses. Helping me cover my tracks since my "Snag Gadget" resembles normal trainer gear. No one will be none the wiser...

3\. If the shadow pokemon overun Orre before Wes and Micheal return. There will be no place in Orre where it will be safe anyway. Thus me capturing them before they get stronger will help limit their forces, just until the Heroes of Orre to come and handle the situation for me.

4\. I need to get stronger to defend myself since I'm he only trainer in the family. Willie is just a Advance level trainer and works on the road Proffessor Krane. Thus he can't be around for me...thus I need to train to get stronger. By competing in Orre's colleseum league. This is the best way for me get strong enough and gain enough real life battle experience to fight back anyone who wants to harm me for my "Snag Gadget".

5\. Last reason is...because im talented and mature for my age (Anubis says that's under discussion). I have the talent to become a very strong trainer eventually, (Apparently Krane recorded most of my battle. I really impressed Wes, Rui and Micheal over how strong and well trained me and my Umbreon were.) And that the earlier I started, the more options I have for any future career choices I have later in life. As a professional Veteran pokemon trainer. My maturity despite my age helped add to that reason...I'm smarter than the average kid they say!...They had no idea im actually close to middle aged old man in a kid's body...and I had no plan on telling them that.

Againts all those reasons...my Uncle finally decided it was for the best...that he would let me go my own way early. So after one more week to prepare everything I needed for my journey. On the day of February 7 20XX. It was time I left my home to start my journey.

[Outskirt Stand] : Feb 7, 20XX (6:00am)

Everyone was at the back of the Outskirt stand. Uncle Robert and Ryder Willie where waiting on Allen and Anubis to come out. We we're getting ourselves geared up for our travel. Krane was retrieved by some agents from Future Hope Foundation to make his full report in Phenac City. So he wasnt here for the first steps of me and Anubis' s journey together.

"Sorry for the wait guys!" Allen was first to come out. He still had his signature fedora, he wore a pair of dark running shoes, black suit pants, a short sleeve blue shirt with a black vest over It and a dark blue tie around his neck. Giving him the fancy looking young gentleman look. He still had his cane in his hand and a ear piece In one ear co-designed by Professor Hildegard and Krane. It had the ability to amplify sound waves for Allen. Lastly he had a blue messenger bag over his shoulder. "I do hope I look presentable."

"You look fine little brother. Quite fancy looking in my opinion." Chuckled, Anubis. He was by his human kin's side as always. Wearing his usual dark blue collar with moon tag attached to it, blue open toe socks and..a new adittion to his outfit, a black leather sash around his chest that carries a scabbard to hold his dagger. It was added protection from Uncle Rob. It's not unusual for pokemon to posses weapons in Orre. He needs to remove it in battle but he is fully licensed to own it. Luckily Allen thought him everything he knew...based on on what he learned from Repede (Tales of series) and Koromaru (Persona 3)...their battling styles seeming compatible to him. "But im the more charming brother between us heh."

"Oh yes~! You look like the most handsome Umbreon in Orre." Allen replied...a little sincerely.

"Oh?! Why thank you-hey wait a minute?! Was that sarcasm?" That's when Anubis realized the sarcasm in Allen's voice and sly smile. He glares at his human kin while said boy laughed at him.

"Now, now! No fighting boys! Not on this day." Uncle Rob said with a firm tone. Causing both boys to behave instantly.

"Yes Uncle Rob." They said in unison with a dry tone.

"Good! Im glad the equipment I gave you both fits well. Those should greatly help you on your...journey." Uncle Robert didn't feel ready to let Allen and Anubis go...but he knew he had too. "Your both very handsome boys, Allen? Do the head phones work?"

"Yep! All thanks again to Professor Krane. The ear piece will do me wonders on a journey." Allen was able to hear much father and clearer with his new ear piece.

"Looking good brat! Guess it's my turn for my gift-ofh?!" An elbow from Rob reminded him of something important. "Oh okay! Krane's gift happy?"

"Good boy Willie!" Rob chucklef as he patted the pink boy hair head. "Now show the boys their new ride! Professor Krane left this as his good bye present boys! Take good care of it!"

"Our new Ride?!" The Idea of getting a new vehicle to drive, definetly caught his attention.

"Is this because traveling through Orre is difficult without Hover mobiles?" Allen asked smilling widely at the idea of having to own a epic hover vehicle.

"Boys! Let me introduce to...your NEW CAR!" Willie took off the tarp of the same hover vehicle Krane and Rotom we're working on previously.

Anubis eyes went wide as he saw it...it was a black and blue of course! In the shape of a smooth futuristic race car shape that helped it sail through the air. The doors opened upwards and the inside we're pure white leather line seating. It was everything Anubis hoped for in a futuristic hover vehicle. "WOAH! Sweet baby! This is SWEEEET!"

Like a doggie to a treat. His tail was wagging a lot as he stuck his tounge out as he looked around and sniffed in that new car smell from the vehicle. Allen meanwhile just shook his head while laughing.

"Let me guess...Anubis gets the keys?" Allen finally decided he was not meant to be driving in his current condition sadly a while back. Seeing how Anubis protected him like he promised a while back.

"You bet! Here boy!" Willie tossed the keys to the excited car loving Umbreon who caught it in his mouth. Happily wagging his tail and rump more! Climbing into the driver seat.

"Hahaha...good boy." Allen teased a little but was ignored by the happy Umbreon who wanted to test drive it already. "Wait a minute? Where's Rotom?"

"Over here Sir Walker!" Rotom's voice called out...from somewhere?

"Rotom? Where are you-woah?!" Anubis was shocked to see Rotom's smilling face on the GPS screen of the car.

"Hello Sir Anubis! Sir Walker! I am currently possesing this hover car!" To prove his point, he activated fhe car himself and the new hover caf seemed to hover above the sand gently. "I shall act as Navigator and your main digital supporter through your journey! I also acts as fhe main power source of this hover car! Trust me! Cause I shall never run out of gas-oh wait I worded that wrong..." Rotom was speaking clear English through the speakers of the hover car. Anubis was laughing meanwhile at Rotom's accidental bad joke.

"Wait? Your joining us?" Allen asked before he felt Willie hold out his hand and place a pokeball in it.

"A messenge from Professor Krane. Rotom is your pokemon now. He may not be good for battle...but it would comfort all of us if he was with you." Willie said as she gave Allen, Rotom's pokeball. "He can guide and support you on your journey. He is a expert on hacking and data gathering. You can use him to track down whoever is responsible for the new breed of shadow pokemon. While he also helps inform you on what you need to know on your journey through the hover car and P DA."

"Remember kid...your pretty much secret anget going under cover here in Orre. Your assignment it to catch and control the Shadow pokemon outbreak. Your mission is only know to a select few including us...do not be a hero. Your only out there to help control the situation until Wes and Michael arrive back from their trip." Willie stated in a firm tone...he knew the dangers Allen and Anubis are facing. So he needed to make sure they we're ready. "So no sneaking into hidden criminal bases or fighting a entire group of those guys. Keep yourself out of everyone's radar. Your only a newbie trainer who has been allowed by your parents to start your journey early. Nothing else alright?"

"Don't forget Sir Walker! Your supposed to meet Dunkin and Professor Krane again in Pyrite town." Informed Rotom as he recalled this important piece of information. "They are trusted friends of both heroes of Orre. They shall aid you in whatever you need in that town...just be discreet about your meetings with them."

"Me and Anubis know all this already. You informed us of the same details over and over already." Allen already heard the description of their mission a few times already. "Forget about your troubles Rotom. Hakuna-Matata."

"Error? Hakuna...ma-what?" Rotom asked confused. "Anyway...I made sure to keep notes and daily schedhle in your P DA."

"Don't worry about any extra equipment you need on your journey. I made sure to stuff the trunk here with all your basic needs and a months worth of food. Make sure you save your money on your journey..."Uncle Rob saw how excited both of his boys seemed to set off on their own and make their own lives. "Just..make sure to never forget this your home too."

Allen and Anubis faced thier uncle with a smile...they both leapt out the car to give him a hug...a group family hug. Which the muscled man happily returned and treasured.

"We'll make sure to call and...come home one day." Allen promised...this was his home after all. He would never forget it.

"Ill keep him in line. So don't worry." Anubis stated smugly as he talked about his mischief filled younger brothed. Gainning a playful glare from his human kin.

Naturally Robert only heard barking...but knew it meant Anubis promised to care for his brother. "Thank you Anubis...look after your brother. I love you both." He said giving them one last hug.

After a few more hugs and good luck hugs goodbyes. Both Umbreon and Human went into thier hover car and left their first home. They we're driving early through the desert to help beat the morning heat. (Not that it mattered since the hover car was heat inulated. Perfect for desert travel through Orre.)

Anubis was Driving with a cool pair of black, traingle shaped sunglasses that make him look cool as he drove. Rotom was guiding him through the Wireless GPS screen. While Allen...was in the passenger seat while hugging Sentret in his lap.

"We will be arriving in Pyrite town within a hour or so Sir Anubis! Just keep driving straight!" Rotom informed as he kept rhe umbreon updated on where he was going in the vast desert.

"Thanks Rotom! By the way...why are you hugging him Allen?" Anubis asked as he gave a glance towards his brother holding the shadow pokemon.

"Spending time with him mostly." Allen stated in a matter of fact tone. "To open the closed doors to a shadow pokemon heart. You need to bond with them and treat them like friends instead of weapons of mass destruction. I'm not sure how that works but it's how Wes and Micheal freed their shadow pokemon from their closed heart. I was even given this "Sooth Bell" from Professor Krane to help speed up the process."

Allen held out the small silver bell attached to his black chain necklace. It let out a gentle chime whenever it moved. Anubis had to admit the sound was relaxing...and it seemed to make Sentret relax better in his arms.

"If you say so. Let's just get through this journey brother...together." Anubis said as he drove through the desert sand. "As a family...so no matter what happens. We stick together alright?"

"You bet ya big brother." Allen, smilled as he gave his Umbreon brother a fist and paw bumb as they set their sights on the first city their journey shall begin...

Prolouge : A boy and Umbreon end

Next Chapter : Chapter 1 Pyrite town Colleseum Challenge/Moonlight thief.

Allen's Team

1\. Umbreon/Anubis (Male/Starter pokemon)

2\. Sentret (Male/Shadow Pokemon)

3\. Rotom


End file.
